The Sum Total
by Ladykestrel
Summary: One part of the diverse community of Las Vegas has been targeted by a serial killer. Can Brass with the help of Grissom’s team going undercover flush out the murderer before another victim is claimed?
1. Chapter 1

*The Jim and Iris series continues! I apologize to those who have wondered if no more stories were forthcoming and for the length of time between this and the last story, so please enjoy the read. As always, your reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Ladykestrel

"The Sum Total"

DISCLAIMER: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. This is a purely an outlet of creative writing inspired by a superb TV series. The character of Iris King is my own creation.

A/N: One part of the diverse community of Las Vegas has been targeted by a killer. Can Brass with the help of Grissom's team going undercover flush out the killer before another victim is claimed?

Rated: T

Very special thanks to JoanP for her flawless beta assistance as well as MelO and AimeeP for general support and research.

Acknowledgements: "Come to My Window," sung and written by Melissa Etheridge. "Relax", Frankie Goes to Hollywood; written by Peter Gill, William Johnson and Mark O'Toole. "Don't" sung by Billy Currington; written by Jim Beavers and Jonathan Singleton. "Love in an Elevator" sung by Aerosmith, written by Steven Tyler and Joe Perry. "Mysterious Ways" sung by U2; written by Paul Hewson, Dave Evans, Adam Clayton, Larry Mullen, Jr. "If" sung by Janet Jackson; written by Johnny Bristol, Terry Lewis, Janet Jackson, James Harris, III, Harvey Fuqua, Jackey Beavers. "No One Else on Earth" sung by Wynona Judd; written by Jill Colucci, Sam Lorber, Stewart Harris. "Brass in Pocket" sung by the Pretenders; written by James Honeyman-Scott and Chrissie Hynde. "Love Reign O'er Me" sung by The Who; written by Pete Townsend. "Gotta Be Somebody" sung by Nickelback; written by Chad Kroeger, Joey Moi and Ryan Peake. "Are You Alright" sung and written by Lucinda Williams.

**Chapter One**

Grissom arrived early to the lab as was his custom to check on new out-calls before preparing assignments in conjunction with ongoing cases. His hands were full as he juggled what he held to unlock his office door. Putting the Las Vegas Sun newspaper crossword puzzle between his teeth, it freed up one hand to retrieve his keys from his pants pocket. The door now open he turned on the room lights and greeted his male African Red Baboon tarantula affectionately dubbed "Esau." On his way to the aquarium to feed the large arachnid a cricket, he spied a large manila clasp envelope that had been slid far under the door. He set his briefcase and crossword puzzle on his desk and then knelt down to get the envelope. Preprinted on an adhesive label, it was addressed simply "Gilbert Grissom, Supervisor, Crime Lab – CONFIDENTIAL." His curiosity piqued, Grissom took a seat and put on his reading glasses before undoing the metal clasp and extracting one sheet of paper and another smaller legal-size envelope addressed differently from which he heard a faint jingling sound.

He read the text over, then again and again as he ingested the meaning. He also looked at the smaller envelope once more. Grissom frowned, removed his glasses, a sigh of exasperation escaping through pursed lips as he shook his head ruefully.

"Grissom?"

Grissom looked up at the familiar voice. Sara stood there with folded arms and an inquisitive expression. As usual she'd ridden in early with him from home. His now brooding countenance only made her wonder all the more about its source before he silently held up the sheet of paper. Sara walked in and sat down opposite of him to take it. She scanned it quickly as her dark eyes widened in surprise.

"What're you going to do?" asked Sara softly after several moments, noting Grissom's body language of rubbing at his temples as if a migraine threatened. News like this he would address but not without a degree of internal consternation. She reached over and squeezed his hand supportively.

"Calling in those it concerns before the information is general knowledge in the lab," Grissom replied wearily, "they'll need to know this before it gets out." He opened his cell phone to make the first call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The four teenaged boys were racing each other on skateboards, flying down sidewalks, hopping curbs and searching for steps that had metal handrails, anything to cause that momentary rush from adrenaline when you came that close to wiping out and risking a trip to the emergency room. Screw the idea of wearing pads and helmets; that was for wusses.

They knew the place they wanted to hit, it had everything they were looking for. Just because it was a church parking lot why should that stop them. It was after dark and the chance of getting caught was next to none for the neighborhood they were in. The Donut Shop crowd didn't stay any longer than they had to in this neighborhood and the youths knew it. This old church had a huge fountain pool that was dried up but the concrete basin was perfect for the jumps and slides they loved to do with cement sets of stairs surrounding it. The stone banisters were also favorites to trick slide on. They sped through the darkened parking lot which only had dim lighting near the building. The first kid was going the fastest when he was suddenly catapulted off his skateboard and went rolling across the asphalt.

The other boys came to a collective scraping halt.

"Dude, what'd you hit? You get nutted?" called out the second youth with a loud snicker.

"Yeah and schralped my butt hard-core. Has to be one of those homeless a-holes…must've passed out…I didn't see 'em," replied the first kid with an agonized groan clutching at his groin where the skateboard had hit him.

"We'll go make sure he moves," the third kid said sarcastically. The youths then kicked their skateboards up to saunter over and lay into the still form they could just barely make out that the first kid had collided with.

"Old man, get outta here," called out the second kid in a loud, sullen voice.

There was no movement, no acknowledgment from the prone body.

"You got to the count of three, you 'ol bum to beat it or we'll kick your ass," threatened kid number three, emboldened by the presence of his friends.

Again, no response of any kind from the silent form in the dark.

"Get your lighter on him, dude, that oughtta bring him around," snickered the first kid as he joined his companions as they strode forward. The third kid pulled his lighter out and held it in front as they moved ahead.

The lighter was flickering from the strong evening breeze and wasn't enough to illuminate the form in front of them as the second kid suddenly slipped and fell on his back. The wind was knocked out of him as he gasped, croaking out a curse word between ragged breaths. His three other friends knelt to help him up, laughing raucously in the process.

"Man, you're messed up, you got red paint all over the front of you," snickered the third kid as the lighter showed large wet patches on the faded yellow T-shirt.

"Wait a sec, bro, that looks like…like blood," gulped the fourth kid who pointed a finger at the chest of their second friend.

"You pussies! Here, I'll show you it's nothing, man," said the first kid boldly as he shoved the lighter at the source of what had interrupted a fun night of 'boarding.

As the lighter gave them a better view of the quiet form, a collection of responses were heard in voices now high-pitched in fear.

"Aw, damn…aw, damn….I'm gonna be sick."

"Dudes! This is wacked…let's get the hell out."

"Oh, God, it's all over my shirt…it smells weird like metal…5-0'll think I did it!"

"Keep cool…we split and make an anonymous call at the 7-11 on the corner."

"Why the C-store, man? Use a cell!"

"Dumbass! They can trace your cell."

"I'm gonna yak!" the kid with the red-stained yellow shirt moaned as he leaned over and retched; the sounds and smell making it hard for his friends not to follow suit.

"Bro, get your act together," snarled the first kid, who felt he was their self-appointed leader. "We make one of those 911 calls at the C-store and then we book, maybe there'll be a reward or something cool like that like on TV."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, dude," agreed the third kid.

They grabbed their skateboards to retreat into the darkness and head for the convenience store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The church parking lot was now ablaze with red and blue lights from police squad cars and the minivan for the Clarke County coroner. News crew vans were encamped as close as the police allowed, cameramen herding their reporters to prime spots to report from. A barricade was in place along tape to cordon the scene along with several feet of tarpaulin raised to block the view of the press and curious bystanders. One female reporter who was impeccably dressed and groomed saw to it that her position was the most prominent vantage point. The other reporters gave her a respectful berth. She checked her in-ear monitor and smoothed her well-coiffed hair back, listening intently to being told they were going live in 15 seconds. Her cameraman turned on his overhead light to prominently display her as he motioned "three, two, one…"

"This is Paula Francis of KLAS Channel 8 News with a breaking story. The St. Joan of Arch Church is one of the oldest churches in Las Vegas. The sanctity of another house of worship has been desecrated yet again with the discovery of what is believed to be the body of a sixth woman found dumped in a church parking lot at the rate of one a week. Police are offering no details at this time besides confirming that an anonymous tip was called in. This does deviate from the discovery of the five other young women whose bodies were found by church employees or parishioners coming early to pray," the woman continued to speak animatedly into her microphone as she gestured toward the parking lot where a sheet was being held up by two LVPD officers.

Brass glared at the female reporter from where he was standing as Sara and Greg joined him. He jerked his thumb toward the well-known anchorwoman with a sarcastic grimace. "I wondered when the queen bee of the local leering press was going to finally arrive to see what she can stir up. You gotta love it."

David stepped from behind the sheet with a thermometer in one gloved hand. He nodded at Sara and Greg. "The liver core temperature indicates time of death to be two to three hours ago and rigor mortis is beginning to set. Both wrists show horizontal slashes and all the major vessels of the neck have been transected. Watch your step."

"I'm calling the victim's description in to see if we have any potential matches before I canvass the area. There's a 7-11 close by and I'll see if the night clerk saw or heard anything," Brass informed them before he turned away to continue his call.

"Just like the others," murmured Sara.

"I'll take the walk around if you want to take care of her," suggested Greg.

"Yeah, fine by me," Sara agreed, reaching to open her kit.

Greg began to sweep the parking lot with his flashlight while he walked the area in a grid-like fashion. As he neared the body where Sara was working, taking preliminary photos, he noticed something strange.

"Hey, Sara," Greg called her way.

"Yes?" Sara covered the camera lens and carefully made her to where Greg was standing. "What's up?"

"Look at the areas of blood loss on the left side of the body. Note the two narrow tracks between the outstretched arm to the head and neck, then on the other side there are three large smears. It almost looks like something tried to roll over the victim from the position of the head, and it appears that someone lost their lunch a few feet from there," Greg observed.

"You're right. These are two very narrow but symmetrical wheel tracks, Greg," Sara concurred while she snapped photos of the red tracks. "The splotchy smears you noted on the other side of the body could be from some type of contact with cloth. You know the drill…take some swab samples of the smears and collect the emesis."

Greg nodded and pulled out what he needed from his kit. The two CSI's were continuing to process the scene when Brass returned several minutes later.

"Well, I may have something," Brass said glancing at his notepad.

"Such as?" asked Sara with a slight smile looking up at him between photos.

"The night clerk said about an hour ago four kids with skateboards burst into the store demanding change to make a phone call. He recalls one of the kids had a red-stained faded yellow T-shirt. They looked like the crap had been scared out of them but he gave them the money and they left. The clerk went on to say that the church is a favorite spot for the skateboarder kids. I checked with the 911 switchboard and the time and phone number correlate for the pay phone outside of the 7-11 when those kids blew in," Brass concluded and closed his notepad.

"Think one of those boarder kids had a close encounter of the dead body kind and then puked his guts up?" Greg considered as he looked back at the narrow wheel tracks between areas of blood collection.

"Brass, did the clerk recognize the kids as regulars?" Sara asked.

"He indicated they come in at night once in a while but he couldn't come up with any names. I'm going to have him come by the station to check out juvenile photos but he's to call me if they show back up," Brass related before he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "This is Brass."

As the detective's conversation continued, Sara and Greg resumed their processing but could hear from Jim's tone that he wasn't going to be a happy camper from it.

"Guess what?" Brass growled when he closed his phone.

"Thank you, sir, may I have another?" Greg offered with a straight face.

"Very funny, Sanders. Undersheriff McKeen's caught in traffic on the I-15 from an accident and has asked yours truly to give a statement to the press," Brass rumbled and looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Brass, you'll do fine. Just keep it brief," Sara recommended.

"Oh, I intend to. Let the chief or undersheriff have their 15 minutes of fame instead," Jim said as he reluctantly headed toward the reporters.

David had stayed nearby even though he had released the body before the CSI's had initiated their investigation. That was not usual for him. Sara glanced at him curiously.

"Anything else, David?"

The bespectacled, somewhat cherubic round face looked startled out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no, Sara, it's just getting to be where I'm waiting for another week to come and the next one is found," David said looking sadly at the body.

"Me too, David, but we're all working hard so that won't be the case," Sara replied softly. "You can take her in about thirty minutes."

Brass blinked from the glare of the camera lights while another LVPD officer announced to the assembled reporters that the homicide detective would give a statement and accept a few questions from reporters he chose. With an internal sigh of resignation, he straightened his tie and stepped forward.

Paula wasted no time in thrusting her microphone into his face. "Detective Brass, can you confirm this to be the latest victim of Vegas' newest serial killer?"

"Ms. Francis, the other officer had indicated I was going to give a statement and then answer a FEW questions. Since you decided to put the cart before the horse, I can only say that the body of a young woman has been found. Now, you there from Channel 4....," Jim was motioning to another reporter.

"Detective Brass, you** didn't** answer my question," Paula insisted as she stepped in front of the other reporter who mouthed a silent protest of one word consisting of four letters.

"I can appreciate your persistence, Ms. Francis, and I have answered your question to MY satisfaction. But the other gentleman is also allowed his question so if you don't mind," Brass redirected as Paula gave him a frosty stare but maintained her professional composure.

"Detective Brass, you state the body found as that of a young woman. Was she nude like the others?" the male reporter queried.

"As stated it was the body of a young woman and the crime scene investigators are going over the area with a fine tooth comb as always. More details will be made available tomorrow during a news conference the undersheriff will be having in the early afternoon at a time to be announced. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Brass finished as the reporters continued to shout out questions. He gave a slight nod toward Paula Francis whose cold glare shot icicle daggers his way.

Jim's eyes roved over the nearby onlookers while speaking to three officers who were doing crowd control. He saw a group of teenagers…one in particular catching his eye…holding skateboards. Still maintaining a casual air, he turned his back to the crowd while talking into his 2-way radio and the officers headed on to their squad cars as they used a bullhorn and arm motions to tell the crowd to disperse and go home.

"See, I told you, no sweat," the leader of the kids sneered as he put his board on the ground to skate off. The other kids did the same when they found themselves suddenly surrounded by two squad cars and a police K-9 officer. The German Shepherd's deep barks and threatening growls kept the kids at bay as Brass strode up.

"Well, as they say down south, you boys are in a heap a trouble," Brass told them before he informed them they were being taken in for questioning. The kids were dumbfounded before protesting they knew their rights and when did they get their phone calls.

Brass stepped up and poked the first youth who was the loudest in voicing their innocence in the chest. "You'll get your phone call for your mama to come down and wipe your butt for you. Take 'em on, Officer Carlson." Jim nodded at the other officer who promptly put the kid into the squad car with his buddies.

Jim was now aware of Sara and Greg joining them as David had left in the minivan to take the victim back to the morgue.

"Loved the way you worked the press, Brass, it was genius," Greg remarked.

"Watch it, Sanders," Brass warned.

"It's been a long night already, guys, and we've got more to do back at the lab," Sara intervened as she pointed to their vehicles.

"Yeah, well at least another press conference doesn't await me," a relieved Brass sighed.

His next stop was the LVPD where he'd called Detective Vartann on the way to ask for help interviewing the four teens taken in for questioning from the crime scene.

The kids had been split into two interview rooms. He'd take the one with the kid with the bloodstained shirt and the so-called leader of the group. Sara had told him she would join him to assist. Vartann would take the other room along with Greg.

Brass walked in with Sara. They took their seats across from the youths. The kid who had been wearing the bloodstained T-shirt, which had been taken for evidence, now wore a "Property of the LVPD XXL" shirt instead. He was chewing anxiously on a fingernail while his friend, the apparent leader, mustered a stoic appearance that bordered on nonchalant.

"So, what were you upstanding and law-abiding young citizens doing out after curfew tonight?" Brass started in a sarcastic tone.

"We were on our way to the old folks' home to sing Kumbaya," replied the leader kid with a sneer.

"I wouldn't be so overconfident, Junior. You and your buds were at a crime scene just to check it out I suppose. How is it that your sidekick here has blood on his T-shirt that matches smeared pools of blood of the murder victim?" Brass wasted no time in setting the tone of the interview.

Sara began to set out a series of pictures taken of the victim. The kid in the LVPD shirt went pale and glanced away. Even the leader kid looked rattled as his eyes darted from photo to photo.

"We know it was her blood was on your shirt. Just tell us what happened. Did you see anyone else or notice anything?" Sara encouraged the LVPD T-shirt kid.

He looked at his friend, the leader of their group for guidance, who merely shrugged. "Tell 'em, we got nothin' to hide."

"We were just hangin' out, skatin' around the 'hood. The church is a good spot to go to. The lights around there are always half out so we're used to cruisin' through in the dark. I was going first to go to the fountain and hit the stairs 'n rails. Man, I was going balls to the walls when all of a sudden I hit something and I go flying off my board. I got rolled a few times, my board nailing me in the 'nads."

Brass grimaced slightly, relating as only a fellow male could while the kid continued.

"Look…I…I…I didn't know I had anything on my shirt until one of my bros told me and then we got a look at what I hit. We didn't see nothin' else…" the kid shuddered as his voice trailed away.

"We told you, man, we didn't do anything wrong. We called it in, didn't we? Don't we get a reward or somethin'?" the leader kid now challenged as his arrogance reasserted itself.

"Yeah, you get a reward alright. No night in juvie for you punks. You're not released until your parents come for you. Take' em to youth detention," Brass motioned to the jail guard.

Sara shook her head after the kids were taken out of the room. "Brass, it's obvious they just stumbled into this."

"Right, makes you confident about our future in their hands one day, smart asses," Jim rubbed tiredly at the back of his neck.

Vartann opened the door to poke his head in. "Brass, we got nothing. Same for you?"

Brass nodded wearily. "Just send them on to detention to wait with their bros for their parents to come for them."

Sara stretched slightly as Brass stood up with her. "Go home, Jim, and get some rest. Let's hope this one will give us something this time."

"See you," Jim said as he headed the opposite way toward his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Conrad Ecklie was in Grissom's office the first thing next morning before heading to a meeting with Undersheriff McKeen and the chief of police. Grissom preferred to fly under the radar when it came to politics going on between the crime lab and the police department. Although he knew Ecklie's history of being a self-promoter and taking being self-ambitious to a new level, Grissom had to admit to feeling a margin of sympathy for the crime lab's assistant director given Ecklie's appearance of having had little sleep the night before.

"Number six was found last night, as you know," Grissom initiated the conversation as he reviewed the preliminary case file.

"Is there anything new to go on at all?" Ecklie asked.

"Doc Robbins' preliminary autopsy findings read like the others. The cause of death was due to massive blood loss secondary to transected vessels in the neck and wrists from horizontal cuts made with a straight edge blade. The manner of the cuts was consistent with the previous victims. Toxicology's pending but the same drugs will likely be found," Grissom was summarizing when Ecklie interrupted.

"What colors this time?"

"Blue, green, red and yellow."

"In the same locations?"

"No deviation, same as the others."

"Damn. I need something concrete to give McKeen and the chief. This doesn't make our high-tech crime lab look good at all."

"Conrad, this killer is meticulous and taking great care not to leave any clues beyond what we have. We're reviewing what little trace evidence there is in conjunction with the autopsy and toxicology findings and doing the background checks of the victims to correlate any possible connections."

"Would you be available to attend this meeting with me? The swing shift supervisor is out with the flu and the day supervisor is still on vacation out of the country."

"Actually, I'm preparing to have another staff meeting with my team to review the cases but I'll come as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Gil."

Grissom watched Ecklie go before he gathered the case files on the five other victims to stack with the sixth one. He then headed to a nearby conference room where his team waited, most of them drinking coffee to stay awake. Without any preamble, he seated himself at the head of the table and opened the newest case file.

"We all know that victim number six was found late last night in another church parking lot that Sara and Greg covered. She's been identified as Denise Hammond. Brass said she was last seen leaving a club two days ago alone around closing. I've got Doc Robbins' initial autopsy findings which mirrors the previous victims. I know we've been brainstorming hard on this one but the perpetrator leaves us precious little to work with. The press has still not been made aware of the bodies being painted or what was done to the pubic region of each victim. Let's go over what we do know," Grissom said as he stood up and went to post the autopsy photos of Denise Hammond on large white dry eraser board. He turned and pointed to the photos of the first victim and waited expectantly to hear from the team who had been reviewing their handouts on all of the cases.

"The other five victims were lesbians who frequented that type of clubs or bars and were known to be friends or casually acquainted through one-night stands or very brief relationships," Catherine began. "The first victim was Gabrielle Fernandez, age 26, a UNLV student, last seen leaving the Free Zone. She was found at St. Thomas Catholic Church parking lot posed in a kneeling position. Her wrists and neck had been cut with a straight-edged blade with cause of death from massive blood loss. The torso, arms and legs were painted green, the breasts were painted blue, and the genital area painted red. The pubic area above had been shaved except for the numbers 01 and the pubic hair painted yellow. Doc Robbins said the shaved skin was fresh with no new stubble and freshly clotted razor nicks."

"Victim number two was Emily Reagan, age 29, a pediatric nurse who worked at Desert Palm and last seen leaving the Piranha Night Club. She was found at Our Lady of Las Vegas Catholic Church. The body posing, slashed wrists and neck, body painting, and shaved pubic area were the same except for the number 2," said Warrick.

"Victim number three was Serena Watts, age 34, a fifth grade elementary school teacher who was last seen at the Candybar Las Vegas. She was found at St. Christopher Catholic Church in the parking lot as the first two and now with the number 3 shaved in the pubic area. The same body paint color pattern applies here too," Greg indicated looking at Grissom and then referring to his notes.

"Mei-Yun Chang, age 39, a real estate broker, was victim number four who was last seen at the Girl Bar at closing. She was found at the St. Elizabeth Ann Seton Catholic Church. Her body position was the same, cut wrists and throat with traumatic blood loss, colored body paint application identical to the other victims," Nick concluded after flipping through some pages.

"Valerie Rawlings, age 42, an independent caterer who was last seen at the Free Zone but was later found at the St. Joseph Husband of Mary Catholic Church. The exact same body posing, massive blood loss from slashed throat and wrists, body painting pattern and the number 5 shaved into the pubic area to indicate her status as the fifth victim," Sara stated with weary sigh.

There was a prolonged silence as Grissom gave his newest CSI team member a slightly amused look whose nose was to the grindstone reviewing their collective notes. Sara gave a sharp nudge under the table.

"Umm, oops, sorry everyone," Iris piped up, causing a ripple of amusement around the table, before she continued without skipping a beat. "Denise Hammond was 22 years old and she was last seen at the Girl Bar before she left just after closing. Her occupation was as a concierge at The Luxor. As Grissom stated, the pattern has been maintained with respect to posing of the body, a straight-edge blade used to cut the vessels of the neck and wrists with resultant major blood loss that was cause of death. The pubic hair was entirely shaved away except for the number 6 as with the previous victims with body painting as described on the prior victims."

Grissom gave an approving look at his team before encouraging more dialogue. "What else?"

"The toxicology reports all reflect the usage of Ecstasy which would have made handling of the victims easy. The drug gives combined feelings of calm, relaxed, sensuality and in women especially, the loss of inhibition. It can be used as a liquid, powder or tablet, all convenient ways the killer can deliver in more than one way. Traces of ketamine hydrochloride have also been found. It's a potent cocktail this sicko's using," Warrick said shaking his head.

"So the killer gets Ecstasy which you can snag just about anywhere, but the ketamine would be harder to obtain wouldn't it since it's a pharmaceutical preparation for veterinarians as an animal tranquilizer?" Catherine added.

"Interviews with club patrons and staff all indicated the victims were behaving in an almost giddy state but attributed this to a typical night of clubbing. The women were all known to have used Ecstasy in the past with others they hooked up with for the night or were in brief relationships with," Grissom interjected.

"We should check again with local pharmacies and internet inquiries for special orders where ketamine could be ordered along with area veterinarians," Greg recommended. "I'll do it."

"We've noted from the collective autopsy findings that the drugs were most likely ingested as opposed to being snorted or injected since Doc Robbins found no evidence of skin punctures or residue in the nasal cavities. The gastric contents for each victim that was submitted for toxicology showed positive for the drugs as well as in the blood," Warrick reminded them.

"The victims have all been found kneeling in the parking lots of Catholic churches but no other places of worship, like Protestant or synagogues or mosques. They're posed like they're praying. Why?" Nick queried.

"Maybe they're asking for forgiveness being posed kneeling and with arms stretched out?" Catherine replied who had been raised Catholic.

"Forgiveness for what? Being themselves?" Greg wondered.

"The Catholic Church has a firm stance about homosexuality, as do most Protestant denominations, but the Episcopalians have confirmed gay clergy. The killer may be trying to make a point about acceptance," Iris considered. "It may also be why no other churches or places of worship have been targeted thus far."

"That's plausible, Iris. Any other ideas?" Grissom urged, glancing around the table.

"You'd think the killer would've been observed by now since after the second killing the police knew that church parking lots were where the bodies were left. The news kept that knowledge fresh in the public's mind. Several churches were employing night security if they weren't already or the police were maintaining stakeouts," Sara remarked.

"Right, Sara, but not knowing where the killer would strike next with how many churches there are here in the Vegas metro area proper makes it impossible for the police to cover them all night to night. Some churches can't afford extra security and those were ones the police were focusing on more. Remember that in three of the killings that the security guard was found asleep or distracted by a BB shot through a car window or a police officer being called away by a phony 911 call nearby of a stabbing," Catherine countered.

"We've been over painting the body different colors. The same colors are used over and over and in the same areas of blue, green, red and yellow. But what's the significance?" Nick shrugged.

"Why shave numbers in _**that**_ area too?" Greg threw out. "Did any of the victims…you know, do that?"

"You've never watched porn?" Nick shot back with an amused look.

Greg's expression became flustered only for a moment. "Yeah, I have, so?"

"Nearly all of the poontang in there's shaved, altar boy!" Warrick chuckled.

"That's crass, guys!" Sara fumed, Catherine and Iris nodding in agreement, but all knew it remained a fact nonetheless.

"Let's keep the conversation directed to the case and not personal viewing habits. Interviews with friends of the victims done by Brass or other detectives all indicate that the women did not shave themselves. Doc Robbins believes the victims were shaved just before they were killed and this could have been accomplished with the victims in a sedated, anesthetized state," Grissom redirected the discussion.

"All the bodies were clean and probably washed prior to being painted. There was very little trace evidence to be gathered as a result. The killer waited for the body paint to be dry before posing the bodies and then cutting the throat and wrists because the paint was not smeared anywhere and in particular on the knees or palms or face where the skin was in contact with the pavement. Remember that faint band-like marks were present on the wrists of the victims and its probable each victim may have been suspended for the body paint to be applied uniformly because even the soles of the feet were painted. The volume of blood, splatter and arterial spurting also occur at the same location. There was no forensic evidence of sexual assault in any of the victims," Warrick confirmed pointing at the crime scene photos for each woman.

"The killer shows no apparent preference as to age or ethnicity since the victims range in both categories, and you know those colors are in the pride flag," Iris observed quietly.

"_**You**_ know about the pride flag?" Warrick was surprised.

"Research, sir, and some personal experience," Iris replied somewhat mysteriously.

"Iris puts an interesting idea out there. She's right in that these colors do make up the pride flag of the gay and lesbian community. The colors are from the bottom to top: purple, blue, green, yellow, orange and red," Grissom said thoughtfully.

"So our killer is a lesbian-hating, anti-Catholic who's a psychotic with a color fetish for red, blue, green and yellow?" Nick declared.

"Funny one, Nick, but seriously why would the killer wait until after posing the victim to slash the neck and wrists so fatal blood loss occurs?" Sara asked.

"I wonder if the victims were killed just before being taken to the church parking lots," Iris remarked.

"Because?" Catherine challenged.

"The killer's taking care that each victim looks the same and if you have someone still alive who might potentially struggle then it takes extra time which the killer doesn't necessarily have. You'd have to time it just so in order to position the victim and then slash the neck and wrists, taking care not to mess up your presentation as it were. I mean doing this in a church parking lot is bold enough as it is. To me it was like green with envy," Iris said carefully.

Grissom's head cocked at Iris as she felt the scrutiny of his stare. "To be green with envy? Please go on, Iris."

"I was just thinking out loud, Grissom."

"That's what we're all doing, so continue."

"Uh, well, the killer seems to be using colors in conjunction with posing each body nude in a church parking lot, so it just strikes me as what else might be said with the colors. The saying of being green with envy came to mind," Iris clarified.

Puzzled looks reflected on the rest of the team. Iris chewed the inside of her lip, wondering if what she'd said made no sense.

Grissom's brow was furrowed in thought for several moments also before he said, "Everyone's seen the movie "Seven"?"

The rest of the team all nodded yes.

"In the Catholic Church, the seven deadly sins are explored as more extensive subject matter than in the protestant denominations. My mother saw to it I was fully versed in them. "Dante's Inferno" in the movie "Seven" was used as part of the killer's modus operandi. Colors are also associated with the seven deadly sins: violet – pride; envy – green – such as Iris recalled; gluttony – orange; blue –lust; red – anger; yellow – greed; light blue – sloth." There are also seven punishments in hell and seven animals too," Grissom said and would've continued had Catherine's slight head shake of "no" stopped him. He silently agreed it would have been overkill, a mirthless pun at best.

"We know the chemical analysis of the paint used on the victims is the same as that is used for example by sports fans who don their team's colors to show for a game. No local suppliers have had any unusually large requests for the particular color shades the killer is using, but I'd like to tackle looking further into national or international suppliers," Iris requested as Grissom nodded his approval.

"Grissom, are you saying that the killer is a copycat using that movie for inspiration and there will one more victim?" Sara proposed.

"Not quite, Sara, although it seems this killer may be influenced in using the colors to express feelings of envy and anger. The shade of blue is darker so the feeling of lust is also likely," Grissom replied.

"Isn't that kind of out there?" Nick suggested.

"No, this killer is methodical and patient. The victims were selected with care and not randomly. I believe they were drugged while at the clubs and followed after they left for home since each of them left alone. The killer can obviously calculate the effect of the drug before it fully incapacitates the victim. We have more exploring to do. Greg's going to research the ketamine aspect again and Iris the body paint. The rest of you go home and get some sleep. This has been a good round table discussion. I've been roped into a meeting to go to with Ecklie, the undersheriff and chief of police," Grissom finished with a sigh.

"Lucky you," Warrick said sympathetically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Brass was finally home officially he thought after putting his car in the garage.

He put his keys on the key holder by the door between the utility room and garage. He kicked off his shoes and went on through the kitchen to the living room and glanced at the digital answering machine. No messages, not that he expected it. He kept hoping to hear from Ellie but some days it was tough to keep that small internal flame alive. The latest victim looked vaguely like her and it'd been hard to address the mob of reporters civilly. He felt bitter and particularly sarcastic at that moment.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" His voice echoed hollowly throughout the house. He shrugged wearily as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Just once to hear a reply of someone glad to see him, someone who cared exclusively for him and felt he was special, someone who'd be there each day. He wondered a moment but shook off the thought.

Changing into blue jeans and a polo shirt, Jim went out to the back yard to his koi pond. It was a refuge for him when work tried to follow him home. Brass threw some food to the fish and watched the gulping mouths go to work with a grin, feeling the mouths nibble hungrily at his fingertips in the process as they brushed the watery surface. Would he get a woman to do the same he mused with a grunt? He sat himself in a lounge chair under a tree that shaded the pond, shut his eyes and dozed off, not caring when he woke up because no one else was there to care either.

* * * * *

An hour later, Iris was getting home herself after making a quick stop at the grocery to pick up some items. She was still getting used to the Bronco after trading in her beloved Jeep a few months back knowing she needed a larger vehicle for her field work and volunteering at her church. The Bronco was a 4-wheel drive and she felt on top of the world when driving it. It was a dark emerald green, her favorite color, and emblazoned with a large gold Dallas Stars logo on the hood to show her support for her favorite sports team. The large SUV fit into her 1-care garage but not by much she found after the fact. As the garage door shut behind the Bronco, Iris hopped out and slung the bag of dog food over her shoulder and grabbed her backpack-type purse and grocery bags with the other. Excited baying and loud snuffles were heard at the door, causing Iris to smile, knowing her four-footed welcome committee awaited.

"Back you two, back! Cyrano! Durante!" Iris ordered loudly and then followed it with the Navajo commands the dogs had learned during their personalized security training when they all still lived in Dallas. The dogs sat with faint whines of protest, allowing Iris to pass and put the dog food in the pantry with the other items from the grocery.

Iris checked her computer for emails and the home phone. No news was good news she told herself. She left long enough to walk the dogs that in reality walked her although they were obedient about it. After the dogs were taken care of, she took a quick shower and crawled into bed to take a power nap. Before she fell asleep, she touched the other side of the bed and wistfully smoothed the quilt free of imaginary wrinkles as was her habit daily.

* * * * *

Brass' cell phone rang mercilessly with the ring tone set for Grissom's number as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes a moment before retrieving the phone from his pocket. It had interrupted a pretty intense dream he was having and a critical point was being reached when the blasted phone started buzzing and ringing. He had to remember to set the phone on vibrate only when taking a nap.

"What's up, Gil?" Jim asked grouchily.

"Sorry to wake you," Grissom was sincerely apologetic.

"Bad timing…I was close to getting lucky with that new red-headed bartender at the Toby Keith I Love This Bar who we met on the Bronson homicide," Brass chuckled but Grissom recognized a bitter note beneath it.

"I thought you made an impression there but isn't your preference for brunettes?"

"Nope it never went anywhere beyond suggestive flirting but you'd think Iris would've approved given it was a country bar."

"Jim, she's not into clubbing and only goes if it's with someone from our team and that's generally only if dancing's involved."

"Yeah, she's our Ginger Rogers next to Catherine. You know these days I'll just about take any red-heads, blondes, and to answer your question, my favorite brunettes…just short of any female with seven teeth in a row and a pulse."

"I'll keep that in mind should I want to add matchmaker to my resume."

"So why'd you call?"

"We figured you might be more willing to say yes to me."

"And who's we?"

"Ecklie, Undersheriff McKeen and the chief of police."

"You're rare for being indirect, Gil, yes to what?"

"Let me preface this by saying you're not the only one being called back in."

"Gil!"

"Just get yourself dressed and back here to the crime lab. That's all I can say for now."

Grissom abruptly hung up, leaving Brass cursing mightily to the four winds.

* * * * *

Catherine had never even gotten the chance to leave lab when she felt her cell phone vibrating in the front pocket of her denim slacks. Tossing her head slightly, she pushed away locks of straying fiery red hair before she put the phone to her ear.

"This is Catherine." She listened intently for several moments.

"What the…Gil…this had better be your idea of a joke because I've more than earned the next few hours of sleep before I have to pick up Lindsey at school!"

"Catherine, I know this is highly unusual but your input will be critical and would you mind another favor?"

She looked heavenward for divine intervention but knew that wasn't in the cards.

"Okay, Gil, I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * * * *

In the parking lot Nick and Warrick were bouncing ideas off each other about the team meeting between Nick's Avalanche and Warrick's Mustang. Catherine joined them with a "hey guys" as both men grinned at her. The attractive redhead shook her head thinking it wasn't fair how boyish they both looked and with killer smiles to boot.

"Boys, you thought you were making a clean getaway!" Catherine exclaimed as she crooked a beckoning finger their way.

Exchanging curious looks, Warrick and Nick went to join Catherine and head back into the crime lab building.

"What's up? Is there a break in the case that quickly?" Nick drawled.

"No, we've been called in to that meeting Grissom went to," Catherine replied.

"Us? Come on, what could we possibly add that Grissom can't tell them from the latest team meeting?" Warrick protested.

"Sooner we're there the sooner we're out," Catherine said as they stepped into the elevator.

* * * * *

Brass opened the doors to Undersheriff McKeen's office and braced himself for whatever this meeting was going to require of him. His eyes went wide as he saw he wasn't the only one joining Grissom. Seated in succession at the large conference table besides Grissom were Catherine, Warrick, Nick and, to his greatest surprise, Iris. He went to the last available chair by her and took a seat.

"Morning, Jim," she whispered softly with a slight smile.

"Hey, Iris, you'd think they could've sprung for some Krispy Kremes," Jim murmured, a rumbling gurgle in his stomach to remind him of no breakfast.

"Aw, our poor Brass! Let's do breakfast or brunch or whatever after this," Iris suggested sympathetically _soto voce_ to him.

"You're on," he muttered out of the side of his mouth while trying to maintain an interested expression about the meeting ready to start.

* * * * *

"Thank you all for coming back on short notice for this meeting," Ecklie said with a sweeping arm gesture of welcome to Grissom's team members and Brass. "I know you're all curious about being made part of this so we won't waste any time."

Undersheriff McKeen was standing but leaned forward to put his hands on the conference table as he addressed them all. "Conrad, Gil and I just finished a first phase meeting with the chief of police who in turn has left for a meeting with Bishop Joseph Pepe of the Archdiocese of Las Vegas Catholic Churches. It's been decided to initiate an undercover operation to apprehend this killer who is preying on a specific part of our diverse community."

"Get ready for BS or PC mode," Catherine whispered to Grissom as the undersheriff's gaze was directed to a large map on an easel with stickpins that indicated the locations of the where the victims had been dumped and where last seen and also where each woman had lived.

"An undercover operation, Jeff, then what do you need the CSI's here for?" Brass asked.

"We've been in contact with the management of the Girl Bar which by far was the favorite entertainment spot of all the victims. They have agreed to allow two female law enforcement personnel to be at the club undercover to hopefully flush the killer out," McKeen began when Brass held up his hands in a placating fashion.

"Come on, Jeff, we've got female officers that we could utilize. Don't tell me you had the idea that Catherine or Iris would be suitable candidates for this type of assignment! They don't hit for that team!" Brass protested before adding hastily when he saw the women's joint expression of disbelief. "No offense, ladies."

"On the contrary, Jim, the undersheriff has a valid reason for considering them," Grissom interjected.

"I'm all ears," Brass sighed with an air of resignation and folded his hands.

"We don't want to use any policewomen who might be of that persuasion because of the likelihood the killer could already be aware of who they are. I think it best to use two women going under this premise: They are a couple employed as CSI's who had not "come out" until after the killings began. They were working on the cases initially but were pulled off by their superiors to do in-lab work instead. Feeling they've been unjustly isolated from field work, they're taking a stand in support of their fellow sisters," the undersheriff outlined his plan to them.

"Why Iris and myself as opposed to other female CSI's on the other shifts?" Catherine said with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

"The owners of the Girl Bar have a weekly karaoke talent contest. The winners go week to week until they are voted off and new contenders are accepted like in "American Idol". We need the two undercover candidates to be able to sing and dance. Catherine, your past experience as an exotic dancer qualifies you immediately. Iris, you're known to sing and your hobbies of ballroom dancing and fencing made you a natural second choice," Ecklie interjected with McKeen's abrupt nod of support.

"Hey, if this is gonna fly, I want them to have a refresher in self-defense to be prepared for whatever whenever," Jim insisted tensely.

"I agree," Grissom nodded.

"Will we be the only ones there should something happen?" Iris said tapping a finger on her chin.

"No. That's why we've also asked for Detective Brass, Warrick and Nick to be present. The Girl Bar management is agreeable to having security present and that would be provided by the three of you. You could also make discrete inquiries to club patrons if the opportunity presents itself," replied McKeen.

"Won't this leave our team too short-handed though?" Iris was concerned about this.

"Conrad has assured me that the day and swing shifts will provide any extra hands I need beyond Sara and Greg. Warrick and Nick will still help on days not needed on assignment, but you two will still assist with in-lab work during this," Grissom assured her before adding. "Well, what do you think?"

"Iris and I would like to step out for thirty minutes to add to this plan of action," Catherine proposed.

"Granted," Grissom said while the undersheriff looked momentarily disgruntled.

Grissom merely shrugged it off.

An animated discussion began after the women left the room.

"So Nick and I are going to be like bouncers?" Warrick grinned.

"Like hell," Brass snorted. "If anyone's a bouncer, it's me."

"I waited tables in college," Nick offered.

"Yeah, they'll love it. I can hear 'em now – hey, sweet cheeks!" Warrick cracked up.

"I believe Brass and Warrick would work best as so-called bouncers or security. The Girl Bar does have some male staff and Nick might fit the bill as a waiter," Grissom suggested.

"Now it just hinges on Catherine and Iris," Ecklie said.

It took less than thirty minutes when the doors opened for Catherine and Iris to return to the room. Iris reclaimed her seat while Catherine handed their outline to Ecklie who scanned it with raised eyebrows and then handed it on to the undersheriff. McKeen's face also showed surprise as he slid the paperwork in Grissom's direction. To his credit, Grissom's expression never changed while he read over the proposal.

"We need time to prepare, Conrad, but since this is Monday and the karaoke night will be on Friday, Iris and I will be ready," Catherine said confidently. "We'll need a bit of free reign for the materials we require for this assignment."

"Whatever you need, ladies, you'll have," promised Ecklie as McKeen agreed with another wordless head nod.

"Conrad, what if Catherine or Iris get asked out or to go home with someone?" Nick wondered.

"Nick, Iris and I are aware of that possibility and we'll be able to handle it," Catherine insisted, Ecklie seemed relieved not having to answer.

"Ladies, you'll have to act like a real couple. Are you up to it?" Brass challenged with a sly smirk while he pinned Iris with a particularly intense stare of scrutiny.

"Um, this puts my one year of high school drama to the test," Iris replied somewhat tartly as she momentarily locked eyes with Brass. She then stood and went over to Catherine.

"What'd you have in mind?" Catherine asked Iris with a saucy wink.

Iris bent and softly whispered into her ear, "Just follow suit but to shut Brass up in particular and leave no doubts with anyone."

With that, Iris tilted Catherine's head back to expose the long curving line of her neck with her forefinger. Iris leaned down and her lips gently grazed the point of where the cleavage started above Catherine's V-shaped shirt to begin a slow and deliberate line of kisses. Catherine's sharp intake of breath caused Iris to smile wickedly at their male spectators while the trail of kisses continued up to the hollow of her throat. Iris lingered here a few extra moments before continuing up Catherine's throat to her chin and stopping just short of her lips. Catherine's blue eyes were dancing impishly as Iris then initiated a long open-mouthed kiss on the pouty lips of the level III CSI. Catherine also demonstrating she could get into it as well and wound her arms around Iris' neck to tighten their embrace. At the end of the kiss, Iris playfully tweaked Catherine's nose and walked back to her chair nonchalantly.

The silence in the room was nearly palpable as the looks from the men ranged from dumbfounded to out and out approval.

Iris casually glanced Brass' way through lowered lashes but the detective's face was deceptively neutral she thought.

"Iris gets my vote," Nick said but his voice seemed a trace higher in pitch.

"Catherine will do great," Warrick declared as he winked her way.

Brass remained silent, offering no opinion of any kind, only a brooding thoughtful look.

"I think you'll both be quite convincing," Grissom agreed with a benign smile.

"Just be sure you're both ready for Friday night," Ecklie reminded them.

As everyone was leaving, Brass found himself walking by Iris so he quickly corralled her. "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Sure and it'll be my treat," Iris grinned as they walked on and discussed where they were going to go which turned out being back at Iris' place for "mystery omelets" which were her rendition of making up a leftover surprise that left Jim asking for a second and third helping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next few days flashed by for Catherine and Iris. Each day the women had spent in working out choreography routines and singing for songs they'd picked to do for at least three weeks. The ballroom studio where Iris continued taking ballroom dancing classes at had graciously allowed them to use it free of charge. Iris tutored Catherine in basic voice lessons and had been pleasantly surprised with how quickly the senior CSI had picked up on it. Catherine proved to have a strong alto at her command that Iris complemented with a sultrier tone when they did a duet. The redhead was equally delighted to see Iris was up to the task of learning the new dance steps and throwing herself into it.

"Lord, Iris, I need one of your massages! My back is toast," groaned Catherine, placing a hand in the small of her lumbar region, after finishing the steps to the last song they were rehearsing.

"You're entitled to a freebie anytime," Iris grinned back and then winced herself as her knees and ankles popped in unison.

"Take five!" Catherine ordered imperiously.

"I'll second that," Iris agreed.

"So who's your biggest dance influence, Iris?" Catherine asked, wiping her face with a towel as they took their break.

"Um, I think I'd have to say Michael Flatley," Iris replied, also grateful to take a breather.

"He's that Irish dancer, right?" Catherine recalled after racking her brain.

"Yup and he's here in Vegas for his "Celtic Tiger" show. I'd just about kill for the chance to go but the shows have been sold out for months," Iris sighed wistfully as she stretched out prone on the floor and rested her chin between her hands on upraised elbows.

"I'm not into that type of dancing but I've seen a commercial of him and the man's got some swagger I'll give him that," Catherine considered.

"That swagger is what I'm using for my inspiration, Catherine. I'm not one to take the spotlight and I'm going to have to take on a different persona to pull this off," Iris said candidly.

"You can do it," said Catherine ala Rob Schneider.

Both women broke up into helpless giggles for several moments before Catherine turned thoughtful.

"Really, Iris, I understand your concern about this assignment. It's a bit out of my own comfort zone too but I believe we stand a very good chance of getting to expose the killer. I mean you had your own brush with that one when you were in Dallas…" Catherine was rambling on when she saw Iris grimace as she shut her eyes.

Catherine clenched her teeth at that and reached over to give Iris a hug.

"Iris, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Catherine tried to amend but Iris shook her head as she regarded her friend.

"No worries, Catherine, I mean who could've foreseen the Dallas FTD killer being a detective in the homicide department and someone I thought I knew as a close friend. He had other plans though thinking he was in love with me and I had to set him straight. A good friend was all I could be. You know he then had me pegged as his next victim and came darn near close to making it a reality. I guess in a way I have him to thank because it helped me decide that I needed to get away from Dallas. I was also equally fortunate that Grissom was willing to take a chance on me as a green level one," Iris said softly.

"Grissom has a knack for choosing the right person at the right time to add to the team, so don't second-guess your being chosen. He knows when he sees potential, Iris, because you're now a solid level two," Catherine nudged her playfully.

"Well, I can usually shake it off on the rare occasions when it does rise up to haunt me. I think it's because of this case where the victims are all women again just keeps it fresh," Iris said self-deprecatingly with a forefinger tapping her temple.

"Come on, change of pace, girl," Catherine grinned and hauled Iris to her feet. Another song selection was made and they began to go over the steps.

* * * * *

Brass was sitting in his Dodge Charger in his driveway, looked at his watch and scowled. Friday evening was fast approaching and he just didn't like the look of this assignment. He'd held his tongue at the meeting earlier in the week after trying to voice his misgivings. Jim had sought Grissom out after the meeting had concluded to get his best friend's take and the conversation was fresh in his mind:

"Gil, I don't like this notion of using Catherine and Iris for undercover work. Contrary to what our grand poobah of an undersheriff thinks, we do have female detectives or policewomen who could do this in lieu of them," Brass insisted.

"Jim, they are capable or McKeen wouldn't have picked them along with Ecklie's blessing. I do understand your concern. Look at it this way, you'll be there as mother hen if needed," Grissom smiled.

"That does precious little to give my mind any peace," Brass grumbled, "now if it were up to me…"

"It's not your decision to make, Jim, yet I do take comfort in knowing you'll be there with Warrick and Nick to watch over them to ensure their safety," Grissom benignly interrupted.

Jim groaned inwardly knowing he'd make no headway with his friend to see things his way.

His mind coming back to the present, Jim again checked his watch and pulled his car out of the driveway to head toward the Girl Bar. The misgivings he had continued to needle him with a feeling of foreboding he couldn't shake.

* * * * *

Catherine and Iris arrived together at the Girl Bar so there would be no doubt they were a twosome. Brass had arrived nearly at the same time. Nick and Warrick were already waiting as they lounged against Nick's Avalanche Z71.

"Now remember *69* is the text number on the cell phones if there's any trouble," Catherine reminded them all with a wickedly arched brow.

"Figures she picked that number," Iris murmured to Nick who merely grinned as he saw her blush slightly.

"It's good you're all here early. This is my watch so you'll all be answering to me.

We're supposed to go in now and get acquainted with the management and layout of the joint," Brass told them all in a no-nonsense fashion.

"This is one place you won't be getting a lap dance, Brass," teased Catherine as she fondly slid an arm around Brass' waist.

His face puckered like a lemon at her remark, breaking up Nick and Warrick in the process, while Iris' mouth went into a silent "O" shape in surprise.

"Catherine, I'll keep that in mind, as long as I get to pick you," Jim shot back. "Okay, let's get in there and do the job."

* * * * *

Friday night at the Girl Bar and it was full to capacity. Iris peeked through the curtains to the stage area where she and Catherine would soon be making an entrance. The butterflies in her stomach did little to help. Dominique, the manager, looked at her sympathetically. The woman seemed to tower over Iris and must've been at least six feet in height. She was a statuesque African American woman and was gorgeous Iris thought in her dark purple sequined gown and piled up hair accented with a diamond-like tiara and white feathers.

"Love, have you ever sang in public before?" Dominique asked with a thickly penciled-in raised eyebrow.

"Yes but only in church aside from solos in my shower or car," Iris replied with a pensive expression.

"If you get this crowd in your corner, you'll have them eating out of your hand," Dominique said encouragingly with a dazzling white toothy smile. Her voice was deep and had a rich throaty quality to it. "I have to get ready to announce you and Catherine being tonight's new contestants. You've got fifteen minutes to go. Take no prisoners."

Catherine came by and took Iris by the arm. "Come back with me to the dressing room. I want to check your make-up."

"Ack, make-up! I didn't even think of make-up. The costume's revealing enough," Iris exclaimed, making another "front end alignment" of her bust as she adjusted the apparel she was in.

"Don't worry, I'll have you looking so hot you'll have to beat off your admirers," Catherine laughed.

"I seriously doubt the admirers, Catherine!" Iris replied loudly before she murmured fervently in a low voice to herself while she followed Catherine. "Lord, help us. "

* * * * *

Nick scanned the Friday night crowd casually as he waited by the bar awaiting instruction on taking drink orders to and from tables. When the manager had announced to the patrons that he'd just been hired to be a waiter as a gesture of "equal opportunity employment", he feared the response would be overwhelmingly negative and it'd be his first and only night on the assignment. However, the crowd undeniably roared its approval after he had been made to stand up on the bar like in the movie "Coyote Ugly" and do a turnaround for the throng of women to get a 360-degree view of him with the tight jeans and form-fitting shirt he wore. To his amazement he did hear several feminine shouts of "sweet cheeks." Dominique had also introduced Warrick and Brass to the crowd, citing that the LVPD were volunteering extra security for their patrons. There were again wolf whistles and catcalls, Brass finding he was tugging at the neck of his shirt and wondering had it gotten hot all of a sudden. Nick saw Warrick standing by Brass and doing his utmost to keep a straight face whereas Brass just gave up and guffawed outright. Nick grimaced and casually placed his index, middle and fourth fingers in a closed "three" on his chest. Warrick and Brass knew the classic "read between the lines" this gesture meant, Warrick nodding in acknowledgment and Brass touching his nose. They disappeared into the crowd while Nick refocused his attention on the manager who introduced him to the night bartender.

"Nick, this is Andrea Schaffrath, our distributor of spirits and counsel, who'll orientate you on what to do," Dominique said.

Andrea stood at least 5'9" and wore her dark hair short but shaved at the sides. Her intense blue eyes seemed to bore through him as she surveyed him head to toe. She had some sort of an unusual tattoo on the inside of her left wrist that caught his eye.

"What's your tat of Andrea?" Nick drawled to strike up a friendly conversation.

"That's the eye of Horus. My girlfriend works at the Guggenheim Hermitage Museum and oversees its exhibit on ancient Egyptian artifacts. She talked me into getting the tat," Andrea replied. "By the way, you can call me Drae."

"Cool, nice ink, Drae," Nick said.

"Thanks. Where did you last waiter at?" she asked.

"Actually, it's been a few years, I'm just looking to supplement my paycheck like a lot of people these days," Nick replied casually.

"I heard that," Drae agreed as she wiped another glass with the bar towel before she went on to explain just what Nick's duties would be. She concluded with telling Nick who the best tippers were of the regulars.

Nick found Drae to be very amiable and outgoing as he watched her interaction with the incoming patrons, having the perfect personality of what constituted a good barkeep. She seemed to know everyone or if she didn't she would by night's end she'd told Nick. Drae also recommended that if he had any questions about a patron to check with her. She could prove to be a fountain of information he hoped.

* * * * *

The atmosphere had a nearly palpable electric charge as the crowd had already been stirred up by several fast dance songs played by the DJ. Dominique now strode onto the small stage as the spotlight was direct on her to act as emcee.

"My lovelies, we have a delectable treat for you all tonight. Four new contestants are here for our karaoke talent contest. First up is a couple who are new to our establishment. Please give a welcome worthy of the Girl Bar to Catherine and Iris!" Dominique initiated the applause and vanished from the stage as the spotlight closed for a moment.

The spotlight came back up and illuminated Catherine who sat with hands clasped and looking expectantly. She wore a pale blue chiffon gown flowed around her. A fog machine above the stage sent a cascade of white smoke from above that created a cloud effect as soft strains of music were heard. The spotlight widened to show Catherine seated on top of a ladder as a red laser effect framed her as if she were in a window.

She began to sing in her lower, sultry alto as a second voice joined her in duet.

Nick stood by the bar watching the crowd. Warrick and Brass were positioned on either side of the stage, Jim craning his neck so he could get a better look over the head of the patrons, some who were taller than he.

"Come to My Window"

"Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon  
I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon  
Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you  
Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon  
I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
love anyway  
Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon."

The spotlight widened now to show Iris dressed in a tuxedo wearing a white half-mask like in "Phantom of the Opera" as she ascended the ladder steps with a rose to present to Catherine as they continued to sing the song with a longing, haunting quality in keeping with the lyrics and mood it elicited. Each woman wore a nearly invisible headset microphone. Catherine gracefully descended toward her to take the rose in one hand and Iris' other offered hand to help her down the remaining steps. As the musical tempo picked up, Iris took Catherine into her arms and began to lead her in a slow waltz as their duet continued. It gave the crowd the impression of vintage Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers and communicated a genuine romantic feel that the audience was appreciating. Even though Iris was a few inches shorter than Catherine, it didn't show as the women moved gracefully over the floor. At the conclusion of the song, Iris dipped Catherine expertly and took the rose to run from the hollow of Catherine's throat up to her chin and in a circling motion from her jaw line to cheek to forehead and down the other cheek to chin. Catherine's eyes were closed with her face having an expression of intense wanting before Iris brought Catherine to her feet, went down on one knee in front of her and reverently kissed her hand. The spotlight went black.

Clapping ensued with "oohs" and "aahs" that swelled to include shouts from the crowd as the spotlight came back on and Catherine curtsied while Iris bowed low minus her mask. Brass observed she was wearing contacts now and not her usual wire-rimmed glasses. The noise became nearly deafening as the crowd voiced its approval of them. Dominique came back onstage to join them.

"My dears, I've never seen such an eloquent interpretation of our sister Melissa's song. Would you like to hear another from these lovelies tonight?" Dominique asked.

"YYYEEESSSS!!!" the rousing response came from many throats as one.

Dominique gave the women an approving glance and left the stage to them.

Iris took the initiative. "Thank you for your gracious welcome to Catherine and myself. We need your help for this next one."

With that, Iris reached over and tore at Catherine's gown which came off as rehearsed leaving her clad in a strappy platinum short dress exotic dancer outfit. Catherine did the same to Iris as the tuxedo came apart to show she was in a Wicked Temptations Rio de Janeiro black pant set. The next song cranked up, Frankie Goes to Hollywood's "Relax". Warrick and Nick were astonished, as was Brass, the men's attention focused anew on their coworkers.

"It's the right time now. Oh, oh, wee-ell-now!" Iris belted out strongly as she began to move suggestively with Catherine mirroring her movements. Iris began to dance in earnest with the Michael Flatley swagger he had in his production "Lord of the Dance" and her confidence grew with each step. She moved in pursuit of Catherine who deftly stayed just out of her reach around the stage. During the lyrics of "hit me with those laser beams" the stage went into a dazzling array of laser beams that was heightening the mood of the crowd who were mesmerized by the women on stage as their own frenetic dancing continued. This continued until Iris "cornered" Catherine and took her against her in a body molding embrace as her hands roamed freely over Catherine's torso and beneath the short dress to pull at top the matching silver panties just down enough to excite the audience more. The women now moved in concert through the rest of the song until the closing moments when Iris slid Catherine to the floor and moved over her in a predatory fashion like a black panther over its prey when the song's conclusion of Iris' exultant shout of "COME", she raised the mini-dress to bury her mouth on Catherine's lower abdomen around belly button level.

Brass had been sipping at a club soda and sputtered when Iris did that move and nearly sprayed the beverage through his nose. Warrick's eyes were popping as were Nick's.

The spotlight went dark again. Catherine began laughing as Iris playfully blew on her tummy like one would a baby.

The roar of the crowd was more for this song than the previous one as the spotlight came back on and Dominique had rejoined Catherine with Iris. Dominique fanned herself as she said, "My dears, the heat is volcanic up in here. There is competition in the house tonight. Thank you, lovelies, for a wonderful treat. Give us a moment to ready the stage for our next contestant. You two will be a tough act to follow."

Iris and Catherine exited stage left but the clapping, hooting and shouting continued on until Dominique shrugged with a wide smile and beckoned to them to return to the stage. "My sweets, Catherine and Iris aren't doing an encore but return to acknowledge your accolades. You are all welcome to stalk I mean talk to them as they mingle."

The crowd's reaction to Dominique's deliberate wording was loud and raucous laughter while Catherine and Iris hastily came back again as Catherine curtsied and Iris bowed with an exaggerated flourish of her arm to midsection. They again left the stage hand in hand.

In the dressing room, Iris leaned against the wall as Catherine began to freshen up. Catherine saw Iris looked a bit pale and wobbly as she gasped, "Catherine, my knees have turned to jelly!"

"Iris, you rocked out there and I love how you lead in the waltz and how rambunctious you got chasing me during the "Relax" song. That move at the end where you pinned me on the floor wasn't planned but it sure worked," Catherine laughed.

"Oh, I need to put a cold cloth to the back of my neck. You know it was like another person stepped in and took hold while I was out there. I think my name should be violet because I'm a shrinking one at the moment," Iris said wearily now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off.

"Go on, Iris, we need to get out there and start schmoozing with the crowd. I think Nick pointed toward the bartender who ought to be a wealth of information," Catherine prodded as Iris started to remove her makeup before changing clothes also.

* * * * *

Nick turned to see Drae had been watching the show before he hit the tables to take drink orders. "What'd you think?" he asked jerking his thumb at the stage where the next contestant now stood ready to sing.

"They're good. Trust me, if Dom's put them on first she knows who'll be back next Friday," Drae assured him.

Nick had to endure hearing the next two so-called contestants while he worked the tables with taking drink orders, putting up with having his behind slapped and being propositioned, Hearing many complimentary comments about his coworkers' appearance, he smiled with the knowledge that at least Catherine and Iris were bona fide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Catherine was just finishing getting dressed when she heard a discrete knock at the door. "Come on in, we're decent."

Warrick and Brass walked in.

"So, what'd you boys think of our little floor show?" Catherine asked slyly.

"You might consider doing a side job as an exotic dancer still because you've definitely got the moves," Brass replied with an admiring look her way.

"Brass man's right, Catherine, you got it and then some," Warrick agreed with a wide dimpled grin.

"Well, now how about my sidekick?" Catherine countered, draping an arm over Iris' shoulder.

"Uh, not necessary…," Iris started to say.

"Iris, you convinced me that Catherine is your lady love," Warrick said in a low voice so as not to be overheard outside the door.

Brass made a noncommittal shrug and said nothing.

Iris dropped her eyes a moment and then looked only toward Catherine and Warrick. "I think we'd better go on and do the mix and mingle at the bar."

"Right, see you gents later," Catherine said while she and Iris left the dressing room.

"Brass, what the hell? Iris did great too and you know it!" Warrick said angrily but still keeping a low volume of voice after the door had shut behind the women.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, Rick," Brass said with the hint of a jutting jaw that Warrick knew too well meant further discussion was not an option.

* * * * *

Drae was mixing up a round of drinks, one of Nick's table orders, while he waited by the bar. Catherine and Iris walked up hand in hand to join the women lined up at the counter and each took a seat on a bar stool.

"You two ladies had a great set. No competition from those other two," Nick said to Catherine.

"Thanks. Did we hear Dominique say your name was Nick?" she replied.

"That's right, ma'am," Nick drawled.

"You're not from Vegas. That's a Texas twang sure as I'm sitting here," Iris piped up.

"I'm from big "D" originally," Nick grinned.

"Really, I lived in Dallas for several years before moving here less than two years ago myself," Iris smiled back.

"Too bad we can't rodeo together," Nick told Catherine with a wide ear-to-ear grin.

"Well, sugah, if'n I was ever to consider that trail it'd be with someone like you," Catherine said with an exaggerated southern accent.

"Hey, remember who wears the pants and brought you here," Iris grumbled with a miffed look.

"Sweetie, you're my one and only," Catherine reassured her with a kiss on the cheek. "I think we're a hit here."

Drae gestured at Nick that the drinks were ready and he excused himself before she turned her attention to Catherine.

"You're right about that…you sure wowed the crowd," Drae agreed. "What'll you ladies have? It's on the house at Dom's request."

"I'll have a Fuzzy Screw," Catherine said suggestively with a wink at Iris.

"I'll see what I can do about that later, hon, okay? Make mine a strawberry-banana daiquiri, please," Iris giggled with a return wink.

Warrick was strolling casually by just then making a round through the crowd and heard their banter. His eyes widened but he remained silent as he moved on.

"Coming right up," Drae replied and went to work on the drinks.

"There they are!" a voice shouted.

Catherine and Iris both turned to see a tall, slender, exotic looking woman with flowing curly ebony hair, almond-shaped amber eyes, café au lait skin and a very well-endowed buxom region approach them walking arm-in-arm with a slightly shorter also well-built woman with layered strawberry blonde hair pulled back and blue-gray eyes. The taller woman took her seat on the vacant stool by Catherine as the other woman remained standing beside her with an arm around her waist. A move Iris took to be possessive.

"I'm Brittani Hampton. We've been looking for you two. We absolutely adored your songs and I told my partner we just had to meet you," the taller young woman gushed while introducing herself in an accented voice.

"Hello, I'm Megan Weiss. Hope we're not barging in on you two," the shorter woman said with a thin smile while shaking hands with Iris and then Catherine.

"Brittani, sweetheart, what's your pleasure?" asked Drae.

"I don't know yet but I might be looking at it," giggled Brittani at Catherine.

"Are you flirting with me?" Catherine queried with a raised eyebrow.

"She flirts with everyone," Drae said as Brittani tossed her head.

"That's true and I should know," Megan said softly to Iris.

"Hey, they're new here and I'm just being friendly," Brittani said defensively.

"Oh, hon, you're the first to introduce yourselves and we're totally new to clubbing. We did the karaoke thing just to get our feet wet. I'm Catherine and this is my partner, Iris," Catherine said as she hugged Brittani and then Megan.

"Drae, darling, could I have my usual Orgasm and Megan her Rearbuster," Brittani purred.

Drae rolled her eyes with a slight smirk and went to work on the drink requests before she posed a question to Iris. "How long have you been together?"

"About eight months. We'd been working together longer than that," Iris replied, finding she had the full attention of Brittani and Megan. Catherine was attentive to keep her reminded of their "past."

"Oh and where is work?" Drae asked. She felt these would be new regulars and she made sure she knew all of her regulars well.

"We work for the Vegas crime lab," Catherine replied.

"Is this about the murders?" Brittani gasped.

"Nasty business," Drae commented with nods of agreement from the other women.

"Here's the thing. Iris and I were involved on the first three murders helping with the forensic field investigative work. We were a couple but had been totally discrete at work about it. We didn't go out anywhere except in group work situations. No one knew about us, not coworkers, not even our family. We hadn't come out to anyone. When we knew the victims had one thing in common, that they were family, the mainstream investigation was just dragging along. Iris and I went to our superiors and demanded more be done and announced we were in a committed relationship. We were told to "keep quiet" about that and promised that the investigation would be stepped up. Not long thereafter we were pulled from the forensic work entirely and reassigned to other lab duties," Catherine said angrily with flashing blue eyes.

"That's discrimination, pure and simple!" Drae exclaimed. "You're going to fight it and sue their asses, right?"

"I know a very good lawyer and she may be here tonight," Megan offered.

"We'd like to think things have progressed in acceptance," Brittani shook her head.

"Catherine and I exposed our necks when we came out but we can't stand by and watch women being killed simply because of their preference," Iris declared. "We're here to take a stand and a lawsuit isn't out of the question." She downed the rest of her daiquiri.

"Brave of you, ladies, personally and professionally," Drae concurred and gave them a round of fresh drinks.

"Brittani, can I say you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I simply adore your look top to bottom and I hear the hint of a lilting English accent," Iris observed truthfully.

"I'll second that on the gorgeous part," Drae agreed with a nod at Brittani.

"Don't let me get a big head now," laughed Brittani. "That's astute of you, Iris. I am from England originally. My mother is of Ethiopian descent while my father is as English vanilla as they get. I work as a professional lingerie model, places like Victoria's Secret."

"I am very partial to this mix then and come to think of it I have seen you in the VS catalogs," Catherine said as she licked her swizzle stick.

Brittani had a gleam in her eye as she impulsively took Catherine's hand. "Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Catherine said.

As the women left for the dance floor, Megan looked on wistfully.

"Trouble at home?" Iris asked loudly as she leaned over to be heard but also giving an encouraging pat on Megan's hand.

"Not really. I've just accepted the fact that Brittani has a roving eye but she views me as her steady so I'm content with that," Megan smiled but still looked pensive.

"You want to go out there too?" Iris gestured toward the dance floor with the sea of gyrating and/or entwining bodies as the music throbbed and light effects strobed overhead. Brittani was glued to Catherine as the two danced.

"No thanks, I'm not really one to dance unless it might be the horah," Megan replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, you're Jewish," Iris said.

"Very good, yeah, one of the lost tribes, you know the thirteenth," Megan said wryly.

"Thirteenth?" Iris asked.

"Uh-huh…of Lesbos," Megan replied self-deprecatingly.

"Oooookay," Iris said slowly.

"You want to hear my testimony?" Megan laughed hollowly.

"Sure, go ahead," Iris moved to sit right by her and hear better.

"My parents came unglued when I told them a few years back. I was tired of living a lie, this half-life my mom was sure I would follow in her steps of marriage and babies. She believes that's what women are created for and she's old school so no going back on that. I had a horrible argument with my folks and ugly things were said that I can't forgive. There had to be a complete break so I moved to Vegas five years ago. I'm working for one of the top law firms as a paralegal. I'm also going to school to get my degree in law. I met Brittani a few months ago and at first I thought it was a fluke. This drop-dead gorgeous woman interested in me of all people. She was dancing here with someone else like she is tonight and I was mesmerized by her. Our eyes met and she smiled at me. She danced with me next and we've been together ever since. Mind you I've never staked a claim or tried to say we're exclusive to each other but in my heart we are," Megan finished as she looked fondly out at Brittani who was dancing up a storm with Catherine.

"Wow, that's tough about your parents. My mother's gone and my father lives back in New York where he's from originally. He's still not speaking to me and my siblings back in Indiana refuse to accept it. They've all said I'm welcome to visit sans Catherine which I won't do. Family can be very hard to win over if ever," Iris said sympathetically.

"Well, my family is now here in Vegas with the friends I've made through the clubs and a lesbian support group that has some fellow sister Jews. Best of all, I have Brittani," Megan said emphatically.

"Megan, you're very lucky to have Brittani. Granted, she's on the promiscuous side but she's always been open about her tastes," Drae chimed in after serving another patron at the bar counter.

"Right you are, Drae, another Rearbuster if you please," agreed Megan.

"Drae, are you spoken for?" Iris asked between sips of her drink.

"Yeah, my honey's working this evening. What sucks is we have to keep things discrete because a former girlfriend of hers has been making trouble and trying to break us up but love conquers all as they say," Drae replied with a somewhat sarcastic chuckle.

Catherine and Brittani had finished their tour on the dance floor and walked back to the bar. Megan didn't hesitate in welcoming Brittani back with a hearty kiss and long hug. Iris received a quick peck on the cheek from Catherine before she sat by her again.

"You two were all over the place out there," Megan said admiringly.

"Iris, we were getting all kinds of compliments out there including invites to go home with several of other women," Catherine informed her.

"Hmmm," Iris appeared to be mulling this over with a hand over her mouth while she was actually gulping in thinking of a response.

"You'd go home with us before any of that other so-called competition, some of which are out and out skanks!" exclaimed Brittani.

"We haven't tried swapping yet…but you never know," Iris laughed.

"Keep us at the top of that list then," Megan said but with a faint catch in her voice while trying to look enthused.

"So we have to watch out for ATM's and peanut butter thighs?" Catherine asked.

"Huh?" Brittani looked confused.

"What?" Megan echoed the same confusion.

"You mean you don't know that ATM's are for anything that moves and peanut butter spreads easily," Catherine snickered.

"Catherine, lovey, you are too much!" Brittani roared with laughter.

Megan joined in with a series of escalating chuckles while Iris just slowly shook her head at her partner.

"You'll just have to find out," Catherine said with an "I dare you" look as she impulsively caught Brittani in her arms and they exchanged a long, probing kiss.

Warrick was transfixed by what he was observing from the other end of the bar as he conversed briefly with two young women who were appreciative that he and Jim were there for security. He glanced in the direction of Brass who was watching with an increasingly dour expression.

Iris coughed politely after several moments. "Okay, do you two have to get a room?"

"Mmmm, I don't know if I could wait that long because you're as tasty as you look," Brittani confirmed to Catherine as she ran her tongue slowly across her lips.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night, honey. We have to be to work early, remember?" Iris reminded Catherine.

"We're out but maybe we can get together some time before next Friday," Catherine told Brittani.

"Sure, Megan is a homebody during the week but we'd love to go for dinner and a movie or **whatever** else you had in mind," Brittani replied with a sly smile as she said "whatever."

"I could dance all night," sighed Catherine when suddenly found herself being lead by Iris to the dance floor.

"You're being very convincing, my sweet, but your wish is my command and I can accommodate this part," Iris grinned at her.

* * * * *

Brass sidled up to Warrick as they observed their coworkers at the bar. Warrick was still irritated by Brass not noting Iris' contribution to the first night of their undercover assignment. He was puzzled that Jim would readily acknowledge Catherine and not their junior member. Iris was an established level two now and generally Brass had treated her as he would the rest of the CSI team.

"Iris looks to be holding her own over there," Warrick observed.

"So far," Jim said. "Catherine didn't hesitate and seems the more relaxed of the two."

Warrick rolled his eyes and gave up on that line of conversation.

Nick was strolling by with an empty drink tray and stopped moment to take brief break. He pointed toward the kitchen where there was just one men's room for the male staff as he gestured at Drae. She nodded and went back to her bartending duties.

"How's it going?" Nick drawled.

"Catherine looks to be a sure thing and Iris is keeping right up," Warrick grinned.

"You should hear them over there. I'd have a hard time knowing they weren't regulars here," Nick observed with a knowing wink.

"Makes you wonder how the rest of this is going to play out," Jim considered as they all saw Iris and Catherine heading to the dance floor. His arms were folded and the expression on his face was anything but one of approval. The crowd made immediate room for the women as slower Latin-type dance music started and Iris took Catherine along in a slow version of the tango with expert dips and gliding steps. Clapping came from the inner ring of admirers as the dance came to an end with Iris kissing Catherine's hand.

Drae was talking to Nick when Catherine and Iris came by to say good night.

"You two sure have some suave moves and you made quite an impression on Brittani and Megan," Drae commented.

"I was hearing from several of the ladies throughout the night and only heard good things about you too," Nick confirmed.

"Catherine and I love to dance and it's helped me a lot with my fencing," Iris smiled at her partner.

Another woman sitting nearby at the bar couldn't resist joining the conversation.

"Fencing, you mean with swords, right?"

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine," Iris replied amiably.

"Ha, that's why you're familiar to me! I go to the Las Vegas Fencing Club too. If you ever want to duel over Catherine or for that matter Brittani, I'm Twila," the other woman laughed while shaking hands with Iris.

"Twila, you'll never give up trying to find a way into Brittani's pants," chided Megan with a roll of her eyes.

Twila's reply was to dart her tongue rapidly in and out between her lips like a snake.

"Promises, promises, love," Brittani laughed as Megan possessively placed a hand on her shoulder with a smirk at Twila.

"Can you blame me?" Twila winked at Iris before she left to pursue a new interest giving her the eye on the dance floor.

"I suppose not," Iris said to Megan who shook her head.

"They never stop hitting on her!" Megan grumbled.

"Honey, will you still drop me off at home instead of your place tonight. Mom's only watching Lindsey until midnight," Catherine asked Iris and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Lindsey?" Drae asked.

"Yes, she's my 14-year-old going on 21 daughter. I've been divorced for a long time and my ex died a couple of years ago. It was a bad marriage for different reasons. I trust my kid but this one older boy's been hitting on her, trying to call or text her, chat on the PC, you name it. I don't get a good feeling about him at all. Sure as I leave her alone I'm betting her college fund he'd try to show up and, well, you know," Catherine said in a rush.

"Yeah, kids are in a hurry to grow up too soon," Drae agreed. "We'll see you Friday then."

"Hey, Catherine, nature calls," Iris told her as she jerked her thumb toward the ladies room.

Brass was walking by and Drae motioned him over.

"Detective, you look parched, how about a club soda?" Drae held up a shot glass amiably.

"Yeah, thanks," Brass said and took Iris' stool by Catherine.

"Looks like I get to enjoy your company for a few more minutes," Catherine smiled at Drae but gave Jim a surreptitious nudge in the ribs. "Have you always bartended?"

"Nope, I've been in the Air Force as a medic which was a great way to travel and see the world. I've had some college – math was one of my favorite subjects. I've done some freelance writing for a crime drama series that shoots in Los Angeles. I've been doing bartending for about five years now. It pays well and the tips are killer…oops, poor choice of words…until my writing takes off, so this pays the bills," Drae said between filling drink orders but prioritized Jim's club soda and set his on a napkin before him.

"I was a Marine back in the 60's and did two tours in 'Nam," Jim said to establish something they had in common.

"Something about you hollered jarhead to me! I was out before nine-eleven but couldn't go back in due to family problems," Drae gave him a broad smile, poured herself a Coke, and raised a toast, "Here's to semper fidelis and above all."

"Cheers," Jim added as glasses were clinked as Catherine joined in.

Jim listened to the conversation but maintained a more focused expression of scanning the crowd.

Iris now rejoined Catherine and noted Brass had taken her spot. Jim started to get up but Iris placed a hand on his arm. "Please stay, Detective." They shared a look briefly as Iris moved to Catherine's other side. They all watched the bartender's fingers dance over the touch screen monitor with numbers as she expertly rang up drink after drink. Nick gave them a smile as he stopped by to pick up another round of drinks.

"That one's proving to be a very popular waiter, so I make sure he's serving the best tippers," Drae commented before taking another waitress' order.

Iris took the chance to lean over and speak to Catherine who noted her wide-eyed expression. "You won't believe the action going on in the bathroom! I thought I saw four pairs of legs in the handicapped stall at any given moment. There was some heavy action going on from the sounds inside. Drugs are being freely used and exchanged. Some of these chicks can't wait to get home or I suppose it's strike while the iron and the mood are hot."

"Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore," Catherine said slyly.

Drae was getting ready to resume her conservation with them when a woman three bar stools down from suddenly screeched at Drae, "Bitch, I need another drink!"

Drae's lips clamped together in a thin line as she muttered, "Every night…" She smiled grimly at Catherine, Iris, Brittani and Megan before she held up a finger in Brass' direction and then approached the woman demanding a beverage.

"Cleo, you've had enough tonight. Where's Yvette?" Drae asked soothingly.

"Dumped me here tonight in front of all our friends and probably dancing with the whore now!" Cleo spat out angrily and her mood became morose with crying.

"I know Yvette drove so let me call you a cab to get you home," Drae recommended as she tried to remove the empty glass from the sobbing woman's hands.

Cleo's mood shifted again as she batted Drae's hands away and smashed the glass on the bar counter the bowl of the glass breaking in two from the stem. She held the jagged stem of the wine glass and jabbed it at Drae. "Stay away! I'll cut you! Yvette…Yvette." Cleo stopped and seemed to realize herself and dropped the broken glass with a moan. Brass had slowly approached from behind and firmly grasped the woman's arms to her side.

"Miss, we'll call you a cab. You know the club rules. You're in no shape to try and go home on your own," Brass told her coaxingly.

Cleo suddenly broke free of Jim's hold and spun to face him. "Maybe I should try men! They can't be any different! Come on, handsome, interested in a free ride tonight?" She clutched at him and tried to lay a sloppy kiss on Brass.

Jim looked alarmed for just one moment, keeping the woman at arm's length and looking at the bartender. "Drae?"

"Cab's on the way. I gave them her home address and requested a female driver…a burly one who comes by here often to take patrons whose capacity to drive home safely is nil," Drae grinned at him.

"Thanks. Cleo, come on and sit down. Drae's called you a cab and I'll walk you out when it gets here," Jim said as the woman woodenly took a seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it hurts about Yvette," Cleo blubbered and clung to Brass once more as she cried into his chest. Jim nodded slowly while he tried to give her comforting pats on the back.

"You'll get over it…we all do…eventually," Jim tried to sound consoling and confident at the same time. His heart called him a liar though as unbidden thoughts of Nancy and then Annie rose up from its depths.

After he had gotten the inebriated woman out to the cab, he came back to an applauding Dominique flanked by Warrick.

"You're very understanding, Captain Brass, a true and gallant knight," Dominique proclaimed.

"He's trying to be modest, Dom," Warrick said.

"Warrick, our other dark knight, per Drae let me know also that Cleo came close in trying to harm herself or Drae. You handled the situation beautifully and all is well. I do my best to see to it that all of our guests have a wonderful night," Dominique observed.

"I'm just doing the job, Dom. We've all had a night like this where it all goes to crap," Jim said with a shrug."

As Catherine and Iris walked by Brass while he chatted with Dominique, he gave a discrete thumbs-up toward Catherine that Iris observed but for her there wasn't the barest hint of recognition.

Because of the killings, the Girl Bar on its busiest nights of Friday and Saturday had decided to close early by 1 a.m. and supervise the exit of all patrons and staff before security could leave.

Drae and Nick were walking out and noticed Jim and Warrick also in the parking lot.

Nick walked Drae over to her vehicle. He stopped in astonishment.

"Is that what I think it is?" he gasped.

"Yeah, this is my pride and joy, a red 1949 Ford Woody station wagon. It was my dad's originally and it became mine when he passed away. It's been my daily driver ever since," Drae said affectionately as she patted the left front fender.

"Very cool ride," Nick agreed.

Drae pulled out a cigarette and offered Nick one.

"Nope, don't smoke," Nick declined.

"No problem," Drae started patting her pockets for a lighter when a flame suddenly appeared in front of her nose. Brass always carried a lighter and came to her rescue. She leaned into it as the end of the cigarette glowed red.

"Thanks a lot." Drae stood back and blew a long gray plume of smoke into the night air away from the others. "I appreciate you taking care of Cleo the way you did. She takes rejection pretty hard and thought Yvette was going to be the one. You know how that goes."

"Yeah, when you feel like you've been kicked in the crotch so hard you puke up your balls," Brass commented and then realizing mixed company apologized.

"No, I don't but I can imagine," Drae replied with a deep, husky laugh.

"Guess we can call it a night then. See you all next Friday," Warrick said in farewell. "See you back at Metro, Jim."

"'Night, Rick. You two need to shove off too. I'm the last one out," Brass told Drae and Nick flatly.

* * * * *

Three hours later, Brass was sawing logs when his cell phone rang by his bed. Muttering about the sweet dream interrupted with the red-haired bartender at the Toby Keith bar that seemed to be a recurrent one for him where he was this close to getting lucky, he rolled over, turned on the lamp on the night table and flipped the phone open. The conversation with dispatch was quick and terse: "Brass. When? Dammit. Vartann's already there? Fine."

Brass called Gil next. "Hey, Gil, you get the news?"

"Yeah, Jim, I'm on the way with Sara."

"Hell, another one…one too many."

"I got a call from Nick after the Girl Bar closed for the night. It sounds like Catherine and Iris made quite a splash."

"Catherine's doing terrific."

"Of course and Iris is up to the task also."

There were several moments of silence before Gil spoke up.

"Jim, are you there?"

"Yeah, Gil, sorry. My mind wandered a moment. Are you going to call Catherine and let her know?"

"Would you mind doing that for me, Jim? We just got here to the church parking lot."

"No, I'm up and going back to sleep ain't happening. Sure, I'll give her a buzz."

Catherine was sound asleep when the phone rang with the ring tone assigned to Brass. One eye glaring at the time on the alarm clock, she pulled a pillow over her head with a groan. The cell phone was one ring from going to voicemail when she gave up and answered. "Willows."

"Hey, hot stuff," Jim chuckled drily.

"You better have a VERY good reason for calling at this God awful hour," Catherine fumed.

"They found number seven an hour ago. Gil asked me to call you," Brass now said tonelessly.

"Jim, I'm sorry…are we needed in?" Catherine asked with a heavy sigh.

"Gil's got it covered with Sara but you'll probably want to come in later this morning as soon as you can," Brass recommended.

"I'll be there. Are you going to let Iris know?" Catherine replied.

"Uh, no, I'd rather not so if you could…" Jim started to answer.

"Jim, is something wrong? I mean between you and Iris?" Catherine's voice was tinged with worry.

"Nothing to concern yourself over," Jim sounded distant to her.

"Fine, I'll call her," Catherine said and hung up.

Jim sat up wearily. He understood Catherine had questions, so did Nick and Warrick. He had his reasons and would keep them to himself. He headed to the bathroom to take a long, long shower. His footsteps sounded hollowly as he walked down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

It was another week that passed rapidly and before he knew it Jim was headed over the Girl Bar for Friday night once again. The management had decided to only have them there on Fridays so as not arouse suspicion and other plain clothes security on the other days.

He recalled the details about the seventh victim, Sophia Lorenzo, age 28, employed as a massage therapist. The young woman had last been seen Thursday night at the Free Zone before being found deceased in the parking lot of St. Bridget's Catholic Church. The security guard who'd been on duty had left for his lunch break but was gone over an hour and the security camera was found turned the wrong way. This person had to be stopped but how? More interviews had awaited him and Vartann. The list of women was revisited to see who she was friends with or lovers with or in between as well as the standard relatives, neighbors, coworkers, etc. The names that kept coming up in common all proved to have solid alibis and background checks had turned nothing up. The Girl Bar had made available their own background checks on their personnel and no one had stood out.

Jim recalled how he had been shocked on Monday morning earlier in the week when coming in to the lab to have Warrick and Nick nearly ambush him as he headed to his office.

"Brass man, you're not going to believe this," Nick was grinning ear to ear.

"What Stokes?" Jim was not in a good mood.

"Go boot your laptop up," Warrick instructed.

Jim complied wordlessly and took a seat while waiting for the laptop to come to life.

"Now what?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Go to YouTube," Nick requested.

"I don't get it," Brass replied as he typed in the website. "Okay, I'm there."

"Now look for a video entitled "American Idol Meets Dancing with the Stars!" Nick exclaimed.

The video started to play on his laptop screen as Brass pulled back and said, "You gotta be kidding."

"Someone at the Girl Bar used their cell phone to record Catherine and Iris. The video was uploaded on Saturday and already has several thousand hits. It's actually pretty decent for video and audio quality. The person was near the stage," Warrick laughed.

"How'd you hear about this?" Brass asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Drae texted me," Nick replied with a shrug.

"You're getting pretty friendly with that butch bartender aren't you?" Jim insisted.

"So far she's been really decent to me. I can confirm Drae has a girlfriend named Avonleigh Northam who works at the Guggenheimer Museum. You can ask Vartann what his take is of her since he interviewed her during the background checks of the Girl Bar employees. Anyway, I went to visit with Drae's having set it up with Avonleigh to show me around like I had my own personal tour guide . Man, I've gotten some pretty radical proposals doing the waiter routine there at the Girl Bar. Drae's been giving me the best take on the regulars there and those that aren't. See, not all of the women there are 100 percent one way," Nick declared.

"I figured some might be bi," Warrick agreed.

"Oh, you mean liking both women and men," Brass said as Warrick nodded.

They then heard Catherine's distinctive laugh as she was walking by and Iris was trotting right along as they were headed to the locker area. Warrick stepped out of Jim's office to intercept the women.

"Ladies, could you join us a moment?" Warrick beckoned with a wide smile.

"Sure, you caught us just in time. It's so horrible that another victim's been found and exactly like the other six. This killer leaves so little to go with," Iris sighed.

As the women came in with Warrick, Iris and Brass' eyes met for a moment before Iris looked away toward Nick. Since the onset of the undercover assignment, she was still smarting over the great change in their interaction with each other and couldn't understand it. Iris wouldn't press Jim over it, believing he would tell her in his own good time, but for now she'd continue working with Catherine undercover nonetheless as if nothing was different.

"Come over and check out Brass' laptop," Nick said as Catherine went to one side of Jim and Iris to the other.

Brass pressed a key and the video started over with the volume turned up.

"Oh my sweet Lord," Iris gasped.

"Iris, we've arrived," Catherine grinned as she reached around to nudge Iris playfully. "This gives us even better exposure and every chance that the killer will see it."

"That's what Rick and I think," Nick agreed.

"But what if other people here at the lab see it let alone our relatives because this is the world wide web," Iris said worriedly with wide eyes.

"It'll only reinforce our story, Iris, and that helps us now," Catherine reassured her.

"Right, I know how to take one for the team," Iris smiled thinly with a side glance at Brass.

And even late this afternoon at the roundtable CSI team meeting where Gil had asked Brass and Vartann to sit in on for additional input the conversation had been lively. When Iris had arrived, the only remaining seat was by Brass and she reluctantly claimed it. He was engaged in a conversation with Grissom on his other side and seemed to ignore her completely. She shrugged it off as Grissom was directing a comment to Catherine.

"Catherine, you and Iris have become pretty chummy with a particular couple you met at the Girl Bar," Gil said matter-of-factly.

"Iris and I figured we could get the best buzz going about us by concentrating on one couple. As it turns out, Brittani has been on the interview list because she's seen all of the women for a short term fling including the victim last night. However, her alibis have all been substantiated by others including her partner, Megan," Catherine said.

"Is their relationship solid? Could Megan be jealous enough to commit murder?" Sara speculated.

"Megan is candid about the state of their relationship in that Brittani isn't monogamous, but Megan is the main person Brittani stays with," Iris replied. "I've talked with her nearly every day and I seem to be gaining her trust."

"The same for Brittani and me although I think it's more of lust in the dust," Catherine remarked. "However, she did call me after the news broke about Sophia Lorenzo in a state of panic. It seems she and Sophia had had a one-night stand less than two weeks ago. She's fearful that the killer may eventually target her."

"She has a valid reason to be scared," Grissom concurred before adding, "Greg, any news about the ket?"

"My search is ongoing but right now nothing new to relate. There have been no thefts from any pharmaceutical companies, pharmacies or local animal care businesses. My research though has indicated it can be smuggled in from Mexico or procured from a burglary. It's becoming more and popular with the RAVE crowds since it's essentially a less-potent form of PCP. I've got inquiries going state-wide with veterinarians to confirm any thefts of the drug," Greg reported.

"Good work," Grissom smiled.

"May I say I got a kick out of watching you two dancing, very elegant and very raunchy," Greg opined with a smirking grin toward Iris and Catherine. "Iris was something to see."

Iris colored faintly at Greg's compliment with a peripheral glance at Brass who looked coolly neutral as always here of late before saying cryptically, "I may have more surprises waiting before this case is concluded."

"Iris, do you have an update regarding the body paint?" Grissom inquired.

It took only a moment for Iris to collect herself and answer her supervisor's query. "I took pictures of the colors used on the victims and have been in contact with a particular company on the Internet for more information. The downside is there are a plethora of paint companies that you can order online from or that supply local stores. You can even get chocolate body paint for those with erotic tastes."

"Yummy, King, because I've got this redhead number in mind to try that with. Let me have the number of a local business for that item," Brass was particularly sarcastic as he looked her way.

Iris glared at Brass a split second before continuing as Vartann watched in amusement. "Like Greg I've got inquiries going local, regional and national after emailing photos of paint colors till my fingers were ready to fall off. My hope is perhaps one of the colors is custom-made and may give us a break on who ordered it. For now it's ongoing."

"What's going on between Brass and Iris? The temperature just dropped below zero in here, I'm telling you," Greg whispered to Nick as the discussion continued.

"I don't know but Iris is confused as all get out and doing her best to not let Brass get to her," Nick whispered back.

"This short list we're working off of with respect to what the victims all had in common as to mutual friends or more intimate acquaintances just hasn't disclosed someone to hone in on as the best person of interest," said Vartann with a distinct sigh. "They all seem to jump each other briefly and then its off to the next landing pad, especially for this Brittany. Talk about a busy bee."

"Chris, are you making a moral judgment?" asked Sara with her eyes focused on his.

"No, Sara, an opinion based on the evidence and Brittani seems to be the most active on our list by far and her partner Megan might only look the other way for only so long. Too bad Brittani only goes for girl-on-girl," Vartann replied evenly.

"Meaning you'd do her?" Sara countered with flashing eyes.

"Come on, you two, play nice," Brass intervened with a dry chuckle and upraised hands in a peacemaking gesture.

"All I'm saying is she's smoking hot," Vartann said amiably.

"True that," Warrick said with a fist bump with Nick.

"She does interview well," Greg commented blandly.

"Men. Just connect the dots from eyes to brain to south of the belt buckle," Iris observed wryly while Catherine and Sara each concurred with knowing smiles.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Barring anyone offering more information pertinent to our collective investigation, our meeting's adjourned."

* * * * *

Brass adjusted the collar on his black dress shirt and matching Docker slacks before slinging his black leather jacket over his arm as he entered the Girl Bar. It was his preference to now arrive early and check things over before the CSI's got there just as if it were a routine crime scene. Two of the waitresses waved at him as he walked to the stage as he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hey, do you want something to wet your whistle before work!" Drae called out to him from the bar.

"A club soda is all I can do for now but you can ask me again later at closing," Brass said as he took a seat on a bar stool.

"So do you have a suspect yet?" Drae asked as she handed him his club soda.

"I can't comment on that other than to say the investigation's ongoing," Brass replied carefully.

"Screwed up world, isn't it?" Drae said as Brass seated himself on a bar stool.

"Yeah, it gets pretty crazy out there," Brass agreed between sips.

Drae looked at him thoughtfully before continuing, "Look, I know your job's way different from mine yet we both still see the good and bad in people. Hell, I see break ups and make ups and fights and couples just about doing the nasty on the floor here. I had to break up a real donnybrook here the other night and found myself wishing you and that Warrick cat were here to help out as reinforcements. The other so-called security they use here sucks. You know the women here are no different than the straight set – they want love the same as everyone else. They hope the same and hurt the same when it doesn't work out."

"I imagine so," Brass said.

"Jim, you're all right in my book especially the way you were with Cleo last week. I mean some men really despise us and go out of their way to make sure it's known. You're a decent man," Drae said and gave him a playful thump on the arm.

"Well, one day I hope the right woman comes along who'll appreciate all that," Jim chuckled drily. "I'm gonna go scope everything out before the place starts to fill up."

"I'm sure she's out there, Jim, maybe even under your nose now and you don't know it yet," Drae grinned.

"It might be a certain redhead I may be destined to get to know better," Jim proposed.

"Watch out for 'em, they've got tempers I've both seen and heard," Drae warned. "Think of this as an alternative, blondes have more fun but brunettes get more done."

"I believe it on the blondes, my ex-wife is one," Brass said. "Talk to you later."

Brass headed to the dressing room area to leave his leather jacket and as he walked through the open door he saw Iris. She had her IPOD earphones on and was swaying as she slow danced alone with closed eyes. Her expression looked dreamy but sadly wistful at the same to Jim. He shut the door behind him and quietly approached her.

Iris was indeed in the middle of a vivid but wide awake dream as she slow-danced with her special someone as her new favorite country song played through the IPOD. Strong arms encircled her waist and the smell of Drakkar Noir brought her out of her fantasy as her eyes flew open and she found herself moving in unison with Jim. He saw her confused expression momentarily before it vanished and took on a more upbeat appearance. Brass saw right through her façade but given his recent interactions with her he understood why.

"What're you listening to?" he asked as they continued to slowly glide across the floor.

"Um, it's my new favorite song. It's called "Don't" by Billy Currington," Iris replied softly. "Here listen with me if we're going to do this."

She removed the earphone from her right ear and put into his left ear as their slow dance progressed.

"_Don't"_

"_Don't you hate hearing that clock on the wall chiming saying its time and  
Don't you just wish we could stay right here together all day long  
You know it wouldn't be a crime if we crawled back into bed got as close as we could get  
Tried to figure out where this thing is going  
Baby, baby, don't, don't you say you're leaving  
Why don't you stay a little bit longer  
Got it going on and I just can't believe it  
This feeling it just keeps getting stronger  
If you gotta go you gotta know I might go crazy  
Here without you baby  
Reliving every kiss, you ain't leaving me like this  
It just ain't right and wait until tonight to light another flame  
You know it wouldn't be the same as the fire we got burning this morning_

_Baby, baby, don't, don't you say you're leaving  
Why don't you stay a little bit longer  
Got it going on and I just can't believe it  
This feeling it just keeps getting stronger  
No, no one else can love me like you do  
You know I ain't even close to thru  
Loving you...  
Baby, baby, don't, don't you say you're leaving  
Why don't you stay a little bit longer  
Got it going on and I just cant believe it  
This feeling it just keeps getting stronger."_

"It kind of has a seventies sound to it especially with the guitar," Jim commented.

"Exactly and that's why I loved it from the get go," Iris allowed a small grin.

He nestled her to him and she didn't resist as her head rested on his chest and her eyes closed once more. Iris masked her astonishment that he not only knew how to dance but how smoothly he moved with a grace that belied him. Jim glanced down but her look was neutral and gave no hint of her true mood as when he'd first come into the room. All too soon the song ended. They came to a stop and she looked up at him with her wide dark eyes. He saw a brief sparkle there but and then it was gone. Yet there was still a searching look in them. He removed his earphone and gave it back to her.

"Thanks, that was fun. We should do that again some time," Jim said with a faint smile.

"Sure, anytime, I'm always available," Iris said too brightly.

Brass looked down at her then with a mischievous glint in his eye and suddenly tilted her chin up and brushed her lips with his with a hint of an inquisitive tongue. He observed her closely to gauge her reaction. Iris' eyes flew wide and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Jim went for total shock value now.

"Do you know how badly I want to take you to bed?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"You've got an odd idea of foreplay and the saying bold as brass comes to mind so just when did you have in mind?" Iris replied tartly in a challenging tone but her confusion was apparent when her cheeks turned crimson.

"I'm ready when you are and you'll see I can live up to the family motto," he chuckled slyly with a wink at her response.

The door knob rattled and Iris hastily extricated herself from Jim's continued embrace, realizing how intensely distracting he was and it only deepened her confusion. Catherine came in and saw Iris' flushed expression and that Brass was now standing right by her.

"Did I interrupt something?" Catherine asked slyly with an arched eyebrow.

"Naw, I just stopped by to ask Iris what songs you two were using tonight and she pleaded the fifth but promised it'll be eye popping," Jim said casually before he left.

"Iris?" Catherine wasn't convinced especially with Iris' blush still in progress.

"He's curious like he said but I think it focuses more on me with the nature of this undercover assignment. I mean he knows this is way out of my so-called comfort zone but at the same time I want to prove to him I can do this. He's just trying to rattle me anyways possible it seems, so I hope that's why he's been acting the way he has toward me," Iris declared softly without further detail.

Catherine saw how Brass' attitude toward Iris the last two weeks only reinforced her junior CSI partner's determination to show the homicide detective she could work any assignment put to her. But that it also affected her deeply in what beforehand had been a genuinely warm friendship between them on par with the rest of the CSI team. Catherine had had text messages from Nick and Warrick to that effect which she had privately shared with Grissom but in spite of it Iris was fully carrying her load.

"Come on, we've got some rehearsing to do," Catherine put her arm around Iris' shoulder supportively.

"Yeah, I totally intend for us to do some eye popping tonight," Iris agreed with a double sideways move of her chin. She was still tingling head to toe from Jim's unexpected buss and his unexpected comments, but it was a confusion she was relishing she was scared to admit.

* * * * *

"Hey, Drae, looks to be another busy night and I'm hoping to score some major tips," Nick drawled to the bartender when he arrived to work an hour before the club was due to open. He'd seen the line of patrons outside and it was growing. Brass had caught his eye as they exchanged a nod. Warrick was chatting with a cook at the entrance to the kitchen and gave Nick a "what's up" grin.

"Dominique said the same thing," Drae laughed raspily. "I'm glad we have the regular security in place tonight."

"Yeah, those guys have their act together and to know nothing's happened recently with that serial nut job out there," Nick declared.

"I'm wondering what Catherine and Iris have for their second karaoke outing tonight. My regulars have been calling or emailing or texting me all week. Those two seem to be a particular hit with two of my best customers, Brittani and Megan," Drae remarked.

"Brittani seemed pretty friendly with Catherine in particular," Nick observed.

"Brittani's like a butterfly going from flower to flower," Drae replied and her tone seemed testy to Nick.

"You sound like it bothers you," Nick said.

"I've known Megan for some time. She stays quiet and acts patient, but I can bet you my Ford Woody that one day she'll snap over it," Drae insisted with a finger pointed at Nick.

"We all have our breaking points," Nick agreed. "I'm going to go check my table area and make sure everything's clean and stocked."

As he went by Drae, she playfully snapped a bar towel at his butt and Nick's look of shock broke her up.

Dominique shook her head at what she'd just seen as she stopped by Drae's bar. "Love, you know better than to flirt with the help although I admit that one's very easy on the eyes and should I ever consider trying one out it'd be him or that dark knight Warrick."

Drae rolled her eyes. "You know you have nothing to worry about there."

"I do, pet, just making sure," Dominique smiled confidently. "I think we're going to have a particularly good Friday."

* * * * *

The Girl Bar was full to capacity with more waiting to try and come in. Brass shook his head at the wide variety of women present. Some were frankly butch and just short of him calling Bubbas like the woman truck driver he recalled from the I-15 serial murder cases. Most he genuinely couldn't out and out tell the sexual preference they'd chosen. There was a spectrum of looks too from drop dead gorgeous to true plain Janes. All were here to dance, drink and have a good time. There were also those here hoping to meet someone and not have to go home alone.

"Some real foxes here," Warrick commented as he helped Brass oversee those coming into the club.

"Yeah, I mean I'm amazed but at the same time I'm thinking damn what a waste," Jim replied.

"They'd feel the same way about us if we were in one of the gay bars, Brass man," Warrick laughed.

"Only way you'll see me there, Rick, is for a crime scene investigation," Jim snorted derisively.

The club dance floor was awash with a sea of humanity that writhed as one giant entity to the pulsing lights and techno dance music. Iris peeked through the curtain of the stage area and thought were twice as many patrons as last Friday night when they'd done their first karaoke outing.

"Dominique said the Girl Bar got bombarded with emails and phone calls following our YouTube event," Catherine commented in Iris' ear.

"I daresay we're going to top that tonight," Iris grinned at her.

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

"Let's knock 'em dead," Iris declared.

The lights dimmed as the current song ended and Dominique strolled onto the stage and was illuminated by the spot light. "My sweets, by your command and a certain video that made its way onto YouTube, we have returning for our Friday night karaoke but for the first time with no challengers…"

"Get on with it, drama queen, we want Catherine!" roared a particularly dyke-looking woman.

"And Iris," shouted another voice.

Dominique gave an affronted look at the first woman then nodded her head demurely, "Without further ado, Catherine and Iris, your public awaits." She then left the stage as it went dark.

"Show time," muttered Brass to himself.

"What'd you say," Warrick couldn't hear Jim.

"Nothing important," Brass said loudly. "Let's see what they do tonight."

The song was immediately recognized as those on the dance floor crowded to get as close to the small stage as possible. The bar also emptied as Drae's foot began tapping to the rock beat. Nick's tables cleared out and he took the time to join Drae at the bar as it afforded a good view.

The music to Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator" started as Catherine dressed in a faux leather halter neck mini dress with a series of revealing but strategically placed side straps that barely kept her boobs from spilling forth and spike heel boots. Iris was not to be outdone and was clad in a black leather corset bustier with matching skintight leather pants. As Iris began what she hoped would be a rendition of the song to make Stephen Tyler proud and envious, she possessively held onto Catherine who proceeded to do a stand-up lap dance to her.

"Go for it, Iris," Nick whooped. "Catherine can't resist ya!"

"_Love in an Elevator"_

"_Workin' like a dog for the boss man  
Workin' for the company  
I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
I'm gonna have a fantasy  
But where am I gonna look  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
To read between the lines  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up till I hit the ground  
Jackie's in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor  
She said can I see you later  
And love you just a little more  
I kinda hope we get stuck  
Nobody gets out alive  
She said I'll show you how to fax  
In the mailroom, honey  
And have you home by five  
In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
Now it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Goin' down  
Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionaire  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair  
Gotta get my timin' right  
Its a test that I gotta pass  
I'll chase you all the way to the stairway, honey  
Kiss your sassafras"_

The crowd gave a roar of approval at that especially when hearing the "going down" and "kiss your sassafras" phrases. Warrick himself was waving a towel to urge his team mates on as Brass' visage became increasingly dour. Warrick found his mouth hanging open more than once at the vibe Catherine was putting out because when she looked out over the crowd her eyes found his repeatedly and her wicked smile was for him alone.

Iris parted from Catherine as she motioned to Warrick to do what Catherine had discussed with him beforehand. Warrick quickly approached Brittani and Megan who had been sure to be in the front of the crowd.

"Do you two want to go up there?" Warrick asked Brittani.

"Are you kidding me, sexy?" Brittani squealed.

Warrick lead both women to the stage as the crowd applauded and shouted. Catherine found Brittani on her like second skin as Iris got tossed a bullwhip from offstage and expertly cracked it at the other women.

"Oh, Lord, not a Lady Heather," Brass groaned with a pained expression and a hand pressed to his aching forehead.

Iris looped the bullwhip around Megan as she pulled her close and dipped her back. Megan was putty in her hands as was Brittani in Catherine's.

It was a dirty dancing frenzy on and off the stage thereafter as Iris continued to belt out the lyrics and Catherine providing solid backup as she and Iris slid back to back as Brittani and Megan danced like go-go dancers in the background.

As the song ended, Iris clasped hands with Megan who did the same with Catherine and Brittani. They all took a bow to resounding applause as Iris said, "Our thanks to Brittani and Megan for coming up to help us out."

When the two other women had returned to join their peers on the dance floor, Iris looked up at the woman running the sound board and nodded to start the second song. The lights went out to give Catherine and Iris time to position themselves.

U2's "Mysterious Ways" began with the intro of the danceable bass line as Iris had modified the lyrics slightly for the female audience.

"_Janie take a walk with your sister the moon  
Let her pale light in to fill up your room  
You've been living underground  
Eating from a can  
You've been running away  
From what you don't understand...  
Love  
She's slippy  
You're sliding down  
She'll be there when you hit the ground  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
Janie take a dive with your sister in the rain  
Let her talk about the things you can't explain  
To touch is to heal  
To hurt is to steal  
If you want to kiss the sky  
Better learn how to kneel"  
_

"On your knees, girl," Iris purred silkily as she had Catherine kneel willingly before her and profile her turned head against her pelvis as Iris swayed slowly side to side before making a slight thrust forward. The crowd howled approval while Nick gaped, Warrick's head shook in wonder, and Brass' lips clamped tightly together.

_"She's the wave  
She turns the tide  
She sees the woman inside the child  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Lift my days, light up my nights  
One day you will look...back  
And you'll see...where  
You were held...how  
By this love...while  
You could stand...there  
You could move on this moment  
Follow this feeling  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
We move through miracle days  
Spirit moves in mysterious ways  
She moves with it  
She moves with it  
Lift my days, light up my nights."_

The song ended as Iris raised Catherine to her feet and gave her a hungry, open-mouthed kiss before bowing before her and presenting her with a red rose out of nowhere. For the benefit of the audience, she said in a husky voice, "I can't wait to get you home."

"Neither can I," Catherine said throatily.

The crowd gave them a thunderous ovation of applause, cheers and whistles. The female CSI's bowed repeatedly as Dominique came to join them onstage. She flashed a dazzling smile at them before facing the audience. "I do believe an encore is in order here. Would my lovelies out there agree?"

The roar from the crowd caused Dominique to give a low curtsey in deference as she moved over to Iris and Catherine. She kept the microphone down as she asked, "Do you have another one you could do?"

"Catherine, let's do "If"!" Iris said loudly over the cheering crowd that was now banging tables and rails, anything to add emphasis to their demand for a third song.

"We barely practiced that one!" Catherine protested truthfully because they hadn't really worked on it let alone putting dance moves to it.

"We can pull this off. Dominique, we need five minutes to change clothes," Iris insisted with her hand over the microphone while Dominique nodded to go ahead and motioned for the curtain to come down behind her so the CSI's could withdraw to the dressing room.

Five minutes later, as the curtain went up, Brass and Warrick in particular were craning their necks to get a good look to see how the women would be attired. Iris was clad in a red Egyptian made fringed bustier and skirt set with beautiful sparkling long fringes with red silk leggings. Catherine wore a dark blue Egyptian made bustier with coin wrap belt and ankle length split skirt.

"Follow my lead and think of Warrick as a desert sheikh carrying you off to his tent to ravish like Rudolf Valentino back in the day," Iris whispered into Catherine's ear to give her a visual and encourage her at the same time.

"Oh, Lord," Catherine snickered as the music started up.

_Janet Jackson's "IF"_

"_Sittin' over here  
Starin' in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and  
You don't know  
That I've been dreamin' of ya in  
My fantasy  
Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm  
Wantin' you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let you mind free  
Run free to a place that no one  
Dares to  
How many nights I've laid in bed  
Excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us  
A hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times  
I wonder how 'bout you  
Day and night, night and day  
All I've got to say is  
If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't  
Then I won't, but,  
If I was your girl  
Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my  
Body undressed  
Take your time, we've got all night  
You on the rise as you're touchin'  
My thighs  
And let me know what you like  
If you like, I'll go down  
Da down down down da down down  
I'll hold you in my hand and baby  
You're smooth and shiny, feels good  
Against my lips sugar  
I want you so bad I can taste your  
love right now, baby  
Day and night, night and day  
All I've got to say is  
If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't  
Then I won't, but,  
If I was your girl"_

The women never moved more than a foot part as they did a duet of writhing belly dancing moves and steps that imparted a sensuousness that communicated itself to those on the dance floors and the tables and bar. It was a game of wanting to touch but couldn't touch, kiss, explore, surrender, or achieve the union of two souls into one.

Warrick flat couldn't help it as his mouth went dry and a surge of desire flooded through him as Catherine's half-lidded eyes caught his over and over. He had the distinct impression of an unspoken promise being made and shook his head in wonder at the thoughts flashing through his mind. Catherine saw his mouth quirk into a sly smile and realized her message had been received loud and clear.

As Iris slid by her during an instrumental portion in the song, she winked at Catherine, "I double dare you."

"You're on," Catherine grinned and pivoted on one heel as Iris matched her step and moved toward her with the intent apparent to claim her.

However, as the song ended, they were just a fraction apart as with Iris reached out desperately to Catherine whose face was turned resolutely the other way. Iris assumed a disconsolate posture with an arm flung over her face and sank to her knees while Catherine turned without looking back once to walk away toward the wing while the stage went dark as the strains of music faded.

As before but now much more pronounced, the audience went nuts with a cacophony of cheers, whistles, shouts, applause, and tables being pounded.

Dominique swept back on stage as she beckoned for Catherine and Iris to come back out. "My precious ones, there's no argument as to the return next Friday of our karaoke champions. Let me also announce that I'm organizing a candlelight vigil to be held outside of city hall this Monday and our gay brethren will also join us to keep the public and law enforcement eye on this killer who's preying on us, sisters. Can I count on everyone here coming out, no pun intended, to support this?"

"We'll be there, Dom," Catherine said breathlessly as Iris nodded too.

The crowd responded likewise as one voice of "YES."

Brass smacked his forehead in disbelief. He had to talk to Catherine and now.

In the dressing room, Warrick and Nick had joined Catherine and Iris quickly as Nick had to get back out to his tables. He was hugging Iris while Catherine enjoyed some close attention from Warrick. Brass strode up as he took Catherine by the arm away from Warrick.

"Are you nuts!" he fumed at her.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Catherine countered and shook her arm free.

"You're gonna go to this candlelight vigil? Do you think that's wise?" Jim rasped angrily, seizing Catherine by the arm once more.

"Hey, we're both going to this, Jim," Iris said coming to Catherine's side and placing a cautioning hand on Jim's hand that still held Catherine's arm.

"We do this and our credibility with the lesbian community is assured. Our killer can only add us in," Catherine said defensively as she wrested her arm free.

"I just want to be sure you're safe," Jim growled at her.

"Why do you act like only Catherine's in this assignment? I'm not invisible!" Iris moved in between Brass and Catherine. She'd had enough of being transparent in Jim's eyes.

Jim glared at her and she returned it as she was prepared to take a stand.

"Let's be adult here, kids," Warrick said smoothly to act as peacemaker.

A knock at the dressing room door silenced them.

Catherine went and cracked the door open. "Yes?"

It was Brittani who looked flushed and nervous. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything but could I talk to you out here in the hall for just a moment?"

"Sure. Iris, I'll only be a minute," Catherine said as she leaned back and her look told the rest of the team to keep it down.

"King, when I want your input I'll ask for it," Jim told Iris in a low voice.

Iris shot him a look of disbelief as her face paled. Her lips parted to give him a sharp retort but instead she retreated to one of the dressing areas and closed the partition door behind her.

"Brass, what's gotten into you?" Nick got in Jim's face.

"Don't put your nose where it don't belong, Stokes," Jim warned keeping his voice low.

"Nick's right, Brass, Iris doesn't deserve this," Warrick agreed with his partner and best friend while also coming to Iris' defense.

"I've told you both there's nothing to explain," Jim shrugged indifferently.

Catherine reentered the room and not seeing Iris she gave the men a puzzled look.

"She went to change," Jim said simply.

"Well, we have a new wrinkle," Catherine sighed, "but I need Iris out here for us all to be on the same page."

"Consider it done," Jim said and went to knock on Iris' door. He continued gruffly, "Get out here…now."

Catherine's eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead in surprise. Nick shook his head but his eyes were dark with fury. Warrick was trying to keep everyone mellow and their conversations at a low pitch as he raised his hands in a silent appeal to Brass.

Iris came out wearing her street clothes, her face flushed at hearing herself ordered about by Jim. She didn't look his way once as she took a seat by Catherine. "So what's up?"

"We've been invited to join Brittani and Megan," Catherine said.

"Sounds fun but your face says more," Iris pressed her.

"No, I mean we've been invited to go home with them after the vigil tomorrow night…me to Brittani's place and you to Megan's place…we're swapping," Catherine said.

"No way!" Brass looked apoplectic.

"Oh, man!" Warrick exclaimed with a dry chuckle.

"Whoa," Nick agreed with a low whistle.

Iris ignored the homicide detective completely. "What'd you tell Brittani?"

"That we'd love to, of course," Catherine replied. "Look, Jim, before you stroke out, you know we've got the addresses so you can stake out both homes."

"At long last I get to…," Iris said cryptically toward Brass without finishing her thought.

"Catherine, you didn't clear this with me and certainly didn't think it necessary to notify Gil or Ecklie," Brass sputtered angrily while also giving a disapproving look at Iris. "You call it off and now."

"If Grissom gives his blessing and I think he will, you'll just have sour grapes over this and still have to handle the security part. I think Catherine's called it right," Iris challenged Brass with hands on hips.

"You have no idea…," Brass started to lay into Iris while doing his best to keep his cool and his voice low.

"Hey, it'll be copesthetic, Brass man. Either way, the ladies have to be trusted to go as far as they need to…" Warrick started to say in a placating manner before Jim's baleful glare caused him to rethink. "Er, I mean they could get something from this to break the case wide open."

"Rick's right, Jim," Nick cautioned.

"We're gone," Catherine said and walked out.

Iris locked eyes with Brass once last time. He saw her as being stubborn and unreasonable. She saw him as treating her as if she were something on the bottom of his shoe. Neither had exchanged any more comment about his invitation to become more intimate during their private dance in the dressing room. Both wouldn't retreat from their positions. After several moments, Iris spun around and strode out of the room without a word.

The men waited at least five minutes before they left the dressing room. Nick told Warrick and Brass he'd wait for them out in the parking lot. Over the next hour, Brass and Warrick made sure that the club progressively cleared out of all remaining personnel and that no patrons or employees loitered inside or out. At last, Dominique followed them both out before she locked the main doors.

"Will we see you at the vigil Monday night?" she asked them.

"We'll be there, count on it," Brass told her firmly.

"Including you, our dark knight?" Dominique asked Warrick through lowered lashes.

"Yeah, I'm in, all the way in," Warrick concurred with a grin.

"Me too," Nick chimed in.

This should make for a lovely get together Brass thought as his stomach growled and churned noisily, causing him to reach into a pocket for another Tums to pop in his mouth. He'd been taking too many these the last two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Monday night was breezy, cool and misting, a summer oddity. The crowd gathered outside of Las Vegas City Hall braved the elements to participate in the GLAD candlelight vigil that Dominique had organized. Signs denouncing the serial killer were everywhere as were large pictures of the victims with their names and ages and "Why?" beneath them. Chants of "no justice, no peace" and singing of "We Shall Overcome" were heard periodically. A patrolman assisting with crowd control had reported the number of people participating in the candlelight vigil to be at least five hundred. A podium with microphones was set up on the steps of the city hall. One speaker after another had taken the opportunity to use the platform to address the crowd from Bishop Joseph Pepe, the Archbishop of the Diocese of Las Vegas, to Reverend Al Sharpton to voice clerical messages of support to the gay and lesbian members of the community. The event was being fully covered by all of the local TV news crews, including [Brass' favorite] anchorwoman, Paula Francis. The chief of police was now speaking as the news crews treated this as an ongoing news conference they could pick and choose with the speakers.

"How goes it?" a familiar voice called out to Jim.

Brass turned to see Drae coming out of the nearby crowd walking hand-in-hand with a tall, willowy woman with blue-gray eyes and raven-black hair pulled back into a chignon.

"Jim, this is my girl, Avonleigh Northam, who works at the Guggenheim Museum," Drae introduced them, slipping an arm fondly around her waist.

"Pleasure," Jim nodded.

"The pleasure is mine. Drae's gone on and on about you and I just had to meet you at some point. Ew, I detest this drizzle," Avonleigh sighed looking upward.

"Weather could be better," he replied with a slight shiver, having preferred the hot and dry Vegas climate to back east in Jersey.

"Yeah, Dominique got a good turnout given the short notice of this but she's a planner and well-connected," Drae observed as she looked the crowd over.

"It helps this bunch is orderly with no incidents at all tonight thus far," Jim commented.

Dominique took the podium resplendent in a black velvet pantsuit. The woman always looked dressed to the nines and now was no exception. "I thank each and everyone of you for braving such a dreary night that is now aglow in the spirit of sister and brotherhood that is represented by such a wonderful turnout for tonight's candlelight vigil. I am now going to read off the names of the victims and a bell will toll in remembrance of them."

The crowd echoed the name of each victim as a bell solemnly tolled once.

"See you 'round, Jim," Drae said with a slight wave and walked off with Avonleigh as the last name was read off.

Jim watched them leave and his head cocked in surprise to see the bartender stop and speak to Paula Francis for at least ten minutes. The anchorwoman's sharp-eyed gaze swept over him as a knowing smile creased her face. She turned to her cameraman and Brass' throat went dry at the thought of having to do another interview with the seasoned reporter. He was in no mood tonight as he was keeping his own low-profiled vigil of where Catherine and Iris were at all times since he'd watched them walk side by side with Brittani and Megan when the vigil participants assembled at their starting point at the intersection of North 6th Street and Stewart Avenue before peacefully marching to city hall at the intersection of North 4th Street and Stewart. The police had blocked off Stewart Avenue for the two block stretch for the candlelight vigil participants to walk. Warrick and Nick were keeping in contact with him by 2-way radio since they were on the other side of the crowd. All three of them had been greeted warmly by now-familiar patrons of the Girl Bar who had unanimously expressed their gratitude of the support shown by the LVPD.

As Jim braced himself for Paula's approach, he was surprised to see her sweep imperiously by him with her cameraman in tow. She made a beeline to where Catherine and Iris were standing who were having an active four-way conversation with Brittani and Megan.

Catherine was nearly blinded by the glare of the overhead light from the TV camera as Paula expertly insinuated herself by her as she spoke into her microphone. "This is Paula Francis with KLAS Channel 8 News live with our ongoing coverage of tonight's candlelight vigil here at City Hall held by members of GLAD. Ma'am, it's my understanding that you and the lady standing beside you on your right are crime scene investigators with the Vegas crime lab and that you both have a vested interest with the investigation of the serial killer preying exclusively on lesbian members of the community."

"That's correct," Catherine replied.

"A source has provided information that you and your partner here were allowed to initially investigate the first two or three murders but that you were both removed from active field investigation upon your criticism of the case handling by your superiors in the crime lab and also homicide department of the LVPD. Is that true?" Paula pressed Catherine.

"Our superiors restructured our assignment in the crime scene investigation to be relegated to on-site support in the crime lab," Iris interjected carefully but Paula knew she had an exclusive story percolating.

"Was your criticism and subsequent change in your assignment based on the fact that you yourselves are not only CSI partners but also lesbian partners?" Paula's microphone went back to Catherine.

"Dammit, how's she gonna plea?" growled Brass who was within earshot before sending a terse message to Nick and Warrick on his 2-way.

"We felt we had to take a stand even though our work assignment had been revised. This killer will be caught. No one…no woman…should have to live in fear simply for the choice in sexual preference. You know, life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness," Catherine declared.

"Amen, sister, you tell it," Brittani's voice rang out who stood nearby and it was echoed in a responding wave that spread through the rest of those present for the candlelight vigil.

"And to show that I don't fear the lunatic doing these terrible things to my sisters…," Catherine turned to gently embrace Brittani and initiate a kiss that went intense in moments.

"When in Rome…," Iris agreed and took Megan's face in her hands to buss the other woman's lips softly and then possessively.

"Oh no, you didn't," gulped Brass covering his mouth in dismay with one hand and slapping his forehead with the other as his 2-way dropped to the ground.

The 2-way came to life as Brass heard Nick's voice crackling with static, "My God, Brass, get a load of…"

Warrick's voice followed, "Brass man, are they convincing everyone or what? Last I checked my Blackberry their second video up on YouTube has gotten over a hundred thousand hits!"

Jim glared at the radio before he picked it up. "Maybe, Brown, but there's going to be hell to pay for them at the lab let alone with their families."

There was silence for several moments before a chastened Warrick responded. "I didn't think of that."

"Our team backs each other up," Nick said flatly.

"I know you will but there's bound to be others who don't and Catherine'll need that support," Brass rumbled.

Nick and Warrick grappled with Jim leaving Iris out of his reply. Now was not the time each decided independent of the other.

Paula Francis had motioned to her cameraman to be sure to get footage of the CSI partners engaged in an affectionate exchange with Brittani and Megan. As the cameraman refocused the camera back on Paula, she smoothed back her blonde bangs. "We applaud these local members of law enforcement's crime lab who are bravely acknowledging their sexuality and standing by those in our community who have been targeted by a calculating killer. Our investigation of the Vegas Lady Killer continues. This is Paula Francis for KLAS Channel 8 News."

"She just gave this nut job a moniker…great…just great," Jim muttered as he gestured at Catherine to come over.

Catherine caught it and also motioned at Iris and Jim shook his head no several times. She ignored him and tugged on Iris' sleeve to follow her. Jim cursed softly under his breath. He didn't want to deal with both of them.

"Jim, Nick and Warrick have offered to do stake out duty. Grissom's approved it," Catherine told him.

"So, what am I? Chopper liver?" Jim asked testily.

"Now you know how it feels," Iris said lightly but with narrowed eyes.

"Zip it, King! When you've got something worthy to say let alone do then I might think differently," Brass retorted.

Iris was so angry she was within two seconds of slugging Brass as Catherine intervened. "Jim, that's enough. I won't have my partner insulted like that."

"Be careful how the word partner's construed these days," Jim said over his shoulder in a disgusted tone as he strode off. "I'll be in contact with Nick and Warrick about this."

Iris watched him go with a stricken expression. Catherine moved to put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "His bark is worse than his bite, Iris, but I don't get how he's being with you either."

"I suppose it'll sort out when this case is over with. I just wish I could understand why he's so ticked at me," Iris said softly.

"He'll live. Come on, Brittani and Megan are waiting," Catherine said when Iris held back from walking with her. "Iris?"

"I'm prepared to go to a certain point like we've discussed," Iris said, "and I will be absolutely convincing."

"Same for me…partner," Catherine told her supportively with genuine affection as they headed to where Brittani and Megan waited in the parking lot.

Jim sat in his Dodge Charger as he watched the women leave in their four vehicles: Brittani was in a champagne Cadillac Escalade; Catherine was in her burgundy Ford Expedition; Megan drove a forest green VW Eos convertible; and Iris' Bronco was bringing up the rear. Brass watched its tail lights disappear into the misty night while he brooded over the next several minutes. His reasons were right he told himself. He knew Catherine could handle herself even in this unique situation. It was Iris he found the jury was still out about.

The candlelight vigil dispersed soon after that but for one Jim Brass it was the start of a very, very long night.

* * * * *

Iris pulled into the driveway behind Megan's car. The garden home was a 1-story Mediterranean style with custom landscaping in front. Iris found herself a little envious of the Queen Gemini rose bushes that bloomed abundantly and in particular that gave off a light sweet fragrance in the night air. She pulled her duffle bag packed with everything she thought she might need and then some. Megan waited expectantly at the front door as Iris locked the Bronco and walked up the sidewalk.

"Well, this is my place," Megan told Iris as they entered a small foyer. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

Iris followed her through the three bedrooms and 2-1/2 bathrooms. Megan had exquisite taste in the décor of her home and Iris found herself making mental notes to try out for herself. Upon entering the master bedroom, Megan turned to take Iris' duffle bag and place it on a small bench at the foot of the king-size bed. She took Iris' hands in her own at that point.

"Iris, I'm not adventurous the way Britt is. I'm definitely a one-woman woman. Since getting to know you and Catherine, I've become very comfortable with the two of you. I've felt a bit jealous in the past when Britt went out with other women even though I know it's me she'll always come home to. I'm okay with Catherine being at Britt's place tonight. I want us to be able to have fun and enjoy one another."

"Brittani's so fortunate to have such an understanding partner as you. I agree we've all become friends during the last couple of weeks and I'm also not put off by the idea of Catherine and Brittani being together one night," Iris concurred.

"It's just an itch Britt's gotta scratch," Megan said.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'm a whiz in the kitchen if you'll just show me around!" Iris said patting her stomach.

"I'll wager that's not the only place you're a whiz in but you know a snack does sound good. Come on, I'm famished," Megan grinned slyly.

After Megan showed her the layout of the kitchen and what her leftovers consisted of, Iris was busy putting together stir-fry vegetables and rice with egg rolls. She was putting the wok back on the stove and adjusting the heat when she felt Megan mold herself to her back, move her hair off her neck and plant a wet kiss at its nape.

"You cook great in here but wait till I show you how I sizzle in the bedroom," Megan murmured against her neck.

"Oh, sweetie, careful now we might burn the place down before we ever get there," Iris laughed.

"No worries, hon, because we can make quick use of the walk-in shower in the master bath," Megan said huskily.

After carrying their food into the living room and putting it on the coffee table, Iris went back for their drinks while Megan put a CD in her rack stereo. Jazz began to play softly in the background.

Iris came back in and on hearing the music gave a nod of approval. "Is that John Coltrane, um, let me see, "You Don't Know What Love Is?"

"Sure is…good ear," Megan said.

"He's one of my favorites and such a talent on the sax. This kind of music sure sets the mood. I mean Chinese food and jazz are a sure way to get into my britches," Iris said with a twinkle in her eyes.

They sat next to each other cross-legged on the floor and tore into the food.

"Good to know," Megan laughed between bites of her egg roll. "Hey, how did you and Catherine hook up anyhow? I've been dying to ask you but the time never seemed right."

Iris took a long sip of her sweet ice tea. "Well, let me give you a little history. I was in a bad marriage several years ago and was on the verge of divorce when my husband was killed in a convenience store robbery. It resulted in me going back to college to become a CSI which took longer because I had to work while going to school, so I've only been one for three years. Catherine's marriage ended in divorce because her guy was total low-life. About eight months ago she was on the rebound from dating a guy who ditched her. I mean can you believe someone dumping a honey like her? She was devastated, sent her daughter to stay with her grandmother for the weekend, called me up for moral support and was just a basket case when I got there. She's such a strong person and it tore me up to see my dear friend in such a state."

Iris stopped a moment with a heartfelt sigh before she continued, "I was holding her to console her and even kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss but gently on my lips. It was all very innocent, very chaste even. The next thing we knew we were all over each over and let's just say her daughter stayed at grandma's for the whole weekend. Yet it was something we couldn't immediately admit happening to our family, friends and coworkers, so we kept it on the down low and saw each other discretely."

"So does that make you two lesbians or bi? Damn these chopsticks!" Megan fumbled with the thin wooden sticks.

"Umm, I suppose I'd term us bi but we've been exclusive to each other, that is, until tonight," Iris replied as she ate more of the chicken lo mein.

"Your honesty is refreshing. I admire you and Catherine for not only coming out to those you work for but saying so on television. That takes guts. There's a lot of us who still keep our lives in the shadows because we fear what might happen so only at places like the Girl Bar can we just cut loose and be real," Megan said softly.

"So, you've heard my dirty laundry. How did you and Brittani link up?" Iris nudged Megan playfully.

"We met at the Girl Bar. There was a dance contest going on. I'd gone alone because I was a month out of a brief relationship that ended badly. I just wanted to go have a fun night, get a little plowed and go home. I wasn't looking for someone. Anyway, during this dance contest I lay eyes on this ebony goddess who's out shaking all she has and in the wickedest groove with a partner who's got two left feet. Our eyes met and she just gave me this smile. I was immediately bewitched, intoxicated, ensnared. When the dance was over and she took first place, of course, she came over to me without the partner who went who knows where. We talked for the next hour and she invited me to her place. We spent the weekend together and the lovemaking was off the hook. I've never looked elsewhere since. I still can't believe sometimes that she stays with me in spite of the trysts. But she's always been honest about that part of her."

After they finished their meal, Iris got up. "I can clear off and get the dishwasher going."

Megan shook her head. "Nope, you're my guest. You head to the bathroom and get ready for bed. I'll be up shortly." With that, she took Iris' hand and kissed each fingertip softly.

"Ack, you're keeping me in suspense," Iris said.

"Just to keep you tingly and on the edge of your seat," Megan grinned and headed with the dishes to the kitchen.

Iris went to the master bathroom and shut the door behind her. She opened her duffle bag and got out her lacy lavender baby doll gown she'd bought on-line and had shipped overnight from an adult lingerie site. The tags were still in place, like she had anyone to model it for she lamented as she read the description of it: "You'll love yielding to the supremely soft sexiness of this delicate lavender lacy baby doll gown. A deep plunge neckline accentuates your décolletage while sensual lace cascades down your side, revealing a peek of what's to come. Flirty hemline and inviting side opening tempt and tease. Adjustable straps and matching g-string included. Iris changed into the gown and put the G-string on – the first time she'd ever worn one. The silky fabric was cool on her skin and made her shiver while she took an appraising look at herself in the mirror. She'd always been honest about her looks – a full-figure but she kept in shape, a round face that was pleasant, chestnut fine hair kept in a feathered longer bob style, glasses or contacts, and too many freckles but what could you do?

"Iris?" Megan knocked on the door.

"Be right out," Iris replied while saying a little prayer to see this through before she opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise.

Megan stood before her in only her birthday suit. She saw Iris' expression and gave a self-deprecating laugh, "Well, I figured you should see what you bargained for without preamble."

She then seemed self-conscious and turned to throw on a silk robe before she pushed her layered strawberry blonde hair back while her blue-gray eyes dropped a moment. "I'm sorry you weren't expecting this right off."

Iris walked over to Megan and took her hand and planted a soft kiss in its palm. Her other hand went up to cup Megan's face gently before easing it down her neck and along the shoulder. Iris then broke away, grabbed a pillow and clobbered Megan with a loud "Gotcha!" Megan looked at her dumbfounded before she seized a pillow and socked Iris but good. A frenzied pillow fight broke out between them for the next few minutes until both women fell on the bed with its tangle of blanket and sheet laughing hysterically.

Iris lay on her back trying to catch her breath between giggles as Megan stretched out beside her. Megan felt emboldened and began a series of kisses starting at Iris' forehead, temple, cheek, jaw line, down one side of her neck which she attacked with gusto for a few minutes. Iris sat up suddenly looking shy but Megan's pursuit continued as she then began to slide the straps of Iris' baby doll gown off her shoulders kissing each shoulder softly and lingeringly.

"Iris, you're exquisite. I know how to make you feel good all over. Let me show you," Megan said in a husky whisper

"Access granted," Iris sighed as Megan gave her a sly grin before lying down with Iris and pulling the sheet over their heads.

* * * * *

Nick was maintaining vigil outside of Megan's home as he watched the bedroom lights go out. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour wondering what was happening inside. Iris had more than proved herself to be a capable CSI but he had also known her the longest since the 1990's back in Dallas. At the time he'd transferred to Vegas from big "D" she still hadn't finished her double degrees at the University of Texas at Arlington but worked for the Dallas County medical examiner's office typing autopsy reports as a transcriptionist. His initial thought of her back then was she was shy until you got to know her. Then he found her to a warm and friendly person. They'd gone on a couple of casual group outings to line dance at Billy Bob's in Fort Worth which had solidified their friendship and he'd been the beneficiary of her cooking more than once.

A few hours had passed and Nick was dozing inside his Avalanche when Iris noticed it on her way to the Bronco. She looked up at the dark starlit night and wondered how Catherine was. Seeing Nick's peaceful expression with a satisfied smile, Iris couldn't resist as she thumped hard on the driver's side window with her flashlight and pointed its beam inside the truck. The Texan's expression as he was scared out of his wits from a pleasant nap was priceless.

"Hey, what gives?!!' Nick spluttered angrily after swearing a blue streak.

"Now what if I had been in a genuine pickle in there, Nicky? You wouldn't have heard me texting 69 to you no way no how! Was the chica in your dream hot because you had a cat that ate the canary smile I know too well," Iris scolded him.

"She was muy caliente," Nick confessed with a Texas twang spin to his Spanish. "Did you get lucky?"

"Me, yeah, didn't you hear my operatic crescendos of orgasmic fulfillment?" Iris said casually.

"Uh, no, I mean…what, you did?" Nick gawked at her in disbelief.

"You know a lady doesn't give out details. I'm surprised my hollering didn't set off your truck alarm," Iris grinned wickedly.

"I'll keep at you until you cave for details," Nick chuckled.

"I figured you would. See you at the lab later this morning," Iris reached in and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Iris waved before she returned to the Bronco and pulled out of the driveway to head to her own place. Driving past a darkened black Dodge Charger, she never saw the figure hunched low in the driver's seat. Brass slowly raised his head as Iris' Bronco disappeared down the street. He cracked his neck and stretched in the driver's seat as tired muscles protested from hours spent sitting on his own personal stakeout. Nick called him on the 2-way radio to report Iris had left safe and sound and they'd all meet up at the lab later in the morning for Grissom's roundtable meeting. Vartann was also covering Catherine's stay at Brittani's as a secondary backup to Warrick. However, Brass had not told either Warrick or Nick of the detectives taking this extra security measure. Brass radioed Vartann for an update and Vartann told him that Catherine's Ford Expedition remained in the driveway. Jim calculated he would have enough time to take a power nap for a few hours before he planned to beat Iris into the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Catherine met Iris in the parking lot of the LVPD buildings which also housed the crime lab.

"Hey, before we start playing truth or dare about what happened last night, can we table it until after the roundtable meeting?" Iris asked before Catherine even had a chance to say something.

"Sure," Catherine replied but she couldn't conceal her surprise at Iris' request as they strode into the building.

"Lord, Catherine, I'm sorry. I'm just a wee bit concerned about today. I mean we told whoever was watching channel eight news last night our mutual sexual preference and what today may hold with our coworkers. I've already had some frantic calls and emails from my family back in Indianapolis who saw our YouTube debut," Iris said.

"I know. Lindsey thinks I'm the coolest thing at the moment while my mother insists that I make an appointment with a psychiatrist," Catherine admitted, "but as far as work goes we don't miss a beat and continue following the evidence as Guru Grissom says."

"Gotcha," Iris agreed.

As they approached the locker area, they saw all the rest of the team standing outside the doorway. The group also included Ecklie, Vartann and Brass. Grissom saw them and stepped away from the group.

"What's up?" Catherine asked.

"We can't go into the lockers for a while," Grissom answered.

"Because?" Iris piped up.

"One of our lockers has been the target of…" Grissom paused a moment, "what could be construed as a hate crime."

"Who's locker?" Catherine demanded.

Brass walked up at that moment. "You can step up to the doorway to look in, Catherine, but the other detective and crime scene investigator Ecklie assigned aren't through."

"Come on," Catherine said to Iris. "Let's see what all the fuss is about."

The women came to the doorway as a female detective glanced at them. A crime scene investigator from the day shift gave them a friendly wave and sympathetic smile. They recognized the detective as Catherine said, "Lanita, what's the scoop?"

"It was at shift change this morning when Investigator Sanders arrived back from his out-call this and discovered this," Lanita pointed at the locker of interest.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Catherine exclaimed in disbelief.

There on the locker hung a naked blow-up female doll and in its wide-open O-shaped mouth with exaggerated red lipstick lips was stuffed a piece of auburn colored shag carpet. It wore reading glasses and had a badly cut wig of short brownish hair. One hand had a spray can of Resolve taped to it. A sign hung around the doll's neck stating "we were right about you but you should've left Catherine alone."

Iris stared at her locker several moments. Her shocked teammates still weren't sure what to say. Grissom placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Iris looked up him. To his amazement, she began to laugh and to his relief he realized her amusement was genuine.

"The doll's all wrong, my boobs are bigger," she chuckled self-deprecatingly with hands on hips.

It was the tension-breaker they all needed as a chorus of laughter welled up.

"Iris, we'll get the a-hole who did this. We don't tolerate bigotry at any level. Charges will be pressed," Ecklie insisted.

Iris chewed at her lower lip a moment. "No, sir, I'd rather not go that route should the prankster be found out, but I think we can put a positive spin on this. Why not get a hold of Paula Francis at Channel 8? This could make our credibility airtight."

Grissom found himself nodding in agreement. "Conrad, she's right. That could prove to be a very smart move."

"Iris, you know how to be PC. I'll make the arrangements," Ecklie said with a hint of admiration before he headed down the hallway.

"PC isn't all it's cracked up to be," Iris replied _soto voce_ to Grissom.

"Whoever did this has cajones grande!" Sara said indignantly.

"You can say that twice and mean it," Catherine agreed angrily.

"I still can't believe it," Greg's face remained troubled.

"Let's just say when we find the sleaze that did this I get first dibs in an interview room that's been soundproofed and the video camera's plug pulled," Brass said casually while cracking his knuckles.

"I got front row center," Vartann said.

"We get whatever's left by Brass and an ass-kickin' isn't out of the question," Nick rumbled.

"Make that two," Warrick echoed.

"Nope, three," Greg declared.

"Ah, my honor is assured," Iris smiled at her teammates but her peripheral gaze was fixed on Jim.

As they came back out into the hallway, Brass grimaced and suddenly pointed at Iris' neck. "King, what the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Iris looked confused.

"You've got a hickey on your neck the size of a quarter!" Brass exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, that. Souvenir from last night compliments of Megan," Iris replied breezily. "You never came to bat so I had to get my loving elsewhere. It doesn't matter to me what side of the team gets to hit a home run with me."

Brass' jaw dropped as Vartann slapped him on the back before guffawing out loud. The rest of the CSI team was equally dumbfounded at her response and no one said a word. Jim's face went crimson as he backed Iris up to the wall. She gulped in surprise at his reaction.

"You wish!" Jim bristled as his index finger poked her chest. Their eyes locked unwaveringly until Grissom eased between them. Brass' jaw jutted as he cut off the rest of what he wanted to say. He did a right face move and stalked down the hall, one hand briskly rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Jim! You'll make the meeting in thirty minutes?" Grissom called out.

"Yeah, yeah," Brass said over his shoulder just before he turned the corner.

"Okay, everyone, see you in the break room in thirty minutes," Grissom told them. "Catherine and Iris, please come to my office."

"I'm getting something from the vending machines," Sara said and went in the other direction.

Warrick, Nick and Greg hung back.

"Grissom looked cheesed off. He rarely calls you into his office," Greg observed.

"I think it's over what Iris said. We know she meant it jokingly but it went over like a lead balloon with Brass," Nick declared.

"Are you sure she meant it jokingly?" Warrick asked.

"What do you mean, Rick?" Nick countered, one dark eyebrow raised.

"I mean I know you've known Iris the longest but you have to admit since she transferred here we've never heard her mention dating anyone or talking about wanting to. We all know she was in a bad marriage and her husband died but that was years ago. Granted she's not one to spill her personal business but could there be a small chance she's a…," Warrick said.

"A what?" Nick interrupted defensively.

"Has she ever given you even a remote hint that she might not be, you know, a gate that swings only one way or maybe even both ways?" Warrick finished his thought.

"No, never, she's as straight as they come. She had some major battle scars from her marriage and she's been totally open about it. I think it just made her very leery of trying to date again even though it's been years now," Nick declared flatly.

"If Iris was you can bet she'd be discrete about it so that's why I can't believe what she said about that so-called hickey as genuine. She was just razzing Brass and he either didn't pick up on it or couldn't take a joke," Greg considered.

"Guess we better head to the break room but I think it'll be a short one," Warrick suggested as they started down the hall.

In Grissom's office he shut the door behind him and went to his desk where Catherine and Iris sat across from it. He gave a weary sigh and ran his hand through his thick, curly graying hair. Removing his glasses, he pinned Iris with a scrutinizing look. "What going on between you and Brass? I see this titan silent battle of wills and I want it stopped!"

"I wish I knew, Griss, but this started after you and Ecklie picked me for the investigation. Jim has no qualms about Catherine obviously but I seem to be a constant burr under his saddle and I'm outright flummoxed," Iris sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"Jim's not telling anyone else a thing either, Gil. Nick and Warrick have tried here and there but he's like the Rock of Gibraltar and won't be moved. Iris is just taking it and going forward. It's too late to rethink putting someone else in her place. I think we're close to a break…you can call it women's intuition…but I can nearly taste it," Catherine declared.

"I agree with Catherine," Iris concurred firmly.

Grissom gave the women a thoughtful, almost owlish look. "Understand I didn't call you both in here to consider revamping the assignment. You go on as before except I'm giving you both off until Friday. Iris, you and Brass need some breathing room. Besides, you and Catherine can put the time to good use where the case is at this point."

"Grissom!" Iris sputtered in surprise.

"Gil!" Catherine echoed the same.

"That's an order," Gil told them firmly and both women knew the subject was now closed and couldn't be debated. With that, Grissom stood and they left his office for the break room.

Finding the chair at the head of the table and two others to his left that were vacant, Grissom took it as the women claimed the other two. Sara sat to his immediate right.

Jim glanced at Iris whose gaze was fixed on the table. He bit his lip and opted to say, "Look, I didn't mean to get tense a little while ago. I'm just PO'd someone here would do that to anyone. I was afraid one of you might take a cheap shot like this. Hey, on a lighter note, you guys remember the spring softball challenge game between the CSI's and us detectives? Bottom of the ninth inning, one person out, Nick hit a triple and Iris was going balls to the walls in from first. She rounded third and the center fielder fires a dead shot to me as I'm covering home base as catcher. Nick's digging in to slide to third but Warrick waved him on as third base coach. Iris didn't spare the horses as she plowed into me and tried to mess me up tagging her out. Gutsy move because I'm not budging and she still got called out. Nick slid into home right after her for the winning run because Iris and I were still tangled up. Damn, I was sore head to toe from it and she noticed it after the game when I'm wincing and groaning about where's the Ben Gay or Absorbine Junior. She gave me the best massage at my place later as an apology before we both had shift, so you can bet I'd do it again just for that."

His humorous anecdote had the desired effect and the tension that had been there before evaporated in the nodding heads and chuckles because all had been present at the game and recalled the incident. Iris even allowed a brief smile with a mild blush at Jim before her expression went neutral as before. She couldn't fathom why he'd bring this up and now but let it go feeling he had his reasons.

"I think once it got out that Iris did massages that she's never lacked for requests including me more than once," Nick observed.

"Iris, if you've got a moment, I've got this crick in my neck," Vartann joked and pointed to his neck.

Iris grimaced at him made a cutting throat motion instead.

"Okay, if we've had our humorous interlude, can we go on with the meeting?" Grissom asked looking over his glasses.

"Go, boss," Nick grinned.

"First, I'm letting Catherine and Iris have the rest of the week off from the lab until Friday when they're at the Girl Bar again. They'll focus on cultivating their friendships with Brittani and Megan. Nick has been getting some good feedback from his working closely with Drae the bartender. Warrick has become a favorite of the club manager, Dominique, who has nicknamed him her dark knight. Now, anyone have new information at this juncture?" Grissom's eyes scanned the group.

"I haven't gotten anywhere with my search for anyone buying large quantities of body paint either local or by internet. Analysis showed all of the paint is cosmetic grade and safe to apply to human skin. It's alcohol-based so it won't be affected by rain or sweat. It was applied in thin layers for a uniform look. None of the victims exhibited an allergic reaction according to Doc Robbins during autopsy and removal of the paint. Even the skin of the wrists where the bands used to keep the victim up while the main painting went on was congruent with the rest of the paint pattern so I think an air paint gun was used," Iris finished from reading her notes.

"Keep on it," Grissom encouraged. "Let me also say that swing shift is going to provide coverage Friday night because the whole team is going to be at the Girl Bar as extra security of casual observers."

Iris looked pale but Catherine nudged her knee with hers and gave her a wink.

"I've hit a brick wall also trying to track down where the special K's coming from. I expanded my inquiries nationally now including finding out if any employees from a pharmacy or animal care facility were terminated for drug theft," Greg added unhappily.

"Because we're dealing with a serial killer who appears to have suspended their activity for the time being and due to lack of general forensic evidence, we don't back off one iota in our collective investigations. Brass, do you or Vartann have any input?" Grissom shifted his attention to his best friend.

"Working our side of the fence continues but no new leads as far as a witness or a suspect. The focus remains on Brittani as having had contact with all the victims although her alibis and those of Megan hold up. We haven't been able to pigeonhole them," Brass shrugged.

"What about the creep who decorated Iris' locker?" Sara asked Jim, her dark eyes flashing angrily.

"We can only hope the bozo left fingerprints or something else incriminating. The area isn't under camera surveillance and it's only partially lit during that time of night. When Greg got there he was probably the first person in since it was between shifts still," Jim suggested.

"Hard to say if it was a guy or girl who did it," Vartann interjected.

"Why is that?" Catherine asked.

"Being a homophobe isn't gender specific last I heard," Vartann replied with a slight smirk. "I'll give them that they could work fast and quiet without arousing suspicion and the advantage would be Iris' locker is at the end by the wall."

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, Vartann," Sara said sarcastically.

"Settle down," Grissom warned out of the corner of his mouth as Sara sat to his immediate right before he continued, "Our next round table meeting pending any immediate developments will be next Monday."

The group adjourned and the chance for Catherine and Iris to discuss their swap night afterwards went unrealized as they each left separately.

* * * * *

Several hours later Iris was at home and still stinging from what seemed a knee-jerk reaction on Grissom's part to give her and Catherine time off from the lab until their third karaoke outing on Friday. Durante and Cyrano paced restlessly behind her as she got her laundry sorted and the first load going in the washer. She knew they wanted to go for a jogging walk and she'd do so. She reached up for the laundry soap and measured a cup to pour. She told herself this afternoon I'm going to take Kyrie for a long ride.

The door bell suddenly rang and the dogs raced off to it baying, Durante's tenor matching Cyrano's more bass tone. The tone of the baying suddenly shifted to excited yelps and whines with door scratching. The dogs only did that with people they knew. Iris called out, "Just a minute, I'll be right there." She finished pouring the soap powder in the washer, closed the lid and hurried to the door.

"Come on, guys, outta the way," Iris grumbled at the dogs followed by her Navajo command words. The dogs complied but with their usual whining complaints.

Iris got the door open and saw a gift-wrapped packet on the porch area and bent to pick it up. She looked up and saw Jim pulling out of the driveway in his black Dodge Charger. Their eyes met as he saw her surprised expression and then questioning look followed with a beckoning wave to come back. He didn't acknowledge it and put the car in drive and pealed out on the street as his car sped off. She watched him go as she shook her head sadly before going back inside with the package.

Iris sank down on her overstuffed down sofa and proceeded to remove the gold foil wrapping from a long narrow green velveteen case. She gasped in wonder upon opening it. Resting in the black silk-lined case was what she recognized to be an Excalibur dagger with a blade of stainless steel on which was engraved "_Insisto Testimonium" _set in the midst of Celtic interlace carving bordering the blade's inscription. The handle was done with a design of brass horse heads and swirling fleur de lis that met at the nose and reminded her of something from "The Lord of the Rings." The tung was stamped with the name Iris recognized as a local blade smith who did nationally recognized work in historic sword recreation. The matching scabbard was tooled leather also of rearing horses and had a belt attachment. The dagger was perfectly balanced she found as she handled it gingerly. Only Grissom had ever appreciated her love of swords and had personally attended some of her amateur fencing matches with the local LV Fencing Club. She wondered if Grissom had wanted Brass to deliver the gift to her for the chance to amend their differences, but Jim had done a duck and run instead.

"I'll have fun getting to know you over the next few days," Iris told her new dagger as she put it back in its case.

That evening, Iris watched on the Channel Eight News as Paula Francis did an exclusive segment at the locker area of crime lab employees where the "crime scene" still showed the blow-up female doll with its message and piece of carpet in place. She skillfully segued the questions of bigotry within the Metro crime lab or police departments to profiling both Ecklie and McKeen in an interview of where the investigation of the Vegas Lady Killer was at this point. Catherine called her as soon as the segment was over.

"Can you believe those two?" she laughed.

"Sure, any chance to get in the limelight," Iris replied as she ran her fingers carefully over the dagger.

"Hear from Jim at all?" Catherine changed gears.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since the meeting," Iris said truthfully as she glanced at the dagger resting in its case on her coffee table.

"This case has been a rollercoaster for us all, Iris. He'll be back to being his old self, you mark my words once this case winds down. Hey, Warrick wants to take me out for real when this case is over with," Catherine's delight bubbled in her voice.

"Catherine, I'm thrilled for you. The chemistry between you two needs a catalyst or you two are going to explode," Iris said.

"You and Brass could double with us," Catherine urged with a giggle.

"Right, that would be the ultimate odd couple. Look, I'm sort of pooped so I'm headed to bed. Pleasant dreams for you and a certain dark knight to carry you off to some ultimately romantic getaway," Iris yawned.

"Sweet dreams for you and whoever the object of your desire is. G'night," Catherine said and hung up.

Iris let go a heartfelt sigh as she closed her phone and then picked up the dagger to look it over again. Grissom certainly had good taste but she wouldn't mention it unless he did first. She took time over the next few days getting familiar with the handle and feel of it, practicing the balancing of it and tossing it at a wood stump on the walking path near her condo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, Catherine, please give me a tease of what you're doing tonight!" Brittani pleaded over the cell phone on Friday afternoon. "I'm going to be a trifle late due to a photo shoot at the Bellagio Fountains but I'll be there."

"I promise it'll be the best yet. Iris and I have been working on two great songs and the dance steps are fun. I've got the sore feet to prove it. Honestly, it's going to be total participation tonight so do your best to be there. It won't be the same without you," Catherine laughed.

"Megan just keeps going on about the night she and Iris had. I mean ours was just as special don't get me wrong. Tell me again what keeps you and Iris together. I know you're friends and coworkers before you jumped to this level," Brittani prodded.

"She makes me laugh and loves me and only me with all she has," Catherine replied.

"Think I should turn over a new leaf?" Brittani's reply had a chastened sound to it.

"I can't tell you what to do or not do on that, Britt. We both know how Megan feels about you and she's not going anywhere," Catherine reassured.

"I don't take her for granted but I can't change that quickly either," Brittani admitted.

"All will be well, sweetie. Hey, I gotta go meet Iris at the Girl Bar early. We want tonight to go flawlessly," Catherine said.

"See you there," Brittani said and hung up.

She sounded a bit sad to Catherine at the end of the call although she'd done her best to encourage Brittani. Catherine sighed and left the house to get in her Ford Expedition and call Iris to tell her she was on her way.

* * * * *

Brass walked into the Girl Bar at six o'clock looking more casual than his usual attire of a suit. He wore a dark blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt with Ralph Lauren black cashmere dress slacks. His black leather jacket was folded over his arm as Drae spied him from the bar.

"Our man Brass! How's it hanging?" she called out to him.

"It's quiet for the moment," he joked at her as he joined her at the bar and observed Drae had been doodling on a bar napkin before their conversation and went back to it.

"What're you drawing?" Brass looked on curiously.

"Oh, it's just something I do without thinking. I like to challenge myself with number problems," Drae replied. "Club soda, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jim said while Drae fixed his drink. "Math was never my strong subject during school."

"I got straight A's. Go figure. You'd think I'd be doing something different than tending bar these days but the money's good and I like the job and some of my closest friends are regulars here," Drae said.

"It's good to like your job," Jim agreed but didn't elaborate further.

Drae could tell something troubled the detective so went in a different direction for conversation. "Do you think the serial killer's skipped town? I mean it's been what nearly three weeks since the last murder?"

"The killer may have been scared off by the publicity or is just biding his or her time," Jim considered.

"Let me refill you," Drae offered and quickly replenished the glass. "So you're not sure if this is a man or woman doing this?"

"Our investigation is taking into consideration all possibilities at this point," Jim clarified.

"I can tell you Catherine and Iris have been busting butt this afternoon. I think they'll do you proud tonight," Drae changed the subject after getting the impression that Brass didn't have anything else to say on serial killer case.

"I'm sure they will. You'll excuse me please while I go check on them," Jim said and raised his glass in salute as he took it with him.

The curtain was down on the stage area and Jim heard the clacking sound of shoe heels on the floor, then a thud as a body made contact with the floor. Catherine's throaty laugh floated out to him followed by Iris' melodic giggle. He hurried up the steps and pulled the curtain aside. Iris lay on sprawled on her back with Catherine on top of her. He frowned at them but holding his club soda in one hand, he extended the other to help Catherine to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine. We just had a misstep as we practiced some new moves," Catherine grinned but noted Brass made no effort to help Iris up. Her smile faded at that as the detective turned her way. Iris said nothing while she got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm fine too thanks for asking," Iris said lightly and headed off to the dressing room.

"Jim, enough already! I don't know why you're riding Iris so hard. Wait, that didn't sound right," Catherine said in exasperation but keeping her voice low.

"You're damn right it didn't. Look it, I don't need you or Stokes or Brown questioning me where King's concerned. Looking after you CSI's gets to be high maintenance at times," Jim shot back tersely.

"Looking after? Back up, Jim, we're holding our own just fine. Granted this assignment is unique but you could cut Iris some slack. She's been terrific and you know that first-hand but if you want if official ask Grissom or Ecklie," Catherine countered tensely.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna get some fresh air. Nick and Warrick should be here any minute. I need to talk to them before the rest of you CSI's get here," Jim squared his shoulders and strode off leaving Catherine standing in disbelief.

"Stud, you need a refill?" Drae grinned at Brass as he approached the bar.

"No thanks, just wanted to return the glass," Jim said with a thin smile before leaving.

Catherine came inside the dressing room and shut the door behind her. Iris was already in one of the changing area stalls and its door was latched. Catherine heard faint sniffles before she knocked on it softly.

"Iris?"

"I'm okay, Catherine, just putting on my get-up."

"Honey, he's just cranky tonight."

"Maybe."

"He just wants to keep a close eye on us. I think he feels just like us that a break's coming but he that he's got to be extra sharp for our sakes."

"Sure, I understand, no worries."

Catherine bit her lip. She knew Iris was chafing at Brass' treatment but the level two CSI wouldn't let it deter her in her share of their undercover role. "Hey, after closing, let's all go out to eat and it'll be my treat!"

Iris opened the door and her doe eyes were moist before wrapping Catherine in a brief hug. She looked up at Catherine with an encouraging smile. "We're good to go. Get your sexy buns in there and get ready. We're gonna tear da roof off dis place tonight. We can do it."

* * * * *

Brass met Nick and Warrick in the parking lot as a limousine with darkly tinted windows pulled up and the driver beckoned at Jim. He strode over to the lowering window of the driver's passenger side and conversed briefly with its occupant. The CSI's looked on curiously as the white limousine pulled past Brass.

"VIP, Brass?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, they're here visiting in Vegas and I've always overseen their security needs when they're in town. They heard about this after seeing the two YouTube videos and wanted to see for themselves," Brass shrugged as they watched the limousine being parked. "So Grissom texted me that he, Sara and Greg are still coming?"

"Yeah, we got the same text but the lab rats are coming too – Hodges, Archie, Wendy, Mandy and Henry. Everyone wants to check out the new local flavor," added Warrick with a wide grin.

"Great, the more the merrier," Jim griped.

"Hey, we're family and family sticks together," Nick said patting Jim's shoulder before pointing to several familiar faces.

Grissom walked up hand in hand with Sara. Hodges was making sure he stayed by Wendy but in an inconspicuous way or so he thought. Archie, Henry and Mandy completed the group.

"I'm glad we could all make it and I owe the swing shift teams a big favor," Grissom said with a wry smile. "Are Catherine and Iris ready?"

"Catherine's always ready and I suppose King will be too," Jim shrugged.

"We have that confidence in **all** of our team, don't we?" Grissom replied carefully but had noted the context of the names as used by Brass.

"We're going in the back entrance. The line of patrons has tripled tonight according to their female bouncer. Warrick, you'll let the first wave in before one of my plains clothes take over," Brass said without acknowledging Grissom's response.

* * * * *

Catherine's phone beeped to signify she'd received a text as she finished Iris' makeup. She pulled the phone from her purse and glanced at the message. Her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise causing Iris to nudge her.

"What's up?" Iris asked.

"The whole gang's here…even the lab rats," Catherine gave her reddish hair a rueful shake.

"Well, let's go bring down the house, shall we? Hey, before we go how do I look?" Iris inquired as she appraised their reflection in the mirror.

"We're going to kick butt, take no prisoners, and you're stunning. Warrick's down with what we're doing but Jim's the one who's getting the surprise of his life," Catherine said slyly as she squeezed Iris' shoulders.

"Yeah, keep reminding me, okay, to take no prisoners, especially one Jim Brass," Iris said with a deep breath and squaring her shoulders.

A knock at the door followed with Dominique stepping in to greet them with her dazzling white smile. She was gorgeous in a flashing silver-sequined one shoulder strap gown. "The place, my dears, is filled to the rafters and the crowd includes more of your coworkers from the crime lab and police department as that delectable morsel Warrick advised me."

"It was felt extra hands on deck were needed," Catherine said. "We can't be sure if the killer's stopped or may try something different than their pattern."

"You'll catch this twisted piece," Dominique insisted. "By the way, Brittani and Megan are front and center. May I ask how your interlude was with them?"

"Catherine and I had a wondrous night with them," Iris replied with a cryptic smile.

"I've wanted to ask Brittani out myself again more than once," Dominique lamented as her expression became thoughtful.

"Why didn't you, Dom? You don't strike me as one who doesn't hesitate to go after what you want," Catherine observed.

"True, quite true, but the one time I did she turned me down flat and I don't take rejection well," Dominique replied with a sad smile. "Anyway, I'm going out to announce you but let me say you both look stunning. Break a leg!"

When the door closed, Iris looked at Catherine with a raised eyebrow. "Another suspect?"

"The list just grew by one," Catherine agreed.

* * * * * *

Nick made sure to reserve three of his tables for Grissom and the others to sit at with Drae's okay. He'd told Drae he'd heard from Warrick that he'd gotten to be friends with that these were special guests. Dominique had confirmed this with Drae directly and they were to see to it that they were given preferential treatment.

Warrick joined them for a few moments before the karaoke part of the show was to begin. They watched several of the patrons dancing to the rapid techno beat of the song that throbbed through the sound system.

"Jumping place…can you dance…come here often?" he wisecracked to Grissom.

"Grissom _**can**_dance," Sara said in his defense while he gave her a surprised look. "Ask Iris. He's gone to a few of her ballroom dance lessons as her partner and then got me to go too. She said he's got the moves and I can agree."

The rest of the group had collective smiles but made no comment as the lights dimmed overhead to alert everyone.

"I'm going to be up by the stage but Nick made sure you've got great seats. Enjoy the show," Warrick winked at them and headed off through the crowd.

* * * * *

The club went nearly dark as a single spotlight shown on the stage and Dominique addressed the crowded establishment. "My delights, tonight we welcome the two who have become a YouTube sensation and made the Girl Bar an Internet hit. Without further ado, the Girl Bar is proud to present the triumphant third appearance of Catherine and Iris."

The crowd gave a thunderous ovation with calls and shouts as Catherine and Iris stepped out. Catherine was attired in Daisy Duke faded cutoff jeans with a red-checked midriff blouse knotted at her cleavage and wore brown cowboy boots. Iris was dressed in a white tank top, black leather vest, black jeans and boots. To complete her outfit, she wore a black cowboy hat tilted back at a jaunty angle. Two chairs were positioned behind them a few feet apart on the stage.

Catherine spoke to the crowd. "Iris and I are asking everyone who wants to have a drink on us tonight. Um, no pun intended and sorry if we disappointed anyone." The crowd laughed at the play on words before she continued. "We'll give the bar time to set everyone up so please tip Drae and the servers generously."

"Remember, we're not officially on duty but I'd like to ask you all not to imbibe any alcohol just in case," Grissom cautioned his team and the lab staff.

Dominique received word that all patrons who wished to have the free drink had been served and conveyed that to Iris. Warrick and Brass had been personally brought a club soda by Nick.

Iris now addressed everyone. "Raise your glasses in a toast to those sisters with us here tonight in spirit but whose lives were cut short. We'll always remember you and pledge you'll have justice. Our toast includes those working in law enforcement actively investigating to capture this disturbed individual. Salud." She raised her glass in unison with everyone and downed its amber contents in one gulp as did the rest present.

Catherine whispered in Iris' ear. "What'd you have? I had a shot of bourbon."

Iris whispered back, "JB straight up…need the temporary firepower it offers."

"Wow." Catherine's eyes went wide in surprise, knowing Iris drank wine occasionally and wasn't known to take harder liquor. She found it ironic that the whiskey initials were the same as Brass'.

"Okay, gang, before we get started, we wanted to teach everyone a new dance and hope you'll make good energy out there with it," Iris told the crowd and its enthusiastic response caused Dominique to know the electricity tonight had the potential to be off the charts.

Brass and Warrick watched the next ten minutes as the two female CSI's demonstrated the steps to the crowd on the dance floor area who caught on quickly. Jim shook his head and rubbed at his chin. Warrick gave him a playful poke in the arm. "They're gonna have fun, Jim, loosen up!"

Catherine grinned at Iris who had choreographed the steps herself. She liked the seamless way the combination of Irish step dancing, country line dancing and "Coyote Ugly" blended to result in a truly fun dance that was uniquely all its own. The crowd got the steps down within ten minutes and Iris looked up at the sound booth.

"Jazz, dear, start up our first song, please," Iris requested as she adjusted her headset with a look at the sound booth followed by a wink at Catherine. "Ready?"

"All the way," Catherine replied.

Iris and Catherine began their routine of new dance steps as the crowd on the dance floor followed. Iris began to sing with Catherine backing her up. Iris scanned the crowd and spied Grissom and their teammates. She blurred a wave their way as Catherine did the same. As the first guitar riffs sounded, they began to sing in a duet while initiating their line dance moves so that the audience on the dance floor matched perfectly.

"_No One Else on Earth"_

"_I've been a rock and I've got my fences  
I never let them down  
When it comes to love I keep my senses  
I don't get kicked around  
I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?_

_No one else on Earth  
Could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on Earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you."_

Brittani threw up a rose to Catherine who caught it deftly and blew a kiss at the tall ebony-skinned woman. Megan waved shyly at Iris who awarded her a smart wink. The couple was particularly enthusiastic in dancing with their friends on the stage.

As the music continued, Iris said, "Now, Catherine and I would like to acknowledge the presence of two gentlemen we work with who have been helping as security during our times here at the Girl Bar and thank them in a special way. Would Investigator Warrick Brown and Detective Jim Brass please come up on stage?"

Warrick tugged on Jim's arm, "Let's go."

Brass made a face as he reluctantly followed Warrick up the side stairs to the stage.

Catherine came and took Warrick by the arm to seat him in one chair; Iris twined her fingers with Brass' to lead him to the other chair but the stubborn set of his jaw told her he wasn't up there by choice.

Iris went to stand behind Brass as Catherine did the same with Warrick. Iris folded her arms over Jim's shoulders and swayed him back and forth and began to serenade him as Catherine mirrored the same with Warrick as they sang:

_"You can make me want you anytime you want to  
You're burnin' me alive  
I can't deny you even when I catch you  
Weavin' a weak alibi  
'Cause when the night falls you make me forget  
Your love is killin' me and it ain't over yet  
How did you get to me? _

_I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done, now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?"_

Catherine and Iris continued to sing to Brass and Warrick as they now moved in front of the men and proceeded to go through the motions of a lap dance done with slow and erotically provocative moves. The patrons were vocally supportive with encouraging shouts. Grissom's head cocked slightly in amazement. He knew Catherine's experience as an exotic dancer served her well but it was Iris' enthusiasm that surprised him all the more and that Jim was the recipient of it.

Warrick gave Catherine a huge grin at her antics while Brass felt his breathing becoming rapid as his pulse shot up and he found his hands making their way to grip Iris' hips maddening grind against his lap. A fine patina of perspiration also bedewed his brow.

During the repeat of the song, Catherine knelt in front of Warrick between his and took his face in her hands and initiated a kiss as he folded her into his arms and showed he was quite able to respond to the intimate contact. Iris followed suit and as she also knelt before Jim her eyes met his as he saw an unspoken challenge in them. Her hands felt velvet soft against his skin as her fingers caressed his jaw line before they gently grasped the sides of his face and she raised her lips achingly close to his. He glared at her knowing she was in control here and wondered how she was going to be given his general conduct with her the last few weeks.

"Do you have the stones?" she whispered up at him with a saucy smirk and he heard no anger but more a wistful quality in that soft-spoken voice just loud enough to be heard over the crowd before them.

"Yeah, grande ones," Brass replied hoarsely before he drew her to him and shut her up.

The CSI team watched at the tableau occurring on the stage with a collectively amazed expression before making comments among themselves.

Warrick and Catherine's lip lock became more involved as the same between Iris and Brass intensified. Jim's arms slid behind to Iris' back to mold her to him completely and her apparent willingness only confused and surprised him further.

Then, as soon as it had started, Catherine and Iris each broke away to step back behind the men with their hands resting on their shoulders. Catherine said to the club attendees, "We couldn't think of a better way and ask for a round of applause from everyone here for Investigator Brown and Detective Brass for their cooperation in our expression of appreciation."

Warrick and Jim stood up at that point, Warrick taking a little bow and Brass couldn't bring himself to follow that move and merely nodded. Warrick said something to Catherine before going to the stage stairs on his side and it caused her to grin wickedly at him as he left. Jim crossed behind Iris to go down the stairs on the opposite side. Iris thought he'd just leave wordlessly. He said fiercely into her ear, "I suppose Brown was in on this but don't think for a New York minute I can't play along when it's called for." With that, he went down the stairs without looking at her again and into the audience where the women patted him suggestively on the butt to his chagrin.

Catherine glanced at Iris who'd turn her back to the club patrons a moment as her friend and junior partner's eyes fell to the floor in dismay. Damn Brass, Catherine thought for a moment, even here he must've taken a shot at Iris when if anything he should've enjoyed the moment for what it was. She knew for a fact it was the closest contact the homicide detective had had with a woman in ages. Brass and Catherine had enjoyed a warm friendship for years and they were an open book with each other just like she was Grissom. She viewed both men as the brothers she'd never had and as part of her family – all the CSI teammates were that to one another. When Grissom had accepted Iris on her transfer from Dallas, Catherine had secretly been pleased to see the genesis of the friendship between Jim and her. Here of late, though, she was questioning if that had been genuine as opposed to Brass just being nice to her.

The song continued as Iris turned to face Catherine with a put-on grin as she swaggered to Catherine to stand beside her. She tipped her hat at her as she started their sequence of the new dance they'd come up with. Iris gutted it up as her alto resumed the lyrics as Catherine line danced with her and she sang along. The crowd on the dance floor matched the women on the stage. In the table area by the bar, Sara with Wendy and Mandy made their way down to the dance floor and merged with the dancing women.

"Grissom, I didn't know they could dance," Hodges said loudly as he watched Wendy in particular.

"Life's too short," Grissom suddenly replied before he took a long sip from his club soda and headed to the dance floor himself.

"Oh, I don't think so," Archie said in surprise as he followed Grissom.

Hodges and Richard hung back unsure of what to do when Nick came by with a full serving tray of drinks. He gave them a disgusted look. "You geeks!"

Hodges glared at the tall Texan and stood to toss back his own club soda with a devil-may-care attitude. "Look out, Hodges is on the move!" He cracked his knuckles and then made a beeline to join in between Wendy and Mandy.

Richard sighed and not to be outdone joined the end of the CSI and lab rat line beside Mandy who gave him an encouraging smile.

Catherine and Iris saw their coworkers tearing up the floor and exchanged grins as Warrick stood off to the side of the stage grooving along with them. Brass was nowhere to be seen as Iris scanned the faces she could in the crowd. The music ended while Catherine and Iris took a quick bow as those throughout the club responded with applause and shouts of "more, more, more."

Dominique rejoined the women on the stage. "My dears are we not having a time tonight? Do you want to hear another song from these treasures?" She put a hand to her ear and waited.

The rousing affirmative reply from the Girl Bar patrons was clear.

"They're putty in your hands," Dominique flashed her smile at them and left the stage.

Catherine found herself a little winded as she glanced over to the sound room where Jazz waited patiently. Iris gave her a nod to go ahead. "Jazz, number two, please."

"This song goes out to our favorite homicide detective," Iris said as Catherine moved behind her and placed her hands deep into jean pockets as Iris began a side to side slow swaying gyration that Catherine followed like second skin. A distinctive guitar riff came out over the sound system speakers as the Pretenders song began.

"_Brass in Pocket"_

"_I got brass in pocket  
Got bottle, _

_I'm gonna use it.  
Intention…  
I feel inventive,  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice  
Got motion, restrained emotion.  
I been driving, Detroit leaning.  
No reason, just seems so pleasing.  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice  
Gonna use my arms,  
Gonna use my legs,  
Gonna use my style,  
Gonna use my side-step,  
Gonna use my fingers.  
Gonna use my, my, my, imagination.  
'Cause I gonna make you see--  
there's nobody else here  
No one like me.  
I'm special, so special.  
I gotta have some of your  
attention, give it to me!  
I got rhythm, I can't miss a beat._

_I got-a new skank so reet.  
Got something. I'm winking at you,  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice.  
Gonna use my arms,  
Gonna use my legs,  
Gonna use my style,  
Gonna use my sidestep,  
Gonna use my fingers, _

_Gonna use my, my, my imagination.  
Oh, 'cause I gonna make you see  
there's nobody else here, no one like me.  
I'm special, so special.  
I got to have some of your  
attention, give it to me!  
'Cause I gonna make you see  
there's nobody else here, no one like me,  
I'm special, so special.  
I got to have some of your  
attention, give it to me.  
Ooooooooo, when you walk."_

Catherine had stepped away and was now beside Iris as she backed her up vocally and matched Iris' dance moves exactly as rehearsed. As they sang, "Gonna use my arms, gonna use my legs, gonna use my style, gonna use my sidestep, gonna use my fingers," the women caressed one another's arms, then Catherine willingly splayed her thighs toward Iris, who licked her index finger to run a moist trail down between her cleavage as the dance floor participants roared approval. Then Iris pursued Catherine as they made parallel sidestep moves in concert.

Jim watched in the shadows from Iris' side of the stage. His eyes were riveted to the pair of female CSI's.

Iris then "caught" Catherine after her "pursuit" and slid her back in a slow dipping move as the music concluded to engage her in a gentle lingering kiss as the music stopped and the stage darkened as the curtain came down. Immediately, the crowd throughout the club gave a long round of applause with whoops and shouts.

Behind the curtain, Catherine and Iris waited to give a quick bow and leave the stage when Brass came out from the wings. He seized Iris by the wrist so tightly she gasped in pain.

"Jim," Catherine protested.

"You're coming to the dressing room now!" Jim told Iris tersely as he waved to audience and hauled her offstage. It looked like part of "the act" to the audience and Dominique who suspected nothing.

"Dominique, cover for us!" Catherine cried while she rushed after them.

"Of course, dears," Dominique looked on worriedly as Catherine disappeared into the wings before she went out and addressed the audience. "My loves, are we all having a special night here at the Girl Bar?"

Jim shooed off other people in the vicinity of the dressing room as he said simply police business and showed his badge for emphasis. With the other hand he kept a tight grip on Iris' wrist and made her open the dressing room door. She went in and turned on him with dark eyes flashing angrily. Catherine followed quickly on their heels.

"Catherine, is it still clear out there?" Brass asked.

"Yes, Jim, what's…?" Catherine began.

"Brass, what in blazes is this about?" Iris started up. Her patience was at an end and Jim was about to see just how angry she could be.

"Keep it down, King! What the hell are you two playing at? I get being convincing but you two seem to be over the top in enjoying it now. King, you never struck me as the brazen type! You should've told me what was going to happen out there with Brown and me! I can ham it up with the best of 'em but an advance warning should've been given to me. King, you embarrassed the hell out of me and from where I see it you're gonna mess up this investigation and maybe put Catherine or others in harm's way!" Brass wasn't one for long stretches of talk but he held nothing back in telling Iris just what he felt.

"Mess it up…?" Iris went pale as Catherine came to her defense.

"That's bull crap and you know it, Jim. Iris has been solid all the way!" Catherine replied heatedly.

"King, you don't have the experience this takes. Catherine, I have total confidence in but you, King, you're an X factor we don't need. Your goody two shoes background's going to jeopardize the case at some point," Jim now pinned Iris to the wall and gave her shoulders a frustrated series of shakes. "I don't need another Holly Gribbs on my watch let alone conscience!"

Jim let Iris go as he saw her doe eyes cloud with confusion and other emotions he couldn't be sure of. He glared at her furiously and stormed from the room as the dressing room door slammed behind him. Jim strode through the crowd as he retreated to where Grissom's team sat. Brass had stayed only long enough to exchange a brief terse conversation with Grissom one-on-one before he left to get a drink, a real drink he'd decided, from Drae at the bar.

Nick saw Brass headed to the bar and followed him there. He leaned close to Brass so their conversation would be strictly between them. "Jim, quite a smooch you got up there. You sure there isn't anything going on between you and Iris?"

"Like hell! The whole thing was staged. Ask Brown! She couldn't take being in a real man's bed!" Jim snorted and jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb for emphasis.

"Don't be too sure you haven't met your match there, buddy," Nick cautioned.

"Don't you have some drinks to deliver?" Brass countered testily.

"Sure, Brass man, sure," Nick stepped back with upraised hands and sought out Drae who was busy at the other end of the bar mixing drinks. The crowd was still raucous and Nick was absolutely sure his exchange with Jim had not been overheard.

"Drae, set me up with a double scotch," Jim requested and held a twenty-dollar bill up.

"Problems?" Drae asked curiously and poured his drink and refused the twenty. "No, this one's on me."

"Just needed a little intestinal reinforcement," Brass replied before leaning his head back and downing the searing light amber fluid in one draining gulp.

Warrick materialized beside him and had seen him toss the drink back. "Brass, Catherine's asking for us up front."

"So where's her partner, getting some carpet cleaned?" Jim snapped sarcastically in a low voice.

Warrick's lips clamped together in disbelief and anger. He grabbed Jim by the elbow. "I don't give a damn why you're being the a-hole you are tonight but if either of them asked you to be down there in front that's how it's going to play. If I have to knock you on your ass and carry you there I'll do it!"

Brass jerked his arm free and straightened his shirt. "Sure, let's not keep the lady waiting." He meant Catherine and Warrick was one tick from being totally fed up with the poor treatment Iris continued to have heaped upon her. Warrick wanted to just sock Brass one right then and there. He mentally acknowledged that he and Brass had had their share of tense moments but Jim had never been one to be this way with one of the team, especially its female members.

Meanwhile back in the dressing room…

"Who…who's Holly Gribbs?" Iris asked slowly as she sagged into a chair by the makeup counter.

"Iris, you have to understand this happened several years ago. What I'm about to tell you is a chapter in our team's history that we prefer to leave in the past and don't dredge up. Jim was the CSI supervisor of the graveyard shift before Grissom," Catherine began.

"He was?" Iris looked incredulous.

"Yes, Brass was and he preferred to be more the administrator of our team assignments and over its operation than being more hands-on with the forensics of it. You know he won't even touch a body…," Catherine gave a small chuckle.

"Right," Iris recalled with a ghost of a smile.

"Okay, Holly had graduated with honors in criminal justice and her mother, Jane, worked as a lieutenant in traffic. Jane was proud of her daughter's accomplishment and pushed Brass hard to give Holly a job as a CSI so he put her on Grissom's team. Jim really didn't want to hire her but acquiesced to Jane's request as a favor. He wanted to test her mettle and sent her to view an autopsy with Doc Robbins her first day here," Catherine said wryly.

"I could see him doing that given his personality of late toward me," Iris considered.

"So, Holly is doing her best to get through the autopsy but gets nauseated by the body odors and bolts for the restroom. She wasn't familiar with the morgue's layout and ended up in a body room instead. The poor girl was totally freaked out by the experience and Grissom had to come rescue her. He tried to be humorous about by calling all of the bodies a-holes," Catherine said.

"I don't understand though…what's that got to do with me?" Iris struggled to comprehend the story in progress.

"I'm getting there, Iris. Holly confided in me that being a CSI was her mother's aspiration for her and not her own. I convinced her to stay on and hang in there.

Brass had assigned Holly a case but he also ordered Warrick to shadow her. But Warrick had to leave and assured Holly he'd be right back. During that time, the suspect came back to the room to wipe his prints off a phone and he found Holly. There was an obvious struggle and he shot Holly. She was rushed to the hospital but the wounds were such she succumbed. Sara and I solved the case with the forensic evidence Holly left behind. The resulting fallout was Jim being transferred to homicide and the sheriff having Grissom take over as the team supervisor. Brass has always felt her death keenly and I suppose he feels he's reliving it again to an extent," Catherine concluded.

She watched as Iris processed what she'd shared for several moments with closed eyes. Iris reached into her backpack-style purse and pulled out a DVD, then turned toward Catherine and said, "Go ahead and get changed. I want you to take this to Jazz in the sound booth. Tell her it includes a Multimedia file and she'll know what to do. I want you find Warrick and Jim on the floor and get down front to be with Brittani and Megan. Could you give me a few minutes and then I'll be out on the stage?"

"But, Iris…," Catherine began to reply.

"Please, this is important to me," Iris interrupted with a catch in her voice.

"Sure, consider it done," Catherine said. She swiftly changed clothes and as she stepped out, Iris had her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking but Catherine couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Her impulse was to go to her and just hug her to show support. However, respecting Iris' request, Catherine silently left the room and closed the door.

Catherine sought Dominique out who remained in the wings of the stage as the audience continued to clap and demand their return.

"Catherine, love, where's Iris?" Dominique asked with a searching look.

"She'll be back onstage in a few minutes so I know you can hold the crowd's attention. I've got to go see Jazz and then I'm back down in front. Iris is doing something special but I have no idea what," Catherine replied.

* * * * *

Grissom looked on curiously at the still dark stage. He then observed Nick and Brass having a brief talk followed by Warrick suddenly showing up and making Brass follow him back to the stage. He shook his head as Sara sat back by him and said, "You should hear the buzz in the ladies room going on about Catherine and Iris. I don't hear a thing that says they've not been fully embraced by the lesbian community. Now what's going in the ladies room is another story."

"Jim's very tense right now, Sara, and it seems to have culminated with what happened up on the stage with Warrick. He just came by a few minutes ago as angry as I've ever seen him and demanded I remove Iris from the case. When I told him that was out of the question, he cussed me out and headed to the bar," Grissom replied with a frown.

"_Jim_ cussed you out?" Sara's face showed her true surprise.

"As soon as the karaoke set is over, I'm getting to the bottom of this," Grissom declared.

The spotlight on the stage showed Dominique once more. "My precious ones, a special encore follows and we will have to wait another week before we are graced again with the presence of Catherine and Iris. Enjoy this treat, pets!"

The spotlight went dark several moments before it illuminated a large projection screen. Iris came out from the wings as a ripple of applause came from the crowd that she acknowledged with a nod. She came to the middle of the stage as her eyes lowered to see Catherine flanked by Brittani and Megan. On her other side stood Warrick and finally Brass.

Her gaze fell on Jim for a moment before it began to sweep over the crowd. "I'm doing a solo if that's okay. For those that know me, truly know me, I'm not one for the foreground although this karaoke experience has brought me out in more ways than one. I just wanted to take a moment to speak about the motivating power of love and how it can arise from different situations - friendship, grief, loss, a blind date, a serendipitous encounter, even work. We're all searching for love at some point; some are here tonight seeking it, hoping for it, yearning for it, even praying for it. We look expectantly into the eyes of others and seeking for it to be reflected back. So, if it finds you and it's true and genuine don't let anything come between you and the one who holds your heart. This is "Love, Reign O'er Me" by the Who and I hope I can do Roger Daltrey justice. Go ahead, Jazz, cue it all up."

Iris looked up and closed her eyes as she focused all of her concentration and energy into what she was about to undertake. Behind her it began to rain on the projection screen as the sound track started up and the sounds of the rain synced to its imagery.

In a surprisingly strong alto to tenor, Iris began to sing:

"_Only love,  
Can make it rain,  
The way the beach is kissed by the sea.  
Only love,  
Can make it rain,  
Like the sweat of lovers laying in the fields.  
Love, Reign o'er me.  
Love, Reign o'er me, Rain on me, rain on me.  
On the dry and dusty road,  
The nights we spend apart alone.  
I need to get back home to cool, cool rain.  
I can't sleep and I lay and I think,  
The night is hot and black as ink.  
Oh God, I need a drink of cool, cool rain.  
Only love,  
Can bring the rain,  
That makes you yearn to the sky.  
Only love,  
Can bring the rain,  
That falls like tears from on high.  
Love, Reign o'er me.  
Love, Reign o'er me, on me."_

During the course of the lyrics, Iris began to inject them with the passion of longing and desire that the song embodied. It had always touched her deep inside and in turn she wanted to infuse the soul of every person there. That they all feel as one was her goal. The crowd became silent as Iris' voice surged in a range she'd never had before as all were captured by the music and its message and swept into the storm behind her on the projection screen with her showed lightning flashes that arced the night sky as faint thunder rumbled while Jazz expertly synchronized the lighting to mimic the storm. Her arms slowly rose heavenward in a pleading gesture, her face open and pure in the expressive vulnerability reflected in her voice. Iris swayed slowly side to side as her vocals became more intense as she went through the lyrics again. Her arms swept downward in an embracing gesture as if she could hold all those present in the crowd to enfold as they crossed her chest.

The audience was silent and enthralled by her voice while the music and lyrics surged through them, several people now waving their arms in unison. A few souls went so far as to put their lighters on above their heads as done at a concert.

She began to walk slowly across the stage as she extended a beckoning hand that swept across all in front of her until she stopped in front of where Brass stood. Here she sang her strongest as her voice soared to a crescendo:

"_Oh God, I need a drink of cool, cool rain.  
Only love,  
Can bring the rain,  
That makes you yearn to the sky.  
Only love,  
Can bring the rain,  
That falls like tears from on high.  
Love, Reign o'er me.  
Love, Reign o'er me, on me."_

As the music faded, she knelt in front of Brass and removed her black cowboy hat to place on top of his head. He saw her sad, forlorn smile at him before she stood back up and stepped back as the spotlight on her went out.

The applause started sporadically at first and then began to gain in volume as the entire club came to its feet as one. The ovation was nearly deafening as shouts and whistles added to the din. Women were seen crying and clinging to one another. Drae was inundated at the bar with drink orders as she called for another waitress who could bartend to come help her behind the bar with processing the drink requests. Grissom and the team were hemmed in by the other patrons like packed sardines. None of them could move as he frantically scanned the front of the stage where Catherine, Warrick and Brass were.

The spotlight came back up but no one was there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

When Iris had had Brass on stage earlier and he'd taken the initiative to kiss her, it had felt electric and left him sweating with a thudding Viagra-like response in what he jokingly termed the Man Land Amusement Park that had been hung with a closed for business sign for some time or so he thought.

When it was seen that Iris was gone, he felt Catherine tug hard on his shirt sleeve. "Brass, I had no idea about this part so I don't know where she's going!" He saw her concern was genuine and reflected by Warrick and found it now equaled his own.

"Where'd Brittani and Megan go?" Brass asked quickly.

"Brittani was in tears and Megan took her to the women's room. I don't think we'll see them anytime soon," Warrick replied as he glanced at the nearest rest room where the line was mounting.

Nick had now made his way to the front since he was near the stage watching Iris. He came to stand by Warrick and curiously asked, "When's Iris coming back?"

"You three check the dressing rooms and I'll go out to the parking lot," Brass ordered as he headed toward the rear exit behind the stage. Nick gave Catherine a "what the" look.

Catherine brought Nick up to speed and then took the main dressing room while Warrick and Nick cautiously knocked and announced themselves before entering the other two. They were all empty.

Catherine rejoined them in the hallway and they ran for the rear exit to help Brass search.

Out in the parking lot, Iris fumbled with her Dallas Stars key ring to find the ignition/door key for her Bronco while cursing her weakness as tears blurred her eyes that she willed not to fall. Success she wanted to shout happily the way the Three Stooges used to as the key slid into the lock and she got the door open. A clean getaway was all she wanted at the moment as she threw her backpack purse and duffle bag behind the driver's seat. Her foot on the running board, she started to climb in when an arm encircled her waist and pulled her back out and to the ground. She found herself turned with her back to the Bronco and her path forward blocked. The cologne that intoxicated her nose told her exactly who held her captive.

"What do you want?" she asked dully.

Jim looked down at her, the black cowboy hat she'd put on him in still in place but cocked back with an arrogant slouch to it. She felt anger flame up for a second wishing with all she had for just one moment she was as tall as Catherine so she could face Brass eye to eye. They both heard the clatter of multiple footsteps as Catherine, Warrick and Nick joined them. They were the only ones there in that part of the parking lot.

Brass swore under his breath wishing that this could take place privately but Iris wouldn't have stood for it and he couldn't really have blamed her. He sighed and stepped back from her several feet as she followed tentatively to go past him as they cautiously circled each other in what Iris would have felt was a fencing match where each one gauged the other to look for a weakness to exploit. She stopped when she was facing the Bronco and Jim's back was to it. Iris noted Catherine, Nick and Warrick flanked her.

Jim sighed again and then said, "Iris, I gotta know."

"Know what?"

"Well, it's about the kiss you planted on me."

"Okay, you're welcome."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"It's just I need to know."

"Again, Jim, know what?"

"Look, it doesn't matter either way."

"Get to the point; WHAT DOESN'T MATTER?!!"

"Are you straight or not?"

This brought forth a collective angry outburst from Catherine, Warrick and Nick. Iris pleaded with them to be silent. "I got this."

She turned back to face Brass. "What the…? If it doesn't matter, as you say, then why are you asking? Am I a lousy kisser? Hey, I'm up to date on my shots! I don't think you're in danger of contracting something exotic. So, where is this line of questioning going, Detective?"

Jim found himself backpedaling in earnest. "It was a great kiss…I mean you kiss great…I mean I just wanted to know which way the gate swings with you is all."

Iris was livid as she suddenly advanced on him and stabbed her index finger into the mid-sternum of his chest with a series of painful pokes as she backed him up to the Bronco. She then grabbed him by the belt buckle. He had nowhere to go and he would hear her out finally as she unloaded on him.

"Lets find out if I'm AC/DC or not. Come on into the back seat with you. It flips down into a bed for convenience. You know I'm betting you're a real bull in the sack. I want to claim the sole distinction of being the author and finisher of the most gloriously intense sexual experience you've ever had or will hope to have. I'll have you not caring if I go one way or the other because right here right now we're going balls to the walls! When I'm done having my way with you in all the tried and true ways plus some others you've only dreamed about, I'll execute an acrobatic flying dismount that you'll rate ten plus infinity. And while you're incapacitated for at least the next five minutes in the aftermath of your state of repletion with twitching head to toe spasms of exquisite torture, your body in such a heightened state of sensitivity that if a gnat were to alight upon the tip of your nose it would send you into convulsive bliss before you entered that sweetest realm of orgasmic oblivion and then and only then will you be allowed to leave. But we'll never know shall we…what a pity."

Jim stood absolutely gob smacked; Catherine's eyebrows rose in alarm but her expression seemed one of approval; Warrick mouthed "you go, girl" to her; Nick gave her a smart thumb's up sign.

"Thanks guys, let me by," Iris turned and climbed up into the Bronco. It roared to life as Nick and Warrick each grabbed Brass by an elbow to haul him back and gave her room to leave. The Bronco jumped in reverse as the tires squealed and it bolted from the parking lot and narrowly missed Jim's Dodge Charger.

Several moments passed before Catherine stepped up to Jim and smoothed the front of his shirt with a comforting pat. "So need a cold shower?"

Brass gave her a baleful glare. "Button it!"

He strode to his Dodge Charger, opened the door, cranked the engine, shoved the floor shift in reverse as the tires squawked in protest and then drive, leaving the parking lot less than two minutes behind Iris.

Nick said to Warrick, "I think the Brass man is in the dog house big time."

"Yeah, I think he'd do well to give Iris time to cool off," Warrick said.

"You gonna call him with that advice?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, no, he's a big boy," Warrick shook his head.

"They'll have to work it out whatever "it" proves to be exactly. We better get back in there," Catherine suggested before they went back in the club. She had to get to Grissom.

* * * * *

Brass took off right after Iris and headed for the I-15 because he believed she would just head back to the lab instead of home. He knew that part of her well enough he thought. He didn't call radio dispatch in case she had her police radio on. Instead, he called dispatch on his cell phone to request a discrete reply from any unit who saw the Bronco. In three minutes, he received a reply from a patrolman that she was about a mile ahead of him. He hit his lights.

Iris looked up in her rear view to see flashing blue and red lights. This is just craptacular she thought and made her way off the road shoulder as far as she could and obediently pulled over. She was exceedingly put out with Brass but more angry with herself now and knew full well she was speeding. The reason to put distance between her and Brass while she headed for the crime lab was lame she realized. With a heavy sigh, she lowered her driver's window and placed her hands on the window's edge to cause no alarm for the officer who'd stopped her.

Jim opened the door and held his flashlight up as an officer would do at a traffic stop and strode up to the Bronco. Iris held her license and insurance card ready to give to the officer who she could see approaching but due to the flashing lights couldn't make out the face as she blinked from their glare. He must be off-duty she thought in an unmarked unit because he was in street clothes. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she now recognized that distinctive walk of the approaching person.

"Brass! What the devil?" she sputtered angrily as he saw her look of dismay.

"We're not done discussing this, King!"

"Right, I've been Brassking for this…"

"Funny, Iris."

"Hmm, first it's King and formal, now it's Iris and informal. Look it, there's nothing to discuss. You made everything perfectly clear back there and we have witnesses."

"This isn't how I meant it to go."

"Oh, really, I understand you perfectly and I'm out of here."

"No, I don't think so," Brass said and reached in to take her keys.

"You try that and you'll draw back bloody nubs where your fingers used to be," Iris said ice cold.

Jim stopped as their eyes locked for several seconds.

"Smart move, Brass, see you back at work where it's safe for you. You may know everything there is to know about how to be a superior homicide detective but when it comes to knowing me you don't know squat," Iris said as her voice cracked.

With that, she suddenly leaned forward to grab his shirt and pull him in to kiss tenderly, almost chastely, and as before he couldn't resist returning it as lips willingly slid apart for tongues to gently duel with each other when she pulled back abruptly.

"I knew it," she said with an exultant tone to her raspy voice.

"Huh, knew what," Brass was totally confused.

"You definitely kissed me back," Iris said and her voice broke totally this time.

"This ain't working," Brass growled at her and opened the Bronco door, reaching over Iris to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Get out!" Iris rasped at him and turned to push him away. This only led to her finding herself pinioned with his torso as his arms engulfed hers. The best position Iris could call this would be an upright missionary. She tried again to dislodge him but he held her fast.

"Not until this is finished," Jim said with calm finality and bent his lips to hers as she frantically twisted her head away. He would not be denied and gently but forcefully put his mouth to hers.

Her lips were honeysweet to him and he demanded a full taste as his kiss became more insistent. He held her in a tighter and tighter embrace. Iris felt as if she were going to faint when he suddenly let her go.

"Had enough?" he said down at her with a sarcastic smile.

She pushed him slowly away as he saw her brown eyes go moist and swimming before they went black in anger. He wasn't prepared for the mule kick to the groin he received next as Iris exploded. "No, I think its_** you**_ who's had enough!"

Brass had heard Grissom say "the victim sustained blunt force trauma" a hundred times as he experienced it in the first person while he uttered a loud gut-wrenching groan with a frantic protective clutch at his below the belt region before he slid down the side of the Bronco to his knees. Iris never looked once as she turned the Bronco sharply right to miss his kneeling form and the Bronco accelerated by him as it swiftly merged back into I-15 traffic with the skill of a NASCAR driver leaving the pits.

Brass was breathing heavily in as much pain as when he'd been shot by Willie Cutler as he winced at the glare of the disappearing tail lights. Had Iris been impassioned to commit in flagrante delicto on the spot with him or had she deduced his intentions were to push the envelope with her? Her shot to the family jewel box had been executed with deadly accuracy and he still felt nauseous. He recalled his comment to Drae in the parking lot that night about such a thing happening and how it ironically foreshadowed his condition now. Brass got up slowly and walked painfully with an impaired gait back to his Dodge Charger when his cell phone began to ring just as he sat gingerly in it. He took a deep breath before answering so his voice would sound as normal as possible, "This is Brass."

"Brass, its Vartann. We've just had a woman come into Metro confessing to the Vegas Lady Killer murders and claiming to have brought evidence. She'll only talk if Paula Francis agrees to be present at her questioning. You better get back here to headquarters."

"No rest for the weary," Brass sighed with the wish to go home and shower before collapsing into bed with an ice pack remaining unrealized. With a groan, he checked his side and rear view mirrors before getting back on the I-15 to head for Metro.

* * * * *

The Ford Bronco zipped into the parking lot and into the first vacant space available. Iris glanced at herself in the vanity mirror on the flipped down sun visor. Puffy eyes looked back through her wire-framed glasses as Iris wearily climbed out with her backpack purse and headed into the LVPD Metro building that also housed the crime lab. Her will had won out and not one tear had she shed. She was still aghast at her reaction to his last kiss that still had her lips smoldering but she'd lost control and she was angrier at herself than at Brass. Her cell phone had rung and rung, showing Brass' number each time, but now it was Catherine. This call she'd take as stayed outside the building. "This is Iris."

"Iris, haven't you heard from Jim? He's been trying to get you. That was some exchange you two had back here!"

"I'm ignoring his calls, Catherine, but I figured if it was something to hear I'd rather get it from you since the *69* text didn't happen."

"Fair enough. Vartann called Brass minutes ago to report someone's confessed to the killings and brought so-called evidence there to Metro. Now get this, Iris, the suspect will only talk fully if Paula Francis from Channel 8 is there also. I'm on my way from the club. Other personnel there will supervise the closing so that frees up Warrick and Dominique cut Nick loose. The undersheriff's stepping back in to get the arrangements made for Paula Francis to come over as soon as we confirm this suspect is the real deal and not a flake."

"You and Brass will handle the questioning I assume."

"Yes but I want you in there too because Grissom will observe behind the two-way mirror."

"I'll go but only if it's absolutely necessary, Catherine, because I think you two would do better than to have me on hand."

The stress Iris tried her best to conceal still came through in her voice despite her efforts to make it sound upbeat and Catherine picked up on it.

"Iris, your role in this investigation is as critical as mine or Jim's! We wouldn't be where we are without you and that's in spite of how he's been toward you. You've shouldered it well and you're needed now more than ever."

"Thanks, Catherine, it means a lot. I just got here but I'll be going over the boards on the victims if you need me."

"Brass should be there any minute but keep your cell phone glued to you, okay?"

"You got it."

Catherine hung up the phone and hesitated. Should she call Brass and tell him to keep clear of Iris and simply meet her in the interrogation area of Metro? Both Jim and Iris were stinging from the encounter she, Nick and Warrick had witnessed. Of this Catherine had no doubt. It wasn't like Jim to be deliberately cruel to anyone he worked with. He was a definitely a what you see is what you get man who could be as blunt, earthy and downright snarky when the situation called for it. His one-liners were legend with the team for his skewed sense of humor and observation. Yet Catherine knew him as intimately as she did Grissom and while Brass could be irascible he could also be very gentle, especially with young children. She felt Brass and Iris had that same call-it-as-you-see-it quality and why he was treating Iris this way she still couldn't figure out. None of this added up to her at all as one who was accustomed to being able to get to the bottom of anything analytical relatively quickly.

* * * *

Upon entering the building, Iris decided to cut through the morgue and lessen the chance of an encounter with the detective beforehand she'd always looked forward to seeing. Doc Robbins saw her say hello briefly to David as he hosed a body off as she went by. Iris' unique walk that looked like a wind-up toy dog that enabled her to keep with others much taller than her caused the pathologist to smile. She was among his favorites on the CSI team given her background was the most medical. Doc Robbins was also an eagle-eye when it came to observing a person and the frayed nerves expression Iris bore caused him to take action.

"Iris! Where's the fire, missy?" Doc called from his office as he came out walking to the doorway with his cane that he now waved at her to get her attention.

"Hi, Doc, just on my way back in, you know burning the midnight oil and all," Iris replied glibly and gave him a pasted-on smile.

But Doc noted her puffy eyes and forced expression and waggled a finger at her. "Something's wrong…I can tell…you look upset like you just had it out with someone. Did you have a bad third karaoke night at the Girl Bar? My wife wants you to come over soon to teach her those dance steps she's seen you and Catherine doing on YouTube."

Iris looked startled for only a moment before her lips curved in a slight smile at the pathologist as she quietly replied, "No, Catherine and I took no prisoners. But I'd rather not say any more if you don't mind, Doc…it's sort of personal."

Doc pressed her further but she was steadfast and wouldn't elaborate with details. He'd heard rumblings from the other CSI's on Grissom's team that things between her and Brass were about to reach a meltdown point and he feared it had happened tonight. "Alright, Iris, I'll respect your wish not to tell me anything of substance but I want you to go into my office and lay down on my couch in there for a few minutes."

"Doc, I'm perfectly…," Iris protested.

"Tut, tut, tut, doctor's orders, my dear," Doc Robbins was adamant as he guided her into his office with his free hand. "You need a brief power nap just long enough to clear the attic." He tapped at his head.

Dave brought in a cold cloth folded into a compress that he offered Iris as she sat on the couch.

"Super Dave, your wife struck gold and so did yours, Doc," Iris told them with a hint of a smile as she accepted the compress. "I'm not used to being on the receiving end as the one taken care of."

"Your devotion to the rest of the CSI team and others here you count as your friends knows no bounds," Doc said and playfully tweaked the end of her nose. "Take at least ten minutes, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Iris replied with mock meekness and sank back into the overstuffed leather couch with the compress over her face.

* * * * *

Brass passed the Bronco as he came into the parking lot but had to park several spaces beyond it, muttering darkly under his breath. Catherine had just called him and had requested he wait for her in the hall by the interrogation rooms. Grissom would meet them there too. She hadn't said anything about what had transpired in the parking lot of the Girl Bar and he felt a small measure of relief. He did note as he walked by with difficulty that the Bronco was empty but reinforced himself for the chance that he and Iris might cross paths. He'd play it so cool it'd be frosty he decided as he opened the outside door and went in, hoping strongly that this suspect might be indeed be "the one."

Jim was doing his best to walk with a normal gait as his "boys" continued to send messages of protest to the pain center in his brain while he opted to stop by his office briefly and ran into Undersheriff McKeen and Ecklie, the poster boys of political self-advancement and definition of smarmy to Brass. He grimaced slightly as he knew McKeen was about to engage him with an ingratiating smile. "Jim, Paula Francis is set to arrive to Metro as soon as you determine this suspect to be viable."

"Hell, Jeff, you know better than to think a few minutes of questioning is going to be enough to qualify this person as THE suspect," Brass snorted, knowing that the undersheriff and crime lab director wanted to garner the kudos and benefits that positive press of any kind could elicit. "I don't like this grandstanding either with Paula Francis being present during any part of questioning this possible suspect, it totally goes against policy."

"Jim, like you I want to see this serial case solved and the perpetrator behind bars and off the street but if it took Paula Francis sitting in nude with honey poured on her I'd do it," McKeen said as Jim deliberately looked past the undersheriff's ear and seemed to nod his head in pseudo-agreement.

"Okay, let's meet halfway. Paula Francis can sit it in on the questioning but she won't be permitted to ask the suspect anything on her own or to record what the suspect says in any way. I want her patted down from head to toe before she comes in there to make sure she's not wired in any way. If she doesn't agree to my conditions, it's a no go," Brass said flatly with a set jaw and arms folded over his chest.

McKeen stared at Jim, who was nonplussed, then motioned to Ecklie to step away for a swift exchange in hushed tones. They then rejoined Brass. "Very well, Jim, we'll play it your way. I know you detest dealing with the media but please be civil to Ms. Francis."

"Sure, I'll be on my best behavior, a real boy scout," pledged Brass holding up his right index and middle and fourth fingers in a Scout's honor position while he silently thought, _"That's right, you schmucks, read between the lines." _

* * * * *

Iris was in one of the large rooms of the crime lab with its large illuminated table that the CSI's used during assembling of photos and similar materials during an investigation. She was going over the crime scene photos of the latest victim when her cell phone chimed and it interrupted her thoughts. She'd done her best to put the incident with Brass on a back burner mentally and focus her concentration on the case. Iris opened her phone with an annoyed grunt to look at the text message. Her expression changed to one of surprise.

"_Meet me in observation area of interrogation room eight. Now. Grissom." _

"_Okay, boss, on the way_," she texted back and pocketed her phone.

The observation door opened and Grissom glanced away from the two-way mirror when Iris came in. He motioned at the vacant seat beside him. "Jim's in there at the moment and Catherine's now out in the hall. I wanted you to sit on this with me. Paula Francis will be with them during the questioning at the suspect's insistence."

Iris nodded and sat down beside her supervisor and watched Jim fidgeting with his tie through the two-way mirror. "Jim looks nervous."

"I agree he appears that way which is out of character for him. Why did you leave the Girl Bar so abruptly after such a strong rendition of 'Love Reign O'er Me'?" Grissom asked going smoothly from one subject to a totally different one.

"Brass and I had a disagreement in the parking lot that was witnessed by Catherine, Nick and Warrick. I left and came here. End of story," Iris replied and looked at him directly but ignored his compliment on the song.

"Catherine gave me the basic details before we both left the Girl Bar. What occurred there rattled Jim and it's done the same to you," Grissom said looking straight ahead at Brass through the observation mirror glass.

Iris swallowed hard. "Jim and Catherine will be able to question that suspect even with the news diva there. She's got his back and vice versa. I know how tight she is with you and Brass. He just feels very strongly I shouldn't be on this case. No matter, it's all good."

Grissom knew her simple statements were genuine and sincere. She'd honestly shared with him that she sometimes questioned her performance as a CSI and being a solid member with his team with its reputation for high caliber work.

"I want you here for the questioning for that very reason because you're all part of this investigation. I don't know why Jim has been the way he has where you're concerned but he has his reasons. He's been my best friend for several years. I heard him out on his asking for your removal from the case but I still told him no. I want you and Catherine to be on it to its conclusion," Grissom said gently.

"Brass…Jim…he's my friend too, Grissom. Yeah, no doubt we quarreled but I don't give up on a friend just because of a disagreement. I just want him to trust me again no matter what it takes," Iris told Grissom and gestured at the two-way mirror.

Jim straightened his tie yet again and glanced at the two-way mirror with a cocked eyebrow. He knew Grissom sat there on this other side and shot his friend an "are we having fun yet" look and pointed to his ear before Catherine joined him with the case files for the serial victims. She thought he looked preoccupied.

"Jim, you okay?"

"Yeah, just focusing on what to ask this, uh, suspect. You set with the new gadget?"

"Yeah, yours in?"

"Yep, just can't get used to it."

"Well, McKeen said Paula Francis should be here any time. The suspect won't be brought in until she's here and sitting with us. Some conditions this person gets to set."

"I told McKeen I didn't want the news queen here. It smacks of a kiss-off, Catherine! McKeen'd sell his mother if it got him advancement, let alone Ecklie."

"We know all too well how they roll, Jim. Let them think they're calling the shots. Come on, we got this. It's our time to shine. No guts, no glory," Catherine encouraged him with a fond nudge to his shoulder.

A female deputy stepped in. "Captain Brass, Paula Francis is here. I frisked her myself, sir. She's clean but she looked ready to spit nails during the pat down."

"Ah, I'd of paid to sit in on that," Brass winked at Catherine.

Paula Francis entered the room looking impeccable in a blue-gray silk pantsuit. She gave Brass a scathing look. "I'm given to understand I was frisked at your request even though Undersheriff McKeen knew I agreed to the conditions."

"We have to protect the integrity of this investigation, Ms. Francis, so please forgive that one caveat of mine," Brass said in appeasement with upraised hands. Catherine covered her mouth to stifle a smile before moving to arrange the case files.

"Very well, Detective, so where is this suspect?" Paula asked.

Jim motioned to the female deputy who left the room before he addressed Paula again. "Remember, your presence here is out of courtesy of the Metro P.D. You're not to address the person we're questioning at any point even if she asks you a question directly. Whatever information she gives us is off the record until it is properly investigated and verified. Do I make myself clear Ms. Francis?"

"Crystal clear," Paula replied haughtily.

The door opened as the female deputy escorted in a stunningly attractive petite Hispanic woman to be seated across from Brass and Catherine. The deputy handed Brass a folder and he swiftly scanned its contents and gave it to Catherine to view before he looked at the young woman.

"Miss, I'm Detective Jim Brass and this is Investigator Catherine Willows from the crime lab. So you're claiming to be the Vegas Lady Killer?" Brass eyed her with a disbelieving expression.

"It's not a claim, it's a fact," the young woman replied before she looked at Catherine. "I've seen you at the Girl Bar and at the candlelight rally. So it's true you're an investigator and a lesbian, then where's your partner, Iris?"

"Yes, I am an investigator but I'm bi actually, as is Iris, who's here in another part of the lab," Catherine said.

"I'd of preferred to talk to you two instead of this old geezer here. You got guts to come out on TV the way you did," Sonia said admiringly.

Brass managed a sour expression at being called an "old geezer" while the young woman shifted her attention to the third person present in the room besides the female deputy who stood back in the corner.

"Paula Francis! You'll get to have an exclusive interview now," Sonia gushed at the anchorwoman who could only smile back.

"Miss Valdez, here's the thing. While Paula is here at your request, we have to interview you first and verify what you claim to be true and corroborated with investigations by the homicide department and crime lab. Once that's all bona fide, then she may be allowed to interview you but no deals are on the table," Brass was quick to lay out the ground rules.

Sonia shrugged wordlessly.

"You're a college student here on your student visa from Mexico taking a veterinarian technologist course at the College of Southern Nevada as a full-time student. Your father is a veterinarian and your mother is a nurse. You're the oldest of six children. You don't have a police record of any kind, not even a parking ticket. It makes me wonder how an attractive little number like yourself could get mixed up in a sordid mess like this," Brass continued as kept his eye contact direct with hers until she finally looked toward Paula for support but none was to be found.

"Right now, we simply want to ask you some baseline questions," Catherine directed.

"Sure, ask away," Sonia smiled at her.

"How did you know the victims?" Catherine began.

"You know as well as I do. If you club often at these spots pretty soon you know the regulars. They were all regulars," Sonia replied.

"Were you involved with any of them?" Brass now asked.

"No but I knew other women they hooked up with either for the night or a short fling," Sonia said.

"So why do this? What would drive you to allegedly kill seven different women you say you weren't involved with and dump their nude bodies in church parking lots around Vegas?" Brass pressed her.

"Did you have a message or were you trying to make a point?" Catherine added.

The young woman's eyes darted to Catherine, Brass and then Paula. She then closed them for several moments before her answer came. "When you're raised Catholic but you love women not men, it doesn't fly well with your family or the religion."

"Meaning your message was directed to the church about acceptance or tolerance?" Catherine asked.

"Amongst others," Sonia replied cryptically.

"Anyone out there could come up with the reason you just gave. There are other details you could make known if you are indeed the Vegas Lady Killer," Jim coaxed with a knowing smile.

Sonia looked at Brass through eyes narrowed to slits. "What?"

"He means details only the true killer would know," Catherine clarified.

"Like evidence?" Sonia smirked.

"Yeah, evidence or certain things unique to these killings," Brass added.

"I did promise to bring evidence didn't I," Sonia said casually and withdrew from her purse an unusual looking ceramic jar that she set on the table.

The female deputy kept her hand on her service revolver. This suspect she'd also patted down personally and found no sign of a concealed weapon. The purse had been searched and sent through the x-ray machine by the metal detector earlier without incident. She'd been instructed to leave the jar undisturbed as the x-ray had not indicated any potentially harmful elements.

In the observation room, Grissom leaned forward with an intense look at the jar as he murmured, "Very odd. Iris, do you recognize it?"

"I do and must admit it's the first time I've seen one show up at a suspect's questioning," Iris' doe eyes were wide with surprise.

"Same here," Grissom said.

"What's in the jar?" Brass had put on gloves before tapping it with an index finger.

"Look inside and see for yourself," Sonia said with an "I dare you" look.

"Let me, Jim," Catherine had also put on latex gloves and slowly lifted off the top of the ceramic jar.

Jim and Catherine were both wearing wireless ear bud receivers because Grissom had wanted to maintain one-way contact with them and assist with their questioning if needed.

"Catherine, it's called a canopic jar and was used in ancient Egypt for keeping the internal organs from a mummified corpse. The top of this one has the head of a jackal representing Anubis the god of the dead," Jim said before Grissom was going to tell him.

Grissom watched Iris' lips curl in a faint smile of surprise at Jim saying that as he placed a hand over his lapel microphone. "Jim has a degree in history from Seton Hall, you know."

"Yeah, it's just he always has a surprise up his sleeve, verbal or otherwise," Iris said softly.

Catherine made a slight face at Brass but carefully removed the top of the canopic jar, looked inside, then used a pair of forceps to reach in and withdraw a clump of curly dark hairs.

Sonia gave them a dismissive look as she said, "Those are from the first victim Gabrielle Fernandez. It's her pubic hair I shaved off and then painted her koochy yellow. You know the body painting was tricky the first time but I got better and the colors I use are stunning."

Brass and Catherine exchanged a guarded look.

In the observation room, Iris' sharp inhalation caused Grissom to glance at her momentarily before he spoke quickly to Catherine via the small lapel microphone he wore.

"Excuse me for a moment," Catherine replaced the hairs in the jar and left the room with it.

"So how'd you know this was a, you know, can..cany…, screw it, that jar! I only bought them at Pier One because they looked cool and unusual," Sonia said testily.

"I walk like an Egyptian," Jim snapped. "Now, you've got my full attention. How'd you do the first victim?"

Sonia locked eyes several moments with Brass before she averted them. She shrugged and replied, "I met Gaby at the Free Zone. She'd caught my eye before at the clubs. We danced a slow dance and I tried to get friendly but she blew me off. I told her I wanted to apologize and before closing I bought her a drink. When another woman flirted with her, I slipped her drink a Mickey."

Catherine now stepped back into the room and took her seat back.

"Sonia here was just elaborating how she allegedly met the first victim," Jim indicated with a wave of his hand.

Sonia glared at Jim as she dismissed him angrily, "Alleged, my ass, like I said I saw her and wanted to take her home. She turned her nose up at me and I got pissed. I still wanted her even if the feeling wasn't mutual but she had to be friendly and cooperative, so I doctored her drink when she wasn't looking. I knew how long to wait before she started to act really slutty with me. The bartender called her a cab but out in the parking lot I offered to take her home."

"What did you drug her with?" Catherine asked sharply.

"A combination of Easy Lay and Special K that I know how to get and then it's a matter of making sure you give the right dose and timing it for the person to become…let's just say absolutely compliant. When she was totally out of it, I hung up her body, shaved her pubes and put in the number one, and painted it different colors. When she was dry, I took her to the church and cut her throat and wrists. I can promise she never felt a thing and didn't suffer," Sonia replied matter-of-factly.

"Which church?" Brass asked coldly.

"St. Thomas, of course," Sonia sniffed.

"You may want to consider a lawyer at this time," Brass cautioned her.

"I don't want one. Shouldn't I be writing this up or something?" Sonia tapped her finger on Catherine's note pad.

"Not yet. Sonia Valdez, you're under arrest for suspicion in the murder of Gabrielle Fernandez. You have the right to remain silent…," Brass began.

In the observation room, Grissom leaned back and looked speculatively at the young woman being given her right of Miranda. "Jim's taking no chances to make sure she's given her chance to say no more pending legal counsel."

"Catherine gave the jar to Wendy?" Iris asked as they watched and heard Jim continue the list of Miranda rights.

"Right and Wendy will rush the processing. Since we have DNA profiles on all the victims, it will expedite comparison of the results for a match," Grissom replied as Jim concluded mirandizing Sonia.

"Cool, this is just like being on a crime drama show! Like I said I don't want a jerk lawyer so let's get on with it," Sonia said with a "bring it" wave of her hands.

"Very well, just write it all down on this nice large legal pad starting with the first victim to the last," Jim grunted and gave her a legal pad with a ballpoint pen.

Sonia flashed a sarcastic smile at the detective and took up the pen and bent her head to start writing. Her right hand grasping the pen began to shake involuntarily and her writing quickly degenerated into an illegible scrawl. Sonia threw the pen at the wall in anger. "Damn, why'd it have to happen now?!"

Iris looked at Grissom. "Neuromuscular problem?"

"Maybe, let's see what Brass and Catherine can find out."

"What just happened?" Jim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you need medical attention?" Catherine queried.

Sonia rubbed her right wrist and hissed angrily at them, "No, I've got severe carpal tunnel in both of my wrists and hands. My right is the worst of the two. It gets so bad sometimes I can't write or hold things."

Grissom pursed his lips and then spoke briefly into his microphone to Jim and Catherine.

"Did you experience this problem while dealing with any of the victims?" Brass asked pointedly.

"Yes but I still managed to do what I had to," Sonia replied testily.

"Sonia, you don't have to write anything out. You can provide a videotaped statement instead. Would that suit you?" Catherine intervened soothingly.

"I will if Paula sits in on it," Sonia agreed.

"Ms. Francis will be allowed to if she's so inclined but again she can't ask you any questions and you can't address her in like fashion during it," Jim said bluntly.

"I'm so inclined, Detective Brass," Paula said for her first and only verbal contribution to the interrogation room proceedings.

"Miss Valdez, you know we'll be executing a search warrant as soon as possible of your home," Brass informed her.

"Of course but you won't find anything because I never took any of them there. You'll have to bargain with me to get more evidence," Sonia said nonchalantly as handcuffs were placed on her by the female deputy.

"Take her to booking," Jim sighed as Sonia was escorted from the room by the deputy and followed by Paula.

Grissom wasted no time in coming into the interrogation room and insisted Iris come along.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked Grissom as he sat beside her.

Iris opted to sit by Brass during this time. She had to rise above the emotional tug of war she felt inside.

"It's obvious she's involved but I can't say I'm convinced she's acting alone. Her height is perhaps 5'4", just a little taller than Iris, and the upper body strength needed to hoist a body up high enough to do the painting makes it highly doubtful for her doing this solo with that degree of carpal tunnel syndrome," Grissom considered.

"She also didn't know what a canopic jar was and made no mention as to any significance of the body paint colors or why the bodies were left at churches," Brass said.

"True. Even though she's attending veterinary tech classes, I would strongly think a second person is involved who's masterminding this with a veiled statement expressed through the body paint colors and where the victims were left," Grissom said thoughtfully.

"You know the carpal tunnel she has makes it unlikely she could have done the shaving of the pubic areas," Iris interjected.

"Why do you say that?" Catherine was curious.

"The person doing the shaving would have to exercise great control and skill to achieve shaving a number like that. I believe a small straight-edge razor was used to accomplish this. Sonia works for her father and is familiar in doing prep shaving for surgical procedures on animals, but her carpal tunnel makes it nearly impossible to have that same control to do what was done on the victims," Iris proposed and then bit her lip to hear what her supervisor and lead CSI had to say.

Grissom gave Iris a long scrutinizing look before he spoke. "You may have something there, Iris. Good observation. Let's get after it."

As they were walking out, Catherine leaned over to Iris to whisper before following Grissom, "You hit a homer."

Iris in turn looked at Brass who was bringing up the rear, "You and Catherine did great questioning back there. A canopic jar? Well played, sir, well played."

"I can be surprising on occasion," he murmured to her with something of a cryptic air.

It was first civil exchange they'd had in days and in spite of the unfortunate incident earlier between them where a kick was involved Iris couldn't stop the warm smile Brass received from her as they followed Grissom and Catherine down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Undersheriff McKeen wasted no time in calling for a news conference for him and Ecklie to make the announcement that there was a suspect in custody. Both Grissom and Brass had urged for more time to interview the suspect for the chance to gather more evidence the suspect had alluded to. A search warrant for Sonia's apartment was ready to execute. Grissom and Brass feared their joint investigation could be compromised by their superiors prematurely claiming to have a sole suspect when there may be two.

Brass loosened his tie wearily and sank into his office chair. A short two-hour nap before returning to work left him feeling more tired than energized. His gaze wandered down to his drawer known as the "medicinal purposes cabinet" where his bottle of Jim Beam resided with its two companion glasses. He and Grissom had partaken of its contents on several occasions over the years. A stiff belt sounded really good to him at the moment. Consideration of the fact he was on duty caused him to grimace.

"You're right, Jim, it's not time yet but keep me in mind when its happy hour," Grissom said with a fatigued grunt across from him.

"Yeah, that's a date. Those idiots who call themselves our bosses are gonna screw this up, Gil," Brass growled.

"Ecklie's agreed not to say that Catherine and Iris were undercover on this. That illusion needs to remain should as they'll maintain contact with the lesbian couple they befriended at the Girl Bar, however, their singing days are over," Grissom informed him.

"Well, our upstanding citizen Paula Francis sat in for the video affidavit Sonia did and demands exclusive first questions now for the news conference. She's a piece of work, Gil. Do you suppose things get back to normal now for Catherine and King?" Jim wondered.

Grissom gave Brass a measuring look who continued to say Catherine in a personal fashion but Iris by her last name deliberately. It caused him to ponder why.

"They'll return in full to the case investigation but no more murders have occurred in three weeks now. Sonia doesn't demonstrate any degree of remorse and still refuses legal counsel. Yet would you agree there may be more evidence or information to gain if either Catherine or Iris question Sonia? If one of them can gain her confidence it may bode well for the case," Grissom proposed.

"I'd recommend Catherine because during the initial questioning Sonia did seem more motivated to answer her than…how did Sonia so eloquently put it…an old geezer like me," Jim still rankled at being labeled that.

Grissom nodded as Jim's desk phone rang.

"Brass." Jim made a face, placing his left thumb and index finger in an "L" shape to his forehead and grinned at seeing Grissom's silent laughter for Jim's personal sign language expression for McKeen. From there the conversation between the undersheriff and the homicide detective went downhill.

"Jeff, you've got my balls in a vise, don't you? You're telling me the search warrant can't be done unless the suspect comes along. I'm ready to go do this right with the CSI's and you lay this condition on me! Oh, you can send Vartann instead if I don't play fetch? Have it your way but you're friggin' killing me…!"

Grissom looked on sympathetically. He knew first-hand how it was to have your superior posture and be told to remember who was in charge in so many words.

"Gil, can you believe that line of bull? Send Vartann instead of me when I'm the lead detective on the case. Sonia told Paula Francis after the video affidavit that if she went along when the search warrant's done she'd disclose more. Of course Paula chose to keep that information to herself until she called Jeff personally and he's playing right along," Brass slammed his phone down with a snort of disgust.

"It's just the next phase but we're on it," Grissom said as they rose to leave Jim's office.

* * * * *

Brass chafed at what he saw as he pulled up in front of the Rainwalk townhomes where Sonia Valdez lived. This was one of the older apartment communities in this part of Vegas. Grissom's Denali was parked ahead of him along with Catherine's Expedition and Iris' Bronco. Sonia was standing handcuffed with the same female deputy who'd been present at the questioning. Jim hadn't recognized her initially but found out later she was a new transfer from Reno named Holly Tibbs. The closeness of her name to that of Holly Gribbs wasn't lost and the irony had caused him to pop a few more Tums after looking heavenward with an angry scowl.

"Morning, Jim," Catherine greeted him as Iris returned from her Bronco with her own kit.

"Ladies," Brass acknowledged but his eyes stayed on Catherine.

"Detective Brass, are you ready to figure me out?" Sonia flirted as she waved at him with handcuffed hands.

"Oh, Lord," Brass muttered under his breath but Iris heard him and he knew it as she refrained from grinning but her lips were still quirking for several moments.

"I have Catherine and Iris here to process Sonia's home to reinforce their legitimacy but they'll continue to play up their so-called relationship discretely," Grissom confided to Brass as the women went just ahead of them.

"Okay, cards close to the vest," Jim agreed.

The townhome wasn't just neatly kept it was immaculate Brass thought upon entering the residence. The CSI's had their work cut out for them but he'd seen those times where they literally had pulled forensic evidence from thin air. His mind went to when he'd be able to go visit Ellie who was nearly the same age as Sonia. Her place comparatively speaking was a disaster area just one step above being condemned he'd told his daughter who'd just ignore him like she always did these days unless she needed something, usually money, and then she'd surface long enough to get what she wanted from him. He hated the pattern but hated not hearing from her worse.

The townhome was simple in its layout as Sonia described it – one bedroom and full bathroom upstairs, smaller downstairs bedroom used as a study, half-bathroom, living room and kitchen with a breakfast nook. "Home sweet home," she giggled and it seemed inappropriately sincere to Brass. The hardwood floors creaked while traversed by several pairs of feet. Deputy Tibbs took her on into the kitchen to be seated in the breakfast nook.

Brass figured he might as well introduce the deputy as he should have that night in the interrogation room. "Everyone this is Deputy Holly Tibbs who's a fresh transfer from Reno to Metro. Holly, I meant to introduce you earlier to Investigators Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows…and Iris King."

"Pleasure to meet you all," the deputy smiled slightly which was echoed similarly by the CSI's.

"So, Griss, where do you want me to start?" Iris piped up.

"You take the upstairs bedroom and bathroom. Catherine and I will process down here. Jim, could you help Iris?" Grissom delegated.

He saw Iris' stricken expression behind Jim for a fleeting second before she assumed a neutral look while Brass gave a surprised, "Uh, okay."

Iris squared her shoulders resolutely and went up the stairs followed with clear reluctance by Brass. Catherine watched until they were out of sight before she turned to face Grissom as she hissed. "Have you lost your freakin' mind? Those two have been on eggshells with each other. How's this little intervention going to help?"

Grissom's mind was focused on a slightly different topic. Grissom sighed as he recalled the incident that seemed a lifetime ago and its repercussions before taking on a more positive air. "Deputy Holly Tibbs? The name's too close for comfort and Jim's distress was palpable although you could tell he's doing his best to cover it up."

"I know and it'll freak everyone else on the team a bit, but Iris is aware of the details," Catherine said but her look told Grissom she wanted his answer to what she'd just put to him.

He gave Catherine a serene look as he addressed her earlier question. "At some point those two have to face this down between them, so this is a somewhat controlled setting for that."

Upstairs, Iris went into the bedroom and began to do a sweep with her UV light of the green and tan quilt. No stains displayed under the light. After gloving up, she gingerly pulled the cover to scan the top and bottom sheets. The UV light gave no sign of stains. The linens appeared to be freshly washed to her with no random hairs or fibers apparent to the naked eye. Iris was focused on her task when Jim joined her.

"You need any help?" he asked blandly.

"Yes with bagging the linens," she replied simply and handed him a large plastic bag from her kit.

Brass kept it open for her while she carefully stripped the cover, sheets and pillowcases from the bed to roll and place into the plastic bag. She labeled it for cataloguing back at the crime lab to check for trace evidence. Jim placed it beside the bedroom door while Iris continued to sweep the rest of the room. She opened a hamper beside the closet door and removed three pairs of underwear to bag. Scraping samples could be taken for DNA.

"She's a real neat freak," Iris observed.

Jim walked around the bedroom behind her and saw a bottle on the nightstand that he held up to read its label aloud to Iris. "Oh My K-Y Intense arousal gel for her. The first and only female arousal gel from K-Y, it's uniquely formulated to stimulate a woman's arousal. In consumer studies, 75% of women experienced heightened arousal and increased sensitivity where it counts most. With K-Y Intense intimacy is at your fingertips…literally."

Iris gave him a hooded look.

"Ever tried it?" Jim asked with a slight smirk.

"What do you think?" Iris challenged with raised eyebrows.

"I dunno. Want to try it here and now?" Brass wisecracked.

"I'll take a rain check," Iris replied and could a sense flush starting at her neck and threatening to advance to her cheeks.

"Don't say I never gave you a chance," Jim said mysteriously before turning his attention to the drawers of the nightstand. He suddenly crowed, "Jackpot!"

"What'd you find?" Iris went to his side and peered into the drawers he'd opened.

Inside were a number of sex toys of varying sizes and colors. Iris gulped but she refused to appear shocked before Brass. She said casually, "Jim, do you mind bagging these with me? I get to have fun taking samples back at the lab to see if any of the victims' DNA shows up."

Jim grimaced and appreciated the fact he had gloves on. His first item to bag was a large battery-operated purple dildo vibrator combination unit. He turned it on and tested the speed settings. Brass held it up for Iris to see, then cracked up as he said, "See, one, two, three, don't need a man."

"I'd be sure to use only the Eveready pink bunny batteries that keep going, going and going," Iris quipped with a giggle.

For the first time in days, they were able to share and enjoy the moment of levity. Downstairs, Grissom and Catherine heard the laughter and exchanged a hopeful look. They were processing the study room and had a laptop and desktop PC to take back with them to the lab along with boxes of personal papers.

The sex toys were bagged with several humorous comments interjected by Brass as he went through them. He held up a red and blue one with a white star emblazoned on its shaft, "What would you call this one? Big Tex? Good God, check out the size of this one! I couldn't walk for a week if that was used on me. Here's more – The Veined Dongo, The Big Boy, Mr. Softee, Hot Seat vibrator, The Screamer, The Accommodator that straps onto your head and extends from the chin, The Tommy Gunn, The Bend Over Beginner, Fingo's Nubby Finger Vibrator. Sheesh! Is the front door or back door more preferable in one's downtown area? Do you know how to use these little balls? Don't look at me like that, Iris, 'cause mine are safe and sound because after our recent encounter I've been sure to wear a cup."

Iris groaned and took the bag from him containing them by the one with the bed linens. Jim continued to grin broadly, jerking a thumb toward the door, "Shall we adjourn to the bathroom?"

Iris nodded gratefully and took her kit in hand as they walked to the bathroom. It was eat-off-the floor clean throughout and Iris frowned as she checked the drains of the bathroom sink and tub with her longest forceps. However, several dark hairs of varying lengths were collected from each drain to again be bagged and catalogued. Jim checked the linen closet and cabinet beneath the sink.

"I don't see anything else, do you?"

"Uh-uh but I've got plenty to keep my buns busy back at the crime lab."

"Okay, let's rejoin Gil and Catherine. Hand those over," Jim insisted on taking both bags downstairs as Iris followed.

Sonia eyed the bags suspiciously. "You found my goodies upstairs I'm sure but you're cold, cold, cold on what you really need to find."

"Yeah, you have some interesting ways of getting your jollies," Jim said and took it upon himself to take the bags of evidence out to Grissom's Denali.

"Sonia, what is it we have yet to find?" Catherine asked.

"Something from each of them is here," Sonia replied and made a kissing sound at Catherine.

"If we have to tear this place down to the last brick, count on it being done," Grissom said locking eyes with Sonia in an unwavering stare before she looked away.

"You CSI people have all this technology at your fingertips and you want me to just up and tell you? I don't think so," Sonia jeered and looked at her fingernails. "Aw, I chipped a nail."

"Okay, Sonia, a game it is. Am I hot or cold?" Iris asked from the landing of the stairs.

"Mucho frio," Sonia said slowly.

Brass had come back in to go stand by Grissom and Catherine.

"Gil?" Brass hissed in frustration.

"Let Iris follow through," Grissom said softly.

Iris nodded and walked past her into the kitchen where she called out. "Near or far?"

"Arctic Circle cold," Sonia said before asking Brass. "Could you take these off? It's not like I can make a run for it."

"The steel bracelets stay on, sweetheart," Brass growled.

Iris looked at Brass sympathetically as she headed to the study room. He didn't like a suspected criminal thinking he or she had the upper hand at any point with him. "Sonia, how about now?"

"Frigid. You'll never find them," Sonia laughed.

Iris sighed softly before exiting the study room. As she walked toward Brass, two boards in the hardwood floor creaked oddly and sounded distinctly out of place with how it sounded walking elsewhere on the floor. She glanced at Sonia whose face was inscrutable other than glaring with eyes narrowed to mere slits. Grissom looked owlishly at the floor and knelt by the two boards followed by Brass, Catherine and Iris. The deputy pulled Sonia back slightly.

"Here, Gil, use my pocket knife," Jim offered as he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve it.

"Thanks," Grissom replied as he used the pocket knife to gently pry at the already loosened boards and remove them. He turned on his flashlight and leaned forward to peer into the cavity of the floor. Grissom put on a new pair of gloves and flashed a wink at Catherine and Iris.

"I think the professor's hit pay dirt," Jim remarked.

Catherine moved to Grissom's side to assist him as he slowly extracted a jar that looked exactly like the one Sonia had brought to them from underneath the floor. The sixth one he removed was the last. He and Catherine then removed the tops with care to note the contents of each jar.

"Sonia, does each jar contain the pubic hair of a victim?" Grissom asked her sharply.

"See for yourself. I've got nothing more to say," Sonia shrugged.

"Take her back to holding, Deputy Tibbs. I'll follow you out to make sure she's all cooperative," Brass instructed. "Gil, I'll be back at the ranch if you need me."

"Later, Jim," Grissom said as he walked out.

Iris watched him go, wondering if things between them might begin normalizing now between them.

"Let's get all of this back to the lab. Wendy's going to be working overtime to process these samples," Grissom said.

"Hey, I'm available to help if she likes," Iris offered as they left the apartment.

"Sure, check with her," Catherine said before stepping into her Expedition.

* * * * *

In the DNA lab, Wendy was swamped with processing requests for a multiple homicide case and a serial rapist. Her lips went into a thin line at the seven biohazard evidence bags Iris held before her with a cajoling expression. She understood Iris' desire to help solve this particular series of murders and the lengths she and Catherine had been willing to go to since Grissom had eventually shared the nature of the undercover assignment with the lab rats only.

"Wendy, I came in to help while I do microscopy on the hair samples. Hodges told me you were backed up," Iris continued to coax while Wendy's eyes shifted a moment across the hall to the trace processing room where Hodges was swirling a violet liquid in a small beaker. Her face softened with the hint of a smile.

"Okay, you prepare the samples and I'll run them. It won't take long to compare since we've prepared DNA profiles on the victims."

"Deal," Iris laughed as she gave Wendy the specimen bags. She had a second set of seven smaller bags that each contained a few hair samples that might be matched with the known victims.

Hearing feminine laughter, Hodges looked over and caught Wendy's sideways glance as he acknowledged her with his own well-known quirky half-smile. Iris noted it herself as she came into the hallway with a casual, "Hiya, David."

Hodges nodded amiably as she went by. Iris was one of the few CSI's to address him by his first name and had always been cordial toward him in spite of his reputation of ongoing attempts to ingratiate himself to Grissom.

Over the next few days, Grissom's team was going full bore in its investigation and Sonia remained in custody. Her initial demeanor after boldly walking into Metro to declare herself the Vegas Lady Killer of being confident and self-assured had began to wane. Sonia's family would not return her phone calls nor would her friends once informed she had been charged with suspicion of murder. Only the "leering press" that Brass loathed but Ecklie and McKeen always made themselves available were wringing the story for everything it was worth. Sonia started out basking in the limelight but now seemed to be stressing and was refusing to participate in interviews. Brass himself was counting on this and that soon enough she would crack under the pressure and give up the location of where the victims had been taken before they were killed in the church parking lots and left to slowly bleed to death.

* * * *

Nick was surprised he'd been asked for help. It was nearly a week after the last karaoke night that had marked the end of his "career" as a waiter at the Girl Bar. While Catherine and Iris continued to project themselves as a couple, Nick and Warrick had heard intermittently from both Drae and Dominique. The text message exchange he'd had concluded with its request and here he was on his off day at the jail part of the Metro Police Department. As he strode into the visiting area, he spotted who he was looking for.

"Drae?"

"So, Nick, you CSI dude, how's tricks?"

"Uh, fine. Look, I came as you asked, so how can I help?"

Drae sighed. "You could've knocked me over with a feather when I saw Paula Francis on the news dishing the bombshell that Sonia had confessed to those murders."

"Do you know Sonia? Is she a close friend or what?" Nick asked and took her to where they could sit down.

"She's one of my regulars at the club but has had a lot of personal problems lately - can't keep a steady relationship going amongst others. Over time I sort of befriended her and took her under my wing. I've done it time and again as a bartender…seems to come with the territory. I never dreamed this could happen. I could so use a cigarette now," Drae looked about wistfully.

"Sorry, no smoking is allowed. Look, you want my help to arrange a meeting with Sonia?" Nick offered.

"That'd be great. I just want to encourage her right now. Let her know I'm still a friend. What's she's done is terrible but maybe I can find out something from her she won't say to anyone else," Drae said rubbing her thumb, index and second fingers together absently as if she had a smoke in place.

"She's continued to refuse being given a lawyer. Look, if you provided that kind of information you'd probably testify at her trial. Would you be willing to do that?" Nick wanted to be sure Drae understood what she was proposing.

"Yes, I would. I don't want to see her get the death penalty, Nick, so if it might help her get a life sentence instead," Drae replied firmly.

"If you're willing, I know the jail supervisor and can let you use one of our interrogation rooms. I'll be on the other side of a two-way mirror and able to hear you both. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back," Nick assured her and got up.

Several minutes later, Nick returned wearing a wide grin that gave Drae hope. "Good news, you can visit her for fifteen minutes in an interrogation room but a deputy has to be outside the door. That's policy, nothing I can do there. I'll be monitoring from the adjoining room. Are you okay with that?"

"How could I not be? Nick, if you ever want to try the wild side, I know this bi blonde who is stacked with legs that go up to heaven. She was asking about you the last night you were at the Girl Bar. Trust me when I say this is a sure thing and I can arrange a meeting that will give you a memory to last for years to come," Drae suggested with a sly smile.

"Uh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Let's go," Nick drawled a bit nervously.

On the way, Nick texted Grissom and Brass to let them know what he was doing. Their replies endorsed his actions.

* * * * *

Nick walked Drae to an interrogation room where a burly African American deputy stood by a door. He nodded at Nick, "Suspect's in there waiting like you asked. Fifteen minutes, Miss, is all you can have."

The deputy opened the door and Drae walked through as Nick quickly went through the adjoining door for the observation room. He turned on the speaker for the other room as he watched Drae enter. Sonia was seated wearing a prisoner orange jump suit and had her head in her hands.

"Hey, woman," Drae said amiably.

Sonia's head bobbed up like a puppet on a string. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her voice caught in a half-sob as she gasped. "Drae! How's it possible?" Sonia rose from the table and moved to go to Drae with outstretched arms.

"Honey, stay put. We can't hug here. Those are the rules not mine," Drae told her soothingly as Sonia reluctantly sat back down while Drae took the chair across from her.

"Is this allowed?" Sonia grasped Drae's hands in hers own.

"Yeah, must be because I don't see that big dog outside busting the door down. Do you need anything? Can I call anyone for you like your family or maybe a lawyer?" Drae asked.

"My family won't give me the time of day like I expected them to. I don't want a lawyer. I've got the cops scratching their heads trying to figure me out and solve their serial case. I'm in control and they think it's the other way around. I give them a little tidbit here and there," Sonia said with a dry chuckle.

"Is there anything I can do?" Drae asked sadly.

"Yes, don't give me a pity party!" Sonia snapped before turning apologetic. "Drae, I'm sorry, forgive me, you're the only person who's been to see me."

"Hon, you gotta come clean with the cops. I'll find you a good lawyer. Maybe Megan Weiss can help me. You remember her from the club, right?" Drae encouraged.

"Megan Weiss? Oh, right, Brittani's Megan. That's rich. Brittani's why I'm here so I don't think Megan'll be in my corner," Sonia responded sarcastically.

Drae found herself looking past Megan toward the mirrored window for a moment. Her voice faltered as she asked, "What do you mean Brittani is the reason you're here?"

"Because she's the hottest chica I've ever seen. You know I've tried and tried to get Brittani's attention even if for only one dance. I wanted her to get to know me and maybe then she'd feel how I felt about her…that I was in love with her. She never would though. Those other putas would come between us or she'd keep that _fea mujer _Megan in reserve. Megan would've been the next one if I hadn't chose to stop. Brittani and I should be together," Sonia spat out angrily before her chin fell on her chest with a sobbing moan.

Drae found herself trembling at Sonia's revelation. "Sonia, did you take them home or somewhere else? You can tell me, hon. Those women had families too."

"I left that detective and those bitch investigators hints. They just need the right eyes to see," Sonia responded cryptically.

"Hon, please, please tell me where this all happened with the others," Drae pleaded while Sonia shook her head vigorously "no."

The deputy stepped inside the door. "Fifteen minutes are up, time to go."

Sonia's stricken look at Drae was that of a frightened child as she whimpered, "You just got here. It's not fair."

"Sonia, tell me where!" Drae implored, grasping Sonia's hands with her own desperately.

"I can't…the game's not over…they have to play by my rules," Sonia replied in a strange sing-song manner.

The deputy was implacable. "Miss, you have to leave now and she goes back to her cell."

Drae withdrew reluctantly as Sonia's eyes met hers and the other woman smiled sadly at her. "Sonia, I promise I'll come back. Think about helping the police I beg you!"

Drae met Nick in the hall as he heard her heavy sigh. "Nick, I tried."

"You did great and I've got it all on video to have the rest of the team go over with me. She opened up to you and that was critical," Nick assured her and even put an arm around her shoulders to encourage her.

"Funny, I wish I felt that way," Drae said sadly but then braved a smile. "I gotta get home to catch a few winks before work tonight. You'd be welcome to moonlight as a waiter again because I keep getting asked where you went to."

"Thanks, I'll keep my day…er…my night job. You take care," Nick drawled as Drae shot him a two-finger salute from the side of her forehead then turned to stroll the other way down the hall.

* * * * * *

Catherine groaned and stretched, she needed a break and now. Her eyes were tired and red-rimmed from going through the boxes of papers taken from Sonia's apartment. Iris had stepped out for a quick trip to the bathroom. She'd closed her eyes for just a moment when she felt her neck and shoulders being gently massaged with deliciously slow circular moments.

"Ohhh, Iris, where have you been all my life," she gushed without opening her eyes and gave into the ministrations.

The moment was interrupted by a male voice. Both women looked at the doorway.

"Good God, you two can't keep your hands off each other even here at work. Have a little respect for others," Detective Vartann lamented at them.

Catherine gave him a smoldering smile and crooked an index finger as she beckoned, "Vartann, expand your horizons, wanna make it a threesome?"

"In your dreams…uh…ladies," Vartann warded off the thought with upraised hands as he retreated.

"Not with him I wouldn't," Iris muttered darkly as Catherine gave her a surprised look.

"Who then?" the red-haired CIS prodded.

Iris remained silent.

"Brass?" Catherine queried for shock value as Iris' doe-like eyes widened considerably.

"He'd never survive my…techniques," Iris declared mysteriously.

Catherine had no reply to that except to lapse into muffled laughter.

"Tips are appreciated," Iris allowed a dry chuckle as she concluded her quick chair massage for Catherine before resuming her seat by the senior CSI.

"I don't know if that was to perk me up or put me out," Catherine said ruefully.

"Perk you up was the goal," Iris insisted. "Back to the grind?"

"Yeah, needle in a haystack. Grissom's convinced she didn't act alone but Greg's gone over her laptop with a fine-tooth comb and no suspicious emails. Her cell phone records yielded no clues either from Warrick's search," Catherine said with frustrated smack on the table.

"Fresh eyes…keep saying fresh eyes," Iris encouraged with a slight yawn.

"Tell me again why you arranged those pictures just so," Catherine pointed to the wall where the crime scene photos from all the murders were posted.

"I wanted to focus on how the pubic area of each victim was shaved and I just grouped them together numerically after that video Nick got of Drae talking to Sonia," Iris shrugged. "No particular rhyme or reason."

"She wants us to play by her rules and has given us the right clues," Catherine recalled.

"We're kicking butt and taking no prisoners," Iris said and reached for another folder bulging with papers to go through. "At least she kept her papers in folders even though they're not labeled or in any particular order."

"True. She's not meticulous in that area," Catherine agreed and took another folder herself.

Iris scanned each piece of paper carefully and then went to the next one and the next one and the next one. Her brow furrowed suddenly while she held this item and nudged Catherine.

"What?" Catherine said crossly, involved in going over the same miscellaneous papers herself. She sighed apologetically. "Sorry, Iris, my eyes went home without me an hour ago."

"I think we may have something. Check it out. A contract agreement to rent a 15x10x9 storage unit at the Lucky Seven Self Storage just north of downtown in the name of Sonia Valdez. It's dated eight weeks ago. Two money order receipts are stapled for month-to-month rental," Iris grinned and slid over the paperwork.

Catherine reviewed the form and receipts and her mood brightened considerably. "I'll call Brass to get a search warrant going. This should make Grissom's day."

Iris' eyes took on a pained look as her chin scissored twice without her thinking about it. Her facial expression was otherwise neutral but the rest of her body language betrayed her.

Catherine patted her friend's shoulder. "You two are still keeping contact between you minimal aren't you? How long can this continue?"

"As long as he wants to but as for me I can have the patience of Job," Iris declared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

The black Dodge Charger pulled abruptly into the parking lot of the Lucky Sevens Self Storage to take the space nearest the door. Brass stepped out of the car and saw Catherine's Expedition and Iris' Bronco pull up almost immediately behind him. He appreciated their punctuality all the more because it was a blisteringly hot June day and the appeal of being in air-conditioned surroundings. His dark sunglasses afforded protection from the merciless glare of the sun but he could feel beads of sweat starting up on his forehead. Days like this he hated being in a suit and envied the CSI's more casual attire.

The business was the oldest self-storage in Vegas and the shabby-looking storage unit buildings showed the need for new paint and other general fix-ups to the property. A new large illuminated sign, however, boasted air conditioned units and the lowest rental rates in the town.

"Morning, Catherine," Jim said pleasantly but only nodded at Iris.

"Hey, Jim, so we have ye old search warrant?" Catherine queried but cautious of the way Brass still handled himself when Iris was present.

"You bet," Brass replied with a pat on his suit where the paper resided in the inside breast pocket. He held the door open and Catherine passed through quickly followed by Iris who wondered secretly would he only keep the door open for the senior CSI and only her. Jim said nothing and followed them inside.

A TV droned in the corner of the large room which an elderly unshaven man watched with drooping eyelids from behind the service desk with a disinterested air. Jim knocked loudly on the desk as the elderly man became wide awake. "Paulie Gallo, it's Jim Brass from the LVPD," Brass announced himself.

The older man's eyes blinked a few times as he adjusted his thick-lensed glasses and a wide-mouthed grin displaying several missing teeth with a raspy laugh. "Jimmy Brass, hell must've frozen over."

Jim had a slight smile at the greeting and shook the outstretched hand offered to him. "Paulie is the owner of the Lucky Sevens. I worked a homicide case here a couple of years ago. He and I got acquainted."

"I'm eight-five damn years young, remember! I run this place all by myself," Paulie said proudly jerking his thumb at his chest before the women caught his eye. "Hey, who are the cute broads? You bring one for me? I like this tall redhead, but the short one's a close second."

Catherine liked this character, as did Iris who stifled a chuckle.

"Actually, Paulie, we're here on police business. These ladies are from the crime lab. I've got a search warrant to serve," Jim clarified as he handed Paulie the folded warrant.

"What's this about? I don't allow no funny business here," Paulie insisted before looking the warrant over.

"Mr. Gallo, have you ever seen this woman before?" Catherine asked and held up a photograph after Paulie folded the warrant back up and gave it to Brass.

The older man took the photo and looked it over carefully. He put the picture down on the desk and stabbed it with a pointing finger. "Call me Paulie. Yeah, she's a red hot chili pepper who could give a dead man a boner."

"Paulie, she's a doll all right but she has a rental contract for one of your air-conditioned units, doesn't she?" Brass tapped the picture again to keep Paulie focused.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it here somewhere," Paulie said and turned to rifle through a nearby file cabinet.

"Sir, you don't keep your records on computer?" Iris asked.

"Call me Paulie, not sir! Got no time for 'em and don't trust 'em neither," Paulie rasped with a wheezing cough.

"What about a surveillance system?" Catherine wondered as she hadn't noted any security cameras anywhere.

"Sweet pants, I run a no-frills business here so I can give my customers the best price. They all know up front I don't have that techno crap. Never had a burglary here yet because after dark I got three Rottweilers who are my security system but I did have some odd days recently where I came in and they acted drunk like once a week, lucky fleabags," Paulie told Catherine with a slight leering grin. "Here we go, Sonia Valdez, unit number 20 on the end of row one."

"Paulie, can we have the key so I don't have to break a lock?" Brass asked and Paulie promptly handed him one from his key cabinet on the wall.

"Did the girl do something bad, I mean Jimmy's a homicide cop?" Paulie said in an aside to Catherine.

"We don't know yet for sure," Catherine replied and placed a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Paulie, give us a few minutes while we go check out the unit," Brass said as he again opened the door the CSI's.

"We'll head over in my car," Brass said.

Iris didn't want to wait on who should decide and took the back seat so Catherine could ride shotgun with Jim. No conversation took place during the short drive to the storage unit on the end of the first row. They got out and approached the padlocked door. Catherine took care and brushed the lock with magnetic powder and then lifting off a series of clean prints. Brass nodded his approval and now quickly unlocked the door and shoved the rolling door with a firm heave-ho. The door rolled back with pronounced rattles and pops indicating the need for long overdue lubricant application. Jim used his flashlight to locate a light switch as a gush of chilly air washed over them. A bank of fluorescent lights came on and they were able to survey the interior of the storage unit.

"I better call Gil," Brass said to Catherine.

* * * * *

Warrick followed Grissom in and whistled softly as he came into the storage unit to view what Brass, Catherine and Iris had seen. Nick, Sara and Greg were covering outcalls from last night, so Grissom had asked him to come along to help process the scene.

"Wow, this is the break we've needed," Warrick commented to Grissom.

"It's a significant piece to the puzzle. Note the two long metal chains that suspend from the ceiling with metal shackles to secure around wrists. A hoist and winch with a pulley was positioned to pull a body up. A paint drop cloth is positioned neatly beneath to catch any paint spatter. Multiple cans of different colors of paint were neatly stacked on a table against one wall along with air paint brush guns confirm the uniform look of the paints and not a brushed look. She's methodical and neat just like her home," Grissom observed as they walked in to join Catherine and Brass. Iris was busy taking photographs.

"Hey, Gil, hot as hell out there isn't it?" Brass commented as he'd ditched his suit jacket some time ago and opened up the collar on his dress shirt. He was grateful to be wearing a short sleeved shirt as opposed to a long sleeved one.

"I think I heard a hundred and six on the radio but at least the humidity's low," Grissom said.

"Low humidity? Hot is hot, pal, anyway you slice it. We can't even use a fan in here so that the scene's not compromised," Jim countered with a cocked eyebrow. Catherine nodded in agreement. She'd pinned up hair and was fanning herself with a folded piece of paper.

"As the saying goes, 'if you can't stand the heat'…," Grissom responded as he again gazed up at the pair of metal chains.

Brass had a sharp comeback on the edge of his tongue but let it go given he was in mixed company with Catherine and Iris. While he knew he could say anything in their presence, he opted to hold off in deference to them as he regarded each in his book as a class act.

Iris let a snort of disgust go as he glanced at her. She was holding a 5-gallon bucket can of body paint in gloved hands and made a "pphhffft" sound to blow her bangs out of her eyes. Trying to be helpful with everyone else present, Jim sidestepped over to her. "What's wrong?"

She gave him a suspicious look at his amiable inquiry for a moment. "All of the cans of body paint are from the same mega-national company. It distributes to most major paint stores, hobby stores, sports stores. You could get this anywhere. No way I could've narrowed it down."

Grissom overheard her. "You were thorough in that part of the investigation and never gave up. Don't think I didn't see you burning the midnight oil at the lab camped out in front of the computer doing search after search."

Iris' face went bright pink but accepted Grissom's compliment silently with a head nod before replying, "At least I can get cracking on checking where the bar codes will show which stores received these paint cans and who purchased them. I can only hope a credit card or debit card was used, but even if cash was used then store surveillance video can be checked in relation to the date and time of purchase from the bar codes."

Warrick took the moment to bring in a ladder that Paulie had provided. The old man had been shocked to see the inside of the unit and retreated back to his office muttering to himself maybe it was time to consider buying a video surveillance system and a computer or maybe it was time to retire, one less rat in the rat race.

After setting up the ladder and putting a screwdriver in his pocket, Warrick slowly climbed up the steps until he was nearly to the last one. The ladder was a little shaky and he found himself swaying slightly. Catherine observed this and went to hold it and keep steady. Warrick grinned down at her in appreciation but she found it flirty at the same time. "Thanks, Catherine, you're always around at the right time."

"We'll see," she said cryptically at him but her eyes held a saucy look.

Their exchange wasn't lost on Iris. Grissom and Brass were discussing another topic between them and Brass was animatedly proving his point by his facial expressions. She sighed softly and went to bring in the dolly to begin loading up the cans of paint.

Grissom saw her loading the 5-gallon paint cans and moved to help her as did Brass who chided her, "Iris! Just ask for help for crying out loud."

"Everyone's busy. I have no problem lifting 75-pound hay bales or 50-pound bags of horse feed for Kyrie so why should this stop me," Iris retorted sharply and instantly regretted her tone. The rift between her and Jim didn't need to be made more apparent especially in front of her supervisor, his best friend.

"That may be, babe, but you'll get the help like it or not," Brass grunted and swung four more buckets of paint to stack while Grissom followed with four more. Iris found herself merely holding the dolly for them now, smarting from his use of "babe" which she didn't find to be a term of endearment but more of a "get out of the way and let the men take over."

Since Warrick had now brought the chains and shackles down along with the hoist and winch, Catherine took the ladder outside and came back in to help catalogue the items. Iris carefully folded up the paint drop cloth to take out after Catherine made note of it and catalogued it as well.

A little later, Jim mopped the sweat off his brow with his handkerchief after bringing down the rolling door and reapplying the padlock. Warrick posted the familiar yellow "CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS" tape across the door.

Everything had been catalogued and processed. It was time to get back to the lab with their booty Iris thought.

Grissom's phone rang and he quickly put it to his ear. "Grissom. Hello, Wendy. All did, eh? Yes and thanks for the update."

"News, boss?" Warrick asked curiously.

"Yes. Wendy has the results in on all the pubic hair samples tested from the canopic jars found at Sonia's home. There's a match for each of the victims," Grissom said quietly.

"That's great news, Gil. We've got this suspect dead to rights," Brass said straight-faced.

"We'll have a round table team meeting tonight before shift to bring us all up to speed. Jim, will you be questioning Sonia again?" Grissom asked.

"You bet your bippy although she's still resisting being assigned a court-appointed attorney," Jim shot back. "She needs to hear from this old geezer."

* * * * *

Because Catherine had developed a sudden toothache which followed with an emergent visit to her dentist, Grissom had asked Iris to sit in with Brass on the next questioning session with Sonia.

"So, Sonia, we meet yet again. I've truly missed seeing you," Brass said with a friendly wink.

"Where's Catherine? Nothing against you, Iris, I just think Catherine's way hot, totally easy on the eyes," Sonia asked Iris and ignored Jim's friendly attitude.

"None taken," Iris replied smooth as glass.

"Okay, off with the nice guy gloves. The DNA analysis on all the hair samples found in the canopic jars hidden at your residence matches the seven murder victims. Your stock is plummeting, Sonia. Better wise up and give up the name of your accomplice," Jim's voice was now tough as nails.

"Accomplice? I didn't have an accomplice," Sonia purred through lowered lashes at him with an ingratiating smile.

"Dammit, you don't have the upper body strength needed to haul up someone who's drugged and, no pun intended, dead weight high enough to then paint it head to toe. You had help so don't play stupid. Make this a little easier on yourself and give me that other name," Jim roared with an explosive slap on the table for emphasis.

"My, oh my, you have a fiery side to you don't you, Detective?" Sonia's voice mocked.

"You'll allow this other person to walk free when you're tried and convicted? You could get the death penalty at worst or life in prison at best. This is no game, Sonia. Is _**she**_ worth it to keep silent?" Iris asked keeping her eyes straight on Sonia's.

Brass went cold inside. Why hadn't he thought of saying that he wondered.

Sonia's lips clamped in a straight line as she seemed to vacillate with her reply but this lasted over several moments. Her reply was heavy with sullen disdain. "You got it all wrong, Iris, you'll see. You and he-needs-laid-in-the-worst-way Detective Ball-Less there can't begin to understand the big picture."

Brass' face went crimson as he snarled to the jail deputy sarcastically. "Take her back to her cell! Sweetheart, you better get real used to just seeing four walls for the rest of your days."

Sonia's snickers echoed behind her as the deputy walked her out.

Iris felt for the detective. "Jim, they rarely get under your skin like that. I'm sorry she did."

Jim straightened his tie and adjusted his jacket. He blurted, "Why? She's not far off the mark."

Iris' eyebrows shot up at his remark but kept her reply on topic. "We've got solid evidence and we know a trial will be forthcoming. Perhaps in time she'll give you that name but it wouldn't be the first time the accomplice was never named."

"Maybe. Look, Iris, no offense but I'm going home for a short nap before this meeting tonight. I'll see you then," Jim said brusquely and left her.

"None taken, my Captain," Iris said softly in the empty room. She silently gathered up the case file folders to take back with her to the crime lab. Something else required her attention to follow up and she would not have the luxury of a nap as her esteemed captain would.

* * * * *

Grissom's entire CSI team was seated in the trace evidence conference room. The display of the victims' crime scene and autopsy photos made a grim mural on one wall.

"Interesting collage of the pubic area shots," Greg commented to Iris who sat on her right and Sara on her left.

"Something's familiar about it and I'll figure it out," Iris said confidently.

Grissom now walked in with Brass and to the team's surprise Conrad Ecklie.

"I wanted to sit in on this one," Conrad said simply.

"Our newest information is this: Wendy has matched the DNA of the pubic hair samples found in the canopic jars concealed at Sonia's home to be from all seven victims. Mandy was able to find a partial thumbprint on the first canopic jar Sonia brought here with her but only her fingerprints show on the other six canopic jars. The thumbprint didn't get a hit from CODIS. Sonia's fingerprints were also found on the padlock of the storage unit. Also of note is Wendy found DNA from an unknown Caucasian female on the sex toys taken from Sonia's home from saliva and vaginal secretions. The DNA doesn't match any in the criminal database but the search is ongoing. Skin samples collected from the chain manacles also yielded a DNA match to five of the seven victims. We still hold to the theory she had an accomplice because she simply lacks the upper body strength required to hoist a body high enough to do the body painting," Grissom summarized.

"Anything else?" Ecklie asked as he made notes.

"The body paint cans collected from the storage unit are a match for that used on the victims. Unfortunately, the paint manufacturer supplies a large number of stores but I'm pursuing the bar codes on the cans to see where the point of sale originated with Greg's help. We hope to establish Sonia's involvement even more with this," Iris added.

"Noted," Ecklie murmured.

"I questioned Sonia Valdez again along with Iris and we pressed her on the probability that she has an accomplice. However, she firmly denied this but we've hoped to have planted some seeds of doubt that may bear fruit," Jim said and Iris wondered if she saw a ghost of a smile her way. No, she corrected herself it was an illusion.

"Is that all?" Ecklie leaned back in his chair.

Iris chewed at her lip and let what had been percolating in her brain fly. "Mr. Gallo at the Lucky Sevens Storage mentioned that his three Rottweilers used for night security after the place closes all acted drunk on different occasions. He had to take them to the vet as a result to be checked out."

"So?" Ecklie arched an eyebrow at her.

Grissom looked on with interest. Where was she doing with this?

"I believe Sonia drugged the dogs on the night of each murder so she would have free access to the storage unit after closing. With her being a veterinary tech, she's admitted to us that she used ketamine and ecstasy on the murder victims so her using ketamine on the dogs is plausible. I called on Mr. Gallo this afternoon and his receipts for the visits to his veterinarian are dated to the day after each of the murders. On a long shot, I've called that vet to see if any of the blood samples he took on the dogs remain for tox screen testing because my initial web research indicates that ketamine can be found in animal blood for up to six three months when stored properly."

"Mr. Gallo's business also lacks a video surveillance system and is simply padlocked at night, so we are unable to provide video evidence of the suspect coming or going. However, as noted, a rental contact for this storage unit was found in the suspect's home in her name," Catherine interjected.

"Sonia was also visited by the bartender at the Girl Bar here. I oversaw this in the adjoining observation room and she denied having someone's help to Drae," Nick chimed in.

"Nick and I conducted a time trial of how long it'd take approximately to use an air brush paint gun to cover a body with the colors used. It took roughly ninety minutes and we have it recorded," Sara added holding up a DVD camcorder.

"Gil, your group's on top of it, as usual. We may never be able to settle the question of a possible accomplice but I'll pass this along to the undersheriff or do you wish to, Captain Brass?" Ecklie asked as he finished the last of his notes.

"Knock yourself out," Jim replied neutrally.

As the meeting adjourned, Brass stopped Iris in the hallway. Catherine hovered nearby pretending to get a drink of water at the fountain to ensure the meeting was civilly done.

"Iris, you went back without telling me," Jim said testily.

"I didn't need your permission to follow up on something the old gentleman freely told us," Iris disclosed quietly. "What he said about his dogs screamed drugged to me and hopefully my thinking will pan out."

"Okay, okay, smart move on your part," Jim allowed grudgingly.

"Thanks, Detective Brass, you know I tuck your compliments away to enjoy like fine wine later," Iris said breezily and left him standing.

"SSSSSTTTTT," Catherine said archly with a thumb to her butt. "She burned you, Jim, but good."

"Whatever," Jim growled at her.

"Come on, big guy, we're off tonight. I'll buy you a cold one," Catherine said coaxingly and slid an arm around his waist to guide him down the hallway.

"Need company after I drop off the case files in my office?" Grissom asked and hurried to join them. The reins he'd handed off to Warrick to dispense out-calls to himself, Sara and Greg, but Grissom would be on-call himself so it'd have to be club soda for his beverage of choice.

* * * * *

Iris decided to make the rest of her day off fun on her terms. She'd taken the dogs for a long slow jog on the walking trail near her condo. Relaxing afterwards in a long bubble bath where thoughts she had the weakest resistance to rose up, her hands slid caressingly on her skin…hands that in her imagination belonged to someone who began to…she splashed the water in frustration as she reined her emotions back.

"Fool," she said to herself, "you know better than to let your head and heart get this way."

She concluded the bath quickly after that and later texted Catherine to see what she was up to.

"Had a beer with Jim and Gil, then came home to do absolutely nothing. Jim said nothing about you," the text reply came.

"Just as well, enjoy your evening and have pleasant dreams of Warrick. See you tomorrow night," Iris texted back and grinned at the mention of Warrick because Catherine did her utmost to keep her feelings for her coworker discrete. Her model being what Grissom had carefully maintained only until recent months where Sara was concerned because it was delicate on office policy with a superior having a relationship with a subordinate on a team.

Iris debated popping a DVD in or perhaps firing up her laptop. Surfing was relatively mindless and would occupy her until she felt sleepy enough. She opened up the WinAmp music program and dragged over several songs to play and the first was "Don't" that Jim had slow-danced with her to. Had that really happened she asked herself in contrast to his general behavior these last few weeks where it involved her? Her Yahoo Messenger opened automatically when her laptop booted up and she saw that Megan was on-line.

"Hey, there," Iris tapped out with a smiley face. She liked using the Yahoo Instant Messenger face emoticons as they were called.

"Hee, hee, what're you up to?" Megan typed in reply using a smiley face.

"Nothing but chatting with you as I've got the night off," Iris keyed back with a big grin face.

"Are things okay between you and Catherine? I'd figure you'd be out with her tearing up the town. I still can't believe Sonia turned herself in," Megan responded.

"We're good but just staying apart at each other's home tonight. How well do you know Sonia? Nick said Drae wanted to ask you to represent her," Iris inquired.

"Sonia is a loner and can't keep a relationship with anyone. She's hit on Brittani a few times but Britt played it cool and eventually Sonia quit. I'd get the evil eye though from her when she saw me with Britt. At best I could only call Sonia an acquaintance," Megan indicated with a straight face emoticon.

"I can't say much about the case because it's ongoing but, sadly, Sonia refuses legal counsel. The evidence we've gathered is pretty damning for what she's admitted to," Iris replied with a sad face emoticon.

"I'm sad too because Sonia's had it rough with her family after coming out. They've virtually disowned from what Drae shared with us one night. Drae's like that, wants to take her regulars under her wing and keep an eye on everybody," Megan said with an angel face emoticon.

"Drae's good people," Iris tapped out.

"That's why we're both so fortunate to each be in love with who we have. You have a knockout like Catherine and I've got Brittani. Now don't get started on the dynamics of my relationship with her. I take what I have as it is with Britt. Catherine should count her blessings in how lucky she is to have you."

Iris was then seized by the desire to clarify an issue between them and ignored the cautioning voice inside.

"Megan, we're friends, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I tell you something that you MUST keep confidential."

"Hee hee, I work for a law firm so confidentiality is mandatory. What's up?"

"Look, it's about Catherine and me."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

"No, it's not anything like that."

"So, spit it out!"

"Catherine and I aren't a couple."

The reply box for Megan was blank for several moments.

"Explain," followed by a confused face.

Iris then went into a detailed account of how she and Catherine were asked to go undercover and why but that in real life she and Catherine were both straight. They were good friends who worked together and that Catherine actually outranked her in seniority and position on the CSI team.

"OMG! You're not hooked up! Let me say you two were pretty convincing!" Megan replied with a rolling eyes face. "So, Iris, who is it that really lights your fire, melts your butter, gets you all tingly?"

"Ha, I get your drift. I'd prefer not to but suffice it to say I'm committed to him in a one-sided affair and won't consider getting involved with anyone else."

"Meaning you're faithful to someone you haven't even been with like in the sack with."

"Yeah, something like that because it's how I'm wired. Sort of silly I guess."

"No, don't you dare think that. I think it's really sweet, like you're saving yourself for him. Are you sure he doesn't know or suspect?"

"No I keep it so low-key he'd never know but maybe someday because I don't think he thinks the same about me. We're solid friends so this could complicate what we already have. It doesn't change the fact that in my heart I believe we could be together but sometimes I have to sit back and realize it for what it is. Ignorance is bliss as the saying goes."

"So get off your perky butt and TELL him. What are you waiting for? Life's too short and I think he'd be the luckiest guy on the planet!"

"Thanks for that encouragement. I'll let you know when I poop or get off the pot as my grandma used to say."

A rolling on floor laughing smiley was Megan's reply. "Let me turn on my web cam."

Iris didn't have a web cam set up on her laptop but Yahoo Instant Message allowed a shared viewing with Megan who blew a kiss at her and began to type. "I know. Let's you and I run off together and tell everyone else to get stuffed."

Megan could be seen laughing hysterically after she sent the message to Iris who broke out in giggles herself.

"Hey, someone's at the door. It's Britt. BRB!" Megan messaged her.

Iris waited several moments patiently and watched the webcam. Blurred motion was occurring that was out of range of the webcam and then it went off as the webcam access was suddenly closed. Iris became curious and wondered if it was a bad time to try to continue their chat session now that Brittani had arrived.

"Megan?"

No reply.

"Megan, if you need to go, no worries."

No reply. The cursor continued to blink mindlessly in Megan's box.

Okay, I'll take a break, Iris thought and left to take care of business in the bathroom and then grab some sweet tea to drink from the kitchen. It had been fifteen minutes when Iris returned to her laptop and still no reply from Megan.

Iris was concerned now. If Megan and Britt were arguing for some unknown reason, she just wanted to be sure they were okay otherwise. She called Megan's number and it went to voicemail. She didn't leave a message and called again. Iris felt morose not wanting to be a reason the couple might disagree on for any or no reason. After thirty minutes of waiting, she tried to message Megan again without success and decided to call Megan's cell one last time.

Megan's phone rang and rang and just as Iris thought the voicemail function was going to kick in it was answered. "Megan, its Iris and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

A muffled voice responded with a harsh chuckle, "Too late, CSI, too late."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Brass sat at home trying to enjoy the DVD of the Stanley Cup series of the 1972 Boston Bruins which was the last time his hallowed hockey team brought the cup home to Beantown where his father originally hailed from. Jim had grown up idolizing the team as much as his old man did. Moving to Newark had not caused his dad's devotion to the team to change but only intensify. One of the last things Jim had done for his pop before his health started to fail was to get him season tickets. The arrival of the DVD itself was a mystery to him as it had just shown up laying on his front door one day recently and hadn't been sent through the mail.

Something was niggling at him in the back of his mind and it wouldn't let go. He remembered his comment to Iris and keeping it totally neutral about the way she'd set up the pictures of the victim's private areas. She'd gone into the same detail with him about her suspicion that Sonia had indeed had help to commit the murders, especially with regard to getting the bodies suspended on the chains and pulled high enough to then do the painting with the air brush gun. It was the delicate shaving issue that Iris was convinced Sonia was incapable of doing given the degree of her carpal tunnel syndrome. A conversation he'd had then flashed through his mind and he immediately whipped out his cell phone to call up Grissom.

"Yeah, Jim, what's up?" Grissom asked in that calm voice he had.

"Gil, I want you to call in a favor to those lab rats of yours. Call it a hunch, a wild goose chase, I don't care what," Jim began and outlined his request in full and why.

"No, it's a logical reason and I'll call Wendy and Mandy right away as they're covering those spots at the lab tonight," Grissom agreed and hung up with him.

Brass found himself equally hoping he was wrong.

* * * * *

Iris frantically tried to call Megan's cell phone back and it immediately went to voicemail and this told Iris it had been shut off deliberately. She went cold inside at the realization that Megan and Brittani **both** were in imminent danger hit her and that she lived over fifteen minutes away and that was if traffic was with her, but Catherine could be there in five minutes if she ignored the speed limit. Iris' next call was to her using the *69* text alert but she immediately followed it with a live call to be sure she reached Catherine.

"Iris, was that text a false alarm? And Warrick didn't come here," Catherine sounded pouty as she answered on the first ring.

"Catherine, we got trouble," Iris interrupted and in rapidly gave what details she could and ended saying, "Look, I didn't call Brass but I'm in the Bronco now and leaving the driveway."

"No problem, I'm on my way but I'm calling Brass. We're not walking into something hazardous because Jim would have our asses handed to us for going in without him. I'll wait on you both to get there," Catherine told Iris.

"Okay, don't do anything rash! Be careful out there," Iris insisted before she closed her phone. The Bronco's red-and-blue flashing lights went into motion as Iris floored the accelerator. The special police interceptor motor she'd had custom installed roared with an audible sneer at the question of gas mileage.

* * * * *

"Rick, has it been quiet tonight?" Brass had decided to ring up Brown, something he wasn't prone to doing. Tonight was just weird to him for reasons he couldn't put a finger on and he didn't like the unsettled feeling he was unable to displace.

"Yeah, Brass man, thus far only one 419 out-call and lucky Greg's gone to Henderson on it. Sara and Nick are catching up on case paperwork in the break room. I'm here in Griss' office eyeing that big tarantula after feeding it a cricket and do I feel sorry for the cricket," Warrick chuckled with a squeamish glance at the terrarium. "That thing is a 1950's B sci-fi movie reject."

Jim's phone chirped signaling an incoming call. "Rick, got another call coming in. This is Brass."

"Captain Brass, this is Wendy at the crime lab." She shared her news quickly with him and that she'd also notify Grissom.

He had another incoming call and told Wendy to inform Grissom right away, then he let Wendy go immediately when he saw the phone display the name of the other caller.

"Catherine? What the hell? No, don't you dare go there. Holy crap, how close are you? Dammit, Iris is going too? That's all I need. No, I want you to stay put when you get there and that goes double for Iris. I'm leaving now and should be there in ten minutes or less. I'm calling Warrick and Grissom before dispatch for back up. The other uniforms will hang back because I want to have the element of surprise on my side," Brass said tersely and closed his phone.

* * * * *

Catherine pulled up slowly near Megan's house with the headlights off. She saw Megan's Eos parked in the driveway and right behind it was Brittani's Escalade.

No lights were on in the house save for the rear corner of the home which was where Megan's bedroom was. Catherine undid her seat belt and glanced at her watch. Brass should be there in about ten minutes and Iris would be fast on his heels. She was sure Warrick was in route too but it was hard cooling her jets here and now when her instinct was to go on up to the house for a better idea of what was going on.

* * * * * *

Brass was on his way, as was Warrick, but traffic on the I-215 was at a complete standstill due to a multi-car pileup that had all two lanes closed and the other two lanes were creeping along. Jim was swearing mighty oaths and smacking his steering wheel in frustration when his phone rang and he saw Warrick's number.

"Yeah, Rick."

"You stuck in this crap, too?"

"Where?"

"I'm at the Pecos Road exit."

"Hell, you're only a few cars behind me then – yeah, I see your lights going now. So much for the public yielding to emergency vehicles and unfortunately the idiot behind me is giving me a chrome enema."

"We gotta get moving somehow."

"I have an idea," Brass said and got on his two-way. Dispatch connected him with a patrolman working the accident. Brass was told to be on the lookout for a fire engine making its way up the right shoulder and to get in front of it. Dispatch then connected him to the fire truck driver who was informed of their situation and then Jim called Warrick to get in ahead of it even if he had to play bumper cars to do so. Brass was maneuvering in the same fashion and narrowly missed vehicles as he forged ahead and got to the shoulder, now followed by Warrick as the fire truck brought up the rear.

* * * * *

Catherine's phone rang and she picked up right away thinking it might be Iris. "Catherine, this is Jim. Warrick and I are on the way but got caught in traffic on the 515. You sit tight and tie Iris down if you have to. Don't either of you get an idea of going in there without us."

"Yes, sir," Catherine said meekly but Brass knew her better than that.

"I'm dead serious, Catherine, and that's no joke. I want two live CSI's when Rick and I get there," Jim rumbled.

"See you when you get here," Catherine promised and closed her phone.

Where was Iris, she thought, she should be here any second.

She rolled her windows down and kept her attention focused on the house when the light in the bedroom window suddenly went out. A muffled high-pitched scream followed by the sounds of breaking glass spurred Catherine to action as she left her SUV, pulled her service revolver out and ran toward the front door. Catherine was familiar with the layout of Megan's home as she and Iris had visited there several times over the last few weeks. Reaching the door, she found it to be slightly ajar and nudged it open.

"Las Vegas Police," Catherine called out and thought quick of a reason to be there. "Megan Weiss, are you home? A possible intruder was reported by neighborhood crime watch. Please show yourself." Her voice echoed hollowly inside the house.

There was no response from inside of any kind.

"Megan, a female officer will enter your home, stay where you are," Catherine said loudly as she stepped through the partially open doorway into the darkened home with her flashlight held high in her left but her gun ready in her right. The light switch she knew was on her right just as she came into the entryway and she went to nudge it up to the on position with her elbow.

To her left was the darkened formal dining room and even though her guard was up, Catherine didn't see until too late the blur of motion coming from the darkness and had no chance to react. The impact of the knuckles of the assailant's right index and middle fingers in a clenched fist caught her left jaw in a textbook knockout punch as her head whipped around suddenly from the force of the blow. Sunbursts exploded in Catherine's mind as vision and consciousness faded while she collapsed in a senseless heap on the floor. Her head struck the hardwood floor with an audible thump.

The assailant was dressed entirely in black prodded the fiery-haired head with the toe of a boot to be sure this one was truly out cold. Catherine's service revolver was picked up and tucked into the waist band in back. Satisfied, the black-attired figure bent to grasp Catherine by the wrists and drag her up the hallway. The light was still on in Megan's bedroom but was now left on in the hallway. That had been a mistake to leave only one light on before and now there were two requiring the ebony shape's attention. Thoughts ran through the dark figure's mind - even if there was going to be more company, time was not to be wasted and there was much to do but this interruption would not deviate the plans set in motion.

* * * * *

Iris' Bronco pulled up silently behind Catherine's Expedition as she killed the motor and red-blue lights and coasted to a stop. Brass hadn't arrived yet and Catherine's SUV was empty. Iris bit her lip wondering if perhaps she had overreacted on what her gut instinct seemed so strong about. Jim would tear her a new one, no doubt, she thought dismally. Still, better to err on the side of caution, she reasoned and unbuckled the strap to her compact 9-millimeter Smith and Wesson revolver. She double checked the sheath her dagger rested in that Grissom had bestowed on her via Brass' delivery was proper in its position. Iris had taken extra time when possible to familiarize herself with the handling of the dagger as it had become a true keepsake to her and she wanted him to know how highly she esteemed it. She was comfortable with its weight and balance and felt adept in how to use it. Before she left the Bronco, she called Brass but it went to voicemail and so she called dispatch to report her location. She turned her cell phone on silent and quietly opened the Bronco's door and shut it softly.

Iris approached the door and noticed it was ajar. Puzzled, she cautiously eased it open slightly and peered into the entryway. She didn't hear any voices as she would expect to because Brittani and Catherine were such sanguine extroverts that neither could stay quiet very long. The silence was palpable and Iris felt the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up. A fight or flight feeling came over as she opened the door just enough to slide through, keeping her revolver in her left hand and now her 2-way radio in easy reach for her right. At the end of the hallway, she saw Catherine laying face up on the floor with arms crossed on her chest.

Without a word, Iris rushed up the hallway to help her partner, the wooden boards creaking in protest and betraying her entrance. Keeping her service weapon drawn and ready, she knelt by Catherine to check for a pulse with her right, breathing a silent prayer of relief as she felt a strong carotid throbbing. "Catherine," Iris hissed and was ecstatic as she heard a faint moan. Iris whipped out her radio, "Dispatch, Investigator King, code ten-zero-zero, repeat code ten-zero-zero and request immediate back-up with ambulance." Iris quickly added the address.

"This is dispatch. Code ten-zero-zero and your location confirmed. All units…," the female dispatcher's voice responded urgently.

The dispatch call went forth immediately – "Hell!" Brass swore as he nearly sideswiped a large Dodge Ram truck refusing to yield the lane as he took the next turn and trying to respond to dispatch at the same time; Warrick was following in dogged pursuit as his Mustang swerved around the big truck to stay right behind Brass' Charger. They were still a few minutes away and both men knew a lot could happen.

Iris stood up to check out the rest of house when an arm slipped around her neck in a chokehold move and caught her by surprise as she was lifted nearly off the floor. Her 9-millimeter revolver was wrenched from her left hand as her attacker twisted her wrist and the gun fell to the floor near Catherine who'd lapsed back into unconsciousness. Remembering the refresher taken with the self-defense trainer at Metro P.D. and blessing Brass, Iris didn't panic and shifted her hips so they were behind her assailant's right hip while still trying to appear struggling weakly. Iris then put her left arm across the chest of her attacker with her elbow driving in and forced them both to fall backwards. She rolled away from her assailant to reach for her gun but her path was blocked by the black-clothed figure.

"Get up, Iris, are you any good with one of these?" a deep voice asked in a mocking tone.

Iris rose on her feet warily as she now beheld her attacker and her face went pale in disbelief. Her assailant whipped a straight edge razor expertly through the air in front of her with a hissing sound. Iris coolly replied. "I've never handled one before."

"A pity because I was expecting more out of you given your boasting about fencing. I promise you and Catherine here won't feel a thing. I just need to give you both an injection. It didn't quite work like I'd planned with Brittani and Megan. I've never killed more than one in a night so tonight will be truly memorable. I'll be gone before your help arrives," her attacker laughed coldly.

"I'm not going out like that," Iris said softly and pulled her dagger before she charged.

A deadly duel ensued as Iris and her aggressor met head-on, metal hitting metal as the razor and dagger met in a bizarre pseudo-sword play. Iris in spite of keeping her attacker at bay sustained several slashes from the razor which was longer than a regular one and fixed so that it would not collapse as it was wielded by her opponent who did not go unscathed either. The strength of each began to ebb somewhat as blood oozed freely; Iris noting in a detached way that some of her cuts were deeper than expected that were on her neck, upper chest, arms and thighs. The floor was becoming slippery from their mutual blood loss as another lunge from her nemesis was a narrow miss as a retreat feint by Iris who sank wearily to her knees and her dagger clattered to the floor.

Her assaulter was growing bold, believing Iris was far weaker than ever and the next move with the razor would be the coup de grace. As the aggressor leaned over Iris and pulled her head up to expose her throat before the razor could begin its fatal descent, Iris pivoted suddenly with her legs like an alligator swiping its tail and rolled herself back onto her attacker. As they struggled, Iris reached blindly with a prayer for a sure hand as her fingers grasped the bloody handle of the dagger and she slashed upward and back in an arc.

An agonized scream rent the air. "You stabbed me, you crazy bitch. Damn you…I'm gonna bleed you dry…," her attacker's voice went shrill as Iris was suddenly released and footsteps staggered up the other hallway with the thuds of hands hitting the walls for support leading to bathroom at the end.

Iris felt her strength ebbing quickly now as she crawled what seemed like a football field to reach Catherine and curled protectively around her. She gently shook Catherine. "Catherine, wake up, talk to me, say something."

"Hit my head…" Catherine mumbled and her hand slowly went to her temple.

"Help's coming," Iris said soothingly and put her arms around her.

"Warrick'll…never…know," Catherine moaned sadly.

"Know what, sweetie," Iris said at last, fatigue trying to claim her.

"How…I…feel," Catherine said with longer pauses between her words.

"Hon, he knows, believe you me," Iris encouraged and hugged Catherine close.

"So…Brass…won't…know…either…'cause we're…going…to…die," Catherine murmured so softly that Iris had to put her ear close to hear.

Iris stiffened at what Catherine had just expressed. Had she been that transparent? Please, Lord, let only Catherine know this. "Stay awake, Catherine, Jim and Rick will be here soon. We're going to be fine."

"You'd be good for each other," Catherine suddenly rallied and her voice was strong before she sagged against Iris unconscious again.

Iris watched the bathroom door anxiously but it remained closed. She crawled briefly from Catherine to retrieve her gun. She came back and braced herself against the wall, eased Catherine back into her arms and pointed the gun at the hallway. If that door opened, their aggressor was going to meet the Maker a little ahead of them she vowed.

The blood continued to seep from her wounds, but Iris had nothing within reach to use for control of it. She began to feel a delicious lethargy spread through her beginning at her legs and working upward through her torso and arms. Her efforts to rouse Catherine were fruitless and the gun in her left hand felt like a lead weight she could no longer bear. Maybe Catherine was right, Iris mused, and help would be too late. She could leave a message. With the last of her strength, Iris let go of the gun and scrawled the desired words into the floor. Her fingers curled back around the handle of the gun to raise toward the bathroom door while her other hand kept Catherine held close to her chest. Her last thoughts focused on what might have been with the captain before she joined Catherine in an endless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Grissom was relaxing on his couch enjoying a new book he'd ordered from Amazon on medicocriminal entomology to complement his extensive personal library on forensic entomology. His cell phone began to ring and he gave it an annoyed glance. Then his face softened because it was Sara's ring tone.

"What're you wearing?" he said suggestively into the phone.

"Griss!" Sara hissed sharply and went onto tell him what Warrick had said when he suddenly rushed out of Grissom's office.

"Oh dear God!" Grissom went pale and was grabbing his car keys and heading out the door as Sara gave him the update. He told Sara he'd call Warrick as he started up his Denali and turned on his GPS to key in the address of Megan's home. He could be there within twenty minutes and prayed he'd be there in time.

"Come on, come on, Rick, answer," Grissom's fingers gripped the steering as he sped through traffic as his phone rested in the hands-free holder.

"Brown," Warrick answered after an eternity.

"Rick, it's Grissom, Sara called me and I'm on the way. Why the hell didn't you?" Grissom demanded.

"I thought Brass was going to. Sorry, I assumed when I shouldn't have," Warrick replied and his voice reflected his apology but Grissom knew the complexities of Warrick's relationship with Catherine mirrored his own with Sara in many ways.

"I'm worried about them too, Rick, but I'm near the 515," Grissom said.

"No, man, don't go that way. Big traffic snag near the Pecos exit from a pile-up," Warrick cautioned. "Go side roads around it. Brass and I only got through with the help of a fire truck. I'm right behind him and we're less than five minutes from Megan's place."

"Be there ASAP," Grissom said and hung up, teeth grinding, wishing he had wings.

* * * *

Jim arrived in front of Megan's home with engine in neutral, shoved the floor gear shift into park and silently opened his car door. He appreciated it that Warrick followed suit as his Mustang came in behind him the same way. Brass pulled his service revolver from its holster as he motioned for Warrick to have his ready. They approached the front door which was still partially opened, Brass motioned for Warrick to get behind him as he said in the lowest voice possible, "You do exactly as I say when I say no matter what we see in there."

"I know the drill," Warrick retorted sharply.

"Las Vegas police!" Brass announced loudly with his gun raised and pointed as he waited.

He thought he heard a moan but couldn't be sure as he nudged the door open all the way and the scene in the hallway made him gasp, "Jesus Christ!" Blood was spattered on the walls, the floor and as he looked further up the hallway his jaw dropped.

"What?" Warrick demanded tensely behind him as Jim had stopped nearly slipping on the floor as did he. He saw the source of wetness and cursed under his breath at the red smears their feet had made on the hardwood.

"Follow me, Brown, gotta sweep the place first," Jim replied tersely without further explanation.

Coming into the hallway, Warrick was stricken with horror upon seeing the two still forms and wanted to rush to see to them. They heard the wail of sirens in the distance.

"Iris called for help. We gotta finish the sweep," Brass said through clenched teeth.

"Dammit, Jim," Warrick protested.

Brass' feelings were in equal turmoil but he couldn't deviate as he turned on the lights in the formal dining room, Warrick did the kitchen, and, at the same time, they met back in the hallway and mutually checked the utility area. They returned to the quiet forms in the hallway and saw the direction of Iris' gun and what was written in blood on the floor in front of it - _Insisto Testimonium - _ before they cautiously went down the other hallway to check the bedrooms. They saw the bloody palm prints streaked on both sides of the hall that stopped at the master bedroom. The first bedroom was clean as was the second. In the master bedroom, Jim and Warrick's eyes met after what they found on the king-size bed while he kept looking in the hallway for any sign of life. Jim motioned Warrick to take a closer look and his assumption was confirmed with an abrupt head nod. The master bathroom was clean and this left the hallway bathroom to check last.

Jim stepped to the left side of the closed door, saw the now-congealed blood on the handle, and then gave it an explosive kick driven by his pent-up mixture of anger and sorrow with a bellow of "Police!" The door frame where the door latch connected was splintered by the force from Jim's kick and caused it to nearly be unhinged. A black-clothed figure in a pool of blood lay on its side with the back facing Brass. He recognized the handle of the dagger protruding from the right shoulder.

Warrick was his shadow as Brass knelt beside the prostate form and gave it a careful prod with the butt of his gun before trying to look at the face. They heard a wet, bubbling cough and then a raspy menacing chuckle filled with malice. "You're too late. Game over."

"Leave 'em for the other help," Brass told Warrick when he pulled one gun tucked in the waistband of their suspect. He left the door open so they could keep a clear view of the room and then followed Warrick as they sprinted back down the hall.

Warrick knelt and carefully took Catherine out of Iris' arms that flopped to her sides. Jim would see to Iris he knew as he carried Catherine just a few feet away and sat down with her. Warrick smoothed back Catherine's fiery bangs from her forehead as pangs of regret hit him. He gave Brass an anxious look before placing two fingers on her throat and an ear bent to her lips. He looked up at Brass with a slight smile as Catherine suddenly moaned. "That's it, Catherine, come on, wake up. It's Warrick and Brass is here, too."

Catherine's eyelids blinked several times as she fought back to consciousness before she said in a loud whisper that he rejoiced to hear. "Rick…Jim? Where's Iris? …She said you'd come. My head's killing me."

Warrick hugged her without answering and kept her head turned to his chest. The CSI swallowed hard as he watched Brass go into action.

Meanwhile, Jim was trying to help Iris. His assessment showed she was bleeding profusely from a jigsaw puzzle of cuts that were everywhere to him. Her head limply fell toward her chest and he caught her to lay her carefully on the floor. Brass took his suit jacket and threw it on a hallway table. He removed his dress shirt and started tearing it frantically into pieces or strips, his goal to create makeshift bandages or pressure dressings until medical assistance came to stem further blood loss. He checked for a throat pulse and felt a faint flutter beneath his fingertips. Jim wanted to shout hallelujah from the rooftops. Brass had done his best to bandage what he could and now tried to rouse Iris.

"Iris, come on, snap out of it!" he said and gave her shoulders a little shake.

She remained silent. Jim shot an anguished look at Warrick. Catherine was now conscious but he kept her head turned away from what happening.

"Jim, you gotta get her woke up," Warrick encouraged.

"She looks like hell, Rick. She's pale, pulse is thready, and her breathing is shallow. I know shock when I see it," Jim exclaimed as he held Iris tighter.

"Don't give up. She'll fight but you gotta help her, make her if you have to," Warrick insisted.

Jim saw how Catherine had responded when Warrick held her and wondered if it might work with Iris. As if he were handling a fine porcelain doll, he gently took her into his arms the same way they'd found her protectively hugging Catherine. He took great care not to disturb the crude bandages and turned her face toward his as he cradled her to him.

"All right, King, that's enough playing opossum, you hear me?" he said gruffly and went so far as to hold her tighter with her face pressed to his. He saw smears of blood where the saturated bandages made contact with his sleeveless T-shirt. Jim cursed his sudden lapse in knowledge at first aid courses he'd taken in the past that were mandatory at Metro P.D. Frustrated, he gave Iris a shake this time that was harder in his anger and despair. "Dammit, King, you're not giving up. Fight this or are you a quitter?"

He felt a little stir or a shudder from her, he wasn't sure, but felt he was on to something. "So that's it, you're a quitter. The little goody two shoes who thought she could be a real CSI for a change!" He looked intently down into her face for a response, he'd settle for a kick to the crotch from her if it guaranteed she was with them.

"Shut him up," Catherine said wearily against Warrick's chest. "He's full of …" before Warrick hushed her.

"Brass!" Warrick protested but Jim ignored them both.

"Iris, come back to us!" Jim said angrily. "Come back to me," Brass whispered fiercely into her ear, wanting no one to hear but her, willing his strength to her if that were possible. He'd vowed there were would not be another Holly on his watch and he'd be damned to see Iris just give in so easily. A sigh so faint he almost didn't hear but rather felt against his cheek, soft like the brush with a rose petal, made him move her face back slightly from his and watched what seemed like an eternity as her eyelids fluttered slightly and then open. His intense blue eyes took in her puzzled doe-like eyes with their amber highlights. Her lips parted slightly with a faintly whispered "Jim?"

His craggy face broke into an excited grin as he glanced at Warrick and Catherine with an exultant, "She's back!"

Warrick turned Catherine toward Brass as she reached out to him and her fingers brushed his cheek – was it wet? She never said afterwards because Jim caught her fingertips and raised them gratefully to his lips. Catherine was here, she was okay, Warrick better count his blessings or he'd have to answer to Brass. Warrick seemed to read Brass' mind as he still held Catherine, "No worries, Brass man, I'm down on it."

Jim refocused his attention. "Iris, stay with me. You've got some bad cuts like you've been in a knife fight. Ambulance should be here any minute. Catherine's okay but has a nasty bruise starting up on her jaw. We found the attacker in the bathroom just where your gun was pointing," Brass summarized quickly as he heard the screeching tires of several vehicles outside.

"Find Megan or Brittani? They're here," Iris murmured and tried to get up but Jim held her fast.

"You two are going straight with the EMT's. We'll find them," Jim promised as Iris tried to squirm out of his arms without success.

"Need to help them," Iris protested weakly.

"That's enough! You're making yourself bleed more," Brass said tersely and Iris stopped resisting.

The front door burst wide open now as two Metro police officers saying loudly, "Police!"

Brass knew the patrolmen and held up four fingers, "Crosby, Newton, the house is cleared but not outside. There's a suspect down in the hallway bathroom for the medical guys."

The officers nodded and stepped to the side as Nick and Grissom came into what was going to be a very crowded crime scene investigation site. Grissom's anxious expression was matched by Nick's before Grissom asked, "Jim, Warrick, are they…?"

"Catherine's got a concussion I think," interrupted a relieved Warrick who kept Catherine held close still.

"Iris got the worst of it, she played slice and dice, but she's shocky. Got EMTs out there?" Brass answered as Iris faded against him again, her cheek resting against his neck.

"Yeah, right behind us," Nick jerked his thumb behind them.

"As soon as they get Catherine and Iris out…," Grissom started to say.

"And the suspect," Brass interjected.

"Suspect?" queried a wide-eyed Nick.

"Let us in!" a voice demanded outside as Grissom and Nick moved into the doorway of the formal dining room along with Officers Crosby and Newton.

Two male EMTs and a female EMT strode through the door and on to where Brass sat cradling Iris and Warrick did the same with Catherine. Brass gave them a quick rundown on what had happened. He pointed to hallway bathroom door and one of the male EMTs went down to it followed by Officer Crosby to attend to the suspect.

The first stretcher brought in was for Iris whose condition was found to be the most serious. After she was placed on it and it was raised to wheel her out, Brass stayed right by her. The EMT made ready to take her but she suddenly rallied to full consciousness as her right hand shot out and grasped Jim by his T-shirt. He leaned down to her with an amazed, "Yeah, Iris?"

"I'm **not** a goody two shoes," she murmured up at him with a scowl before releasing his T-shirt.

"We're taking them all to Desert Palm," the EMT told Brass before he wheeled Iris outside.

Grissom came to stand by his friend as Brass gazed down at the bloody handprint on his T-shirt. Grissom tried to reassure him. "Iris will be okay, you'll see."

"She will, Gil, you know how I know?"

"How?"

"She said she isn't a goody two shoes," Brass said to him with a confident grin.

"Huh?"

"I had to piss her off calling her that to get her mad and rally, so her saying that tells me she's back all the way."

"Um, okay, you had to do as you thought best," Grissom allowed.

The suspect was brought out on the next stretcher and Nick's shock was as profound as anyone's. He was recognized by the dark-attired figure, positioned on its side due to the location of the dagger, who croaked out a throaty, "Surprise!" The EMT wasted no time in whisking the stretcher by and on to the waiting ambulance.

"I'll be dipped!" the tall Texan exclaimed.

Catherine insisted she could walk and refused the stretcher but agreed to let Warrick go with her to the ambulance. As she passed Grissom, she suddenly turned and cried out to him as he hugged her close. "Gil, I broke protocol coming here like this! I almost got me and Iris killed. I heard a scream and the sound of breaking glass, so I went ahead and went in alone."

"No way, Catherine, you were coming to help friends. No different than any of us would've done," Grissom told her truthfully as he dried her tears with a tissue given him by the female EMT standing nearby before easing her back to Warrick. "We'll be to Desert Palm as soon as we can."

"Don't be long," Catherine smiled sadly as Warrick took her on out to the ambulance.

Grissom, Nick and Brass followed and watched as the doors of the third ambulance were closed and it took off sirens blaring. Warrick's face was inscrutable as he watched the ambulance disappear into the night. He was joined by the others. "Well, I got my kit. You guys ready to party?"

"Always, pardner," Nick answered for he and Grissom who tossed him his keys before heading to his Avalanche and then for the Denali.

Brass' phone had rung and he'd stepped away briefly to take it.

"Warrick, you and Nick take the hallways, dining room and kitchen. Jim can help me with the bedrooms – if you want," Grissom instructed them all when Nick returned with the kits and Brass was done with his call.

"Yeah, I will before Vartann gets here who just called me to help with my side of it. Do you think you could get Sara to run by my place and Warrick's because we're going to need a change of clothes. This is all evidence now," Brass asked as he looked down at his bloody T-shirt and in particular the small handprint in the center. He could faintly smell her perfume left on it from holding her so close.

"Sure," Grissom concurred and opened up his phone to call Sara. "She'll be by here in fifteen minutes. I need house keys."

After giving Grissom their door keys, Warrick and Brass looked back at the house as Warrick said to him in a low voice for him to hear only. "Brass man, we came close to losing them, and I'm not gonna shake that feeling any time soon."

"Best we can do for them is get in there and figure out what happened to Megan and Brittani, so get your game face on, Rick," Brass said gruffly and strode up the sidewalk.

* * * * *

The master bedroom proved to be main hotbed of attention as the processing of the crime scene went into full gear. Nick and Warrick worked quickly but thoroughly as they photographed and collected trace evidence and swab samples. The hallway looked like a war zone and the blood spatters on the wall and floor the story of the fight that had taken place there. Warrick was capping his last swab sample and had to ask his friend what was on his mind besides Catherine and Iris being at Desert Palm. "Nick, you have anything to say about the suspect found here tonight?"

"Only that I'm trying to fit in where this is all going to go once we have the full picture," Nick replied with a neutral expression but his disbelief still showed.

"Did Sara tell you after I left what was going down?" Warrick asked to change the subject slightly.

"Yeah and she knew the Nevada National Guard couldn't keep me there, so someone from still there from swing shift offered to help cover the rest of the night with her. I was already out of the parking lot," Nick responded with an angry click of his last swab container.

"Thanks, man, you've always got my back," Warrick said with a friendly punch in Nick's arm. "Better see what else Grissom and Brass have found."

In the master bedroom, Grissom and Brass waited on David, the assistant coroner, to inspect the body on the bed and release it before they could conclude their evidence collection and processing. David was taking a liver core temperature as Brass averted his eyes, still a little squeamish but not wanting to display it openly. David gauged the reading of the thermometer. "I'd say time of death was less than three hours ago. When you're done, I can take her back. I'll be waiting in the M.E.'s van. Let us know how Catherine and Iris are doing, okay?"

"You'll be among the first. Thanks, Dave," Grissom promised.

"Why would Megan be a target? There's no sign of Brittani here even though her Escalade's outside. Could the killer have gotten her first?" Brass sighed as he looked down at the nude body on the bed and the shackles with chains to the posts of the wrought iron headboard.

"Some questions can only answered by the killer. Any update on the suspect?" Grissom asked.

"Still in surgery at Desert Palm according to Vartann a few minutes ago but he's still getting statements from neighbors," Jim shrugged.

"You can tell she put up quite a struggle. The window glass is broken as Catherine mentioned. It looks like Megan tried one last time to get away, note the clock radio thrown at the window but the killer forced her back to the bed. Look at the marked degree of abrasion left where the handcuffs were on the wrists and the twisted bed linens. I believe she was drugged like the others and perhaps the amount was miscalculated making her overdose and aspirate her own emesis," Grissom surmised as he again reviewed how the body had been found with dried emesis all over the upper torso and the sour smell of it was heavy in the room. He continued to take some more samples to then seal, mark and place in his kit.

As Grissom worked on, Brass found himself involuntarily thinking other thoughts as he gazed at the bed where Iris had spent several hours with Megan that one night as he sat outside doing his own stakeout. His thoughts were running away with him again about what might have happened in here as it had that night and he had to force himself to tear his eyes away.

"Uh, is there anything else to take out of here?" Brass sighed after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah, take the laptop. It still has Yahoo Instant Messenger going and I saw it when we first got in here. I took a cursory look and it seems that Megan and Iris were chatting earlier. There's also a webcam by the laptop and if anything recorded it might show us something too," Grissom pointed toward the small computer table on the opposite wall.

"Okay," Brass was glad for something to do that wasn't body-related and went over to the screen. He suddenly saw himself on the webcam and thought he looked like a truck had run over him and backed up for good measure. A dry chuckle escaped him before he began reading over the chat conversation on the screen and scrolling the mouse up and down. Some parts made him smile until he read one passage that caused him to suddenly sit down. He scrolled to the end of the conversation and then back up to what had caught his attention. Grissom saw him and went over to his side. He also read the same content of the screen but his expression was inscrutable to Brass.

"Uh, Jim."

"Its okay, Gil, this night just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

"You guys need any help?" Warrick suddenly asked as he and Nick stood in the doorway.

"We're nearly done," Grissom replied.

Brass' face looked troubled when his jaw suddenly set. "We still haven't found any sign of Brittani. The house has been searched top to bottom. We know Iris said that they were both here. Wait a sec, has anyone checked the vehicles?"

"The patrolmen checked them out. No one was in any of them. I asked before they left. Vartann should've confirmed it with you," Nick answered with a surprised look.

"He was still with the neighbors and I suppose it slipped his…dammit, was the garage checked?" Brass rumbled.

"I don't know. We'll scope it out," Nick said and Warrick left with him.

Grissom said nothing more about the chat conversation on the laptop as Brass powered it off and closed the computer and put it in its laptop case to take back to the lab. He knew Jim would prefer that the contents of the chat conversation not be brought to light unless absolutely critical to the investigation.

Grissom's 2-way radio crackled to life as Nick cried, "Guys get out here!"

Brass and Grissom scrambled out of the room and exited the house to the go around the corner to the end of the driveway where the garage was. The door was up and a different vehicle parked inside. As Jim and Grissom entered the garage, Warrick and Nick were someone out of the vehicle. Jim bit his lip as he recognized who they were helping. Brittani had been handcuffed and a gag forced into her mouth that Warrick quickly removed. She looked pale, shaky and disheveled, not the usual poised and stunningly attractive woman he had been used to seeing. Her eyes were still large with fear and the pronounced dark circles beneath them attested to her ordeal.

"Brittani, are you okay?" Jim asked and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You know Nick and Warrick but they work for this other gentleman who's Gil Grissom, supervisor of the Las Vegas crime lab."

Brittani nodded at Grissom before she replied in a tremulous voice, "I'm just glad you found me. I couldn't scream, I was tied up, I was kicking the back door to the point until I thought I broke my foot. I could tell no one could hear me. Wh..wh..where's Megan?"

"We'll tell you what we can. Nick, can you check inside to find a key to the cuffs? I want to get these damn things off her," Jim ordered as he tried a key he carried to a pair he used but it wasn't a fit.

"You got it," Nick said and started searching through the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Brittani, I'm sorry it took us a while to find you during all the confusion," Jim apologized with a gentle squeeze to her forearm. "When you feel ready, can you tell us what happened?"

The young woman was still trembling violently and Grissom removed his light windbreaker to put around her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I got a call earlier this evening from Megan. She said it was an emergency and needed me to come over. She was breathing fast and I could tell by her voice something wasn't right. I asked her what the problem was and she didn't say anything for several moments. It sounded like she had her hand over her cell phone and I thought I heard a muffled conversation going on in the background. Megan got back on and said she'd tell me when I got there which wasn't like her at all," Brittani stopped as her eyes filled with fresh tears that slowly spilled over to slide down her cheeks.

"Here, take a sip of this," Brass pulled a silver flask out of his back pocket and offered it to her.

Brittani accepted the flask and took a small swallow and then a larger draught of its contents. She coughed slightly as a fiery liquid trail blazed down to her stomach. "Thanks," she croaked.

"Jim?" Grissom shot his friend a guarded look.

"Gil, quit being a mother hen! You better than anyone know I don't imbibe at work but on occasion I may take a nip on the way home off duty. If I want to get snowed, I do it at home or at the home of friends," Brass declared as he replaced the flask in his pocket.

Nick came back to them looking glum. "Jim, no keys are in there but I can tell you we're going to have a field day going through it for trace."

"Damn Smith & Wesson M100's. Scratch plan A. Plan B calls for a hairpin. Brittani, do you have one by chance?" Jim queried.

She silently nodded and after a few sniffles moved her still-cuffed hands to behind her right ear and pulled a hairpin out that she gave to him. Brass opened up the hairpin and reshaped the flat end of one side before inserting it into the keyhole of the left handcuff. He patiently worked the modified hairpin end to and fro with slight variations inside the keyhole until a slight click was heard and the handcuff sprang open and fell from her wrist. The right handcuff took a few moments longer to open but the end result was the satisfactory release of taking the handcuffs off the young woman. Brass tossed them to Nick to bag as evidence.

"Way to go, Brass man," Warrick said with a grin of approval.

"Brittani, when you feel like it, can you tell us more?" Grissom asked gently.

The chocolate-skinned young woman took several deep breaths to help her fully regain her composure. Her face took a look of intense concentration as she gathered her thoughts. "I wasted no time getting here, of course. The thought to call Catherine or Iris crossed my mind but I dismissed it thinking that perhaps some skank had shown up at Megan's trying to say I was involved with her instead. It's happened before when I had a one-nighter or fling with someone but it was Megan I always came back to."

"What happened when you arrived?" Brass encouraged her to continue.

"I saw the front of the house was dark but the light was on in Megan's bedroom. Her VW was in the driveway like usual. Nothing seemed amiss so I got out and headed for the house intending to let myself in. I was walking past those tall shrubs when I was attacked by a figure dressed in black. An arm went around my throat and I was caught in a stranglehold. I couldn't scream or get free. A cloth was forced over my nose and I inhaled something powdery. Within moments I felt woozy and lost consciousness. When I came to I was laying on my side with these handcuffs on, a gag in my mouth, and my legs tightly tied together. I don't know how long I've been in there. Now tell me what happened to Megan!" Brittani finished her story with a firm demand now.

"Let's get you to Desert Palm to be checked over and then we'll be able to bring you up to speed about what occurred here," Jim said coaxingly as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I can take her," Nick offered.

"You'll tell me now! Jim, please, she's…my…other half, the best half," Brittani countered and shrugged his arm off.

"You, Megan, Catherine and Iris were attacked here tonight. The assailant is in custody. Everyone had to be taken to Desert Palm for emergency medical attention. We don't know anyone's condition. We'll have answers for what happened here soon," Jim said carefully.

"Who could do this? Do I know this person?" Brittani murmured half to herself.

"Let the police handle that part. Brittani, you'll see Megan as soon as possible. Let Nick take you to the hospital," Grissom said and his reasonable expression and tone won her over.

"Okay," she agreed in a small voice. "I'm sorry I was cross, Jim."

"No apology necessary," Jim insisted as he squeezed her shoulder supportively.

"Nick, we'll be there as I make arrangements for all of the vehicles to be taken to the lab for analysis," Grissom indicated as he pulled his phone to do just that.

* * * * *

Three hours later, Brass strode into Desert Palm and took the elevator up to the third floor with two small bouquets of flowers. Grissom had advised him which room to go to ahead of time. He'd stopped briefly at headquarters to change clothes, submit his T-shirt and pants to be catalogued in as evidence, then wash up and shave in the shower room by the police locker area. The entire team was squeezed into the room as he came in but any conversation was in hushed tones. Nick put a finger to his lips, "Iris was just brought up a little while ago from surgery and she's not awake yet."

As he came into the room, Brass saw Catherine who gave him a brilliant smile and held her arms up in welcome. Warrick was sitting at the foot of her bed he noted and approved. Jim grinned at Catherine and leaned over to give her an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Next time listen to me, kiddo, okay? You two took ten years off me I ain't getting back," Brass whispered gruffly with a careful hug. He gave her one of the flower bouquets that she smelled with a pleased look before Warrick took them to put in a pitcher on the bedside table. "How are ya?" he now asked the flame-haired CSI.

"Got a right cross and then a concussion but I'm good to go after overnight observation," Catherine assured him as he held hands with her briefly.

"You want an update on Iris?" Grissom interjected casually.

"Uh, yeah, please," Brass seemed embarrassed that he hadn't spoken up yet about the occupant in the other bed.

"She lost a lot of blood. Some of the lacerations narrowly missed major vessels in the neck. The attacker meant business. She'll have some scars that will need plastic surgery eventually. The doctor says she can go home in a day or two," Grissom said while Sara took the bouquet from Brass to put in a tall glass on the nightstand by the bed.

"Good to know," Brass said with a relieved sigh. "How's Brittani?"

"After the emergency room doctor checked her over and pronounced she was fine, Vartann broke the news to her about Megan. I wanted to but he stole my thunder. You know him, not a sympathetic bone in his body. He was all business. It broke her. She just sagged against me and was nearly a basket case. Vartann left like mission accomplished, the jerk wad," Nick said and his anger was barely contained as evident in his clenched fists.

"Vartann can be a piece of work when he wants to and his feelings about this case are just this short of bigoted," Warrick agreed.

"Yeah, Brittani insisted on calling Megan's parents back in New York. They'll be making arrangements to fly Megan home post-autopsy because she's an Orthodox Jew. A rabbi will be present while Doc Robbins does it in compliance with their religious law that the body must be buried the same day or within three days at most," Nick recalled the conversation as Brittani had begged him to stay with her during it.

"I think Vartan'll get his comeuppance when he least expects it," Sara added.

"Look, everyone, I'll handle Vartann," Jim told them all an upraised hand.

No one seemed aware that they had been speaking in gradually louder tones for several minutes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty awakes," Greg said to them all as he'd been watching the other bed closely.

All eyes focused on the other bed as the form on it began to slowly stir with a soft moan. Iris eventually opened her eyes and being nearsighted without her glasses one hand instinctively went out and groped blindly toward the nightstand. Jim understood immediately and went to give her the glasses. She put them on and then saw the intravenous tubes in place and the bandages swathing her arms and bandages on her neck and chest. "Oh Mylanta," she exclaimed softly, using one of her favorite expressions.

"Hey, all," she greeted them while scanning the room and as she looked to her left upon seeing Catherine added. "So, partner, how are we?"

The collective mood in the room improved dramatically as the CSI team and Brass knew that their ranks were whole again.

Those doe eyes refocused on Jim as Iris scooted over slightly and patted the vacant space with a crooked little smile. Jim was on the spot but he went ahead and sat on the edge of the bed. She gave him a playful wink and said, "Catch me up."

Jim looked at Grissom who took the initiative. "You and Catherine are going to be just fine. She'll be here until tomorrow and you for two more days. Catherine got a mild concussion but is her same sassy self otherwise. You, on the other hand, lost quite a bit of blood after sustaining several nasty lacerations that required surgery. After that, you'll be back on duty in no time."

Iris processed what Grissom shared for several moments. "I remember seeing Catherine on the floor. As I came in I was grabbed from behind by…by…did you..?"

Jim took her hands in his, seeing how small they were and swallowed thinking of a different outcome. He kept his mood up to chuckle drily, "In custody as soon as released from the hospital. Your dagger did some damage."

"It saved us. I fought like Catherine and I had no tomorrow. That person was not letting us leave alive. Griss, I'll never be able to thank you enough for sending me that dagger but using Jim as your errand boy always seemed a bit odd to me," Iris said gratefully to Grissom.

Grissom's face took on a puzzled expression as he turned slightly to face Jim but Iris couldn't see their silent exchange as Grissom raised questioning eyebrows, but Brass curtly shook his head "no" to which Grissom felt would be elaborated on later.

"But what about Megan and Brittani?" Iris now asked and her gaze was solely on him and Brass knew she expected him to tell her. He wasn't off the hook. Jim looked at Grissom with a silent look of "what do I do now" but Grissom gave him a slight nod. Iris was up to the news he felt.

"Brittani's okay. I'm sorry but Megan didn't make it. She was likely dead before Catherine or you ever got there," Jim said quietly.

Iris' eyes went wide with shock as what Brass said sank in. She was pale before but seemed to become deathly white to Jim. Her eyes clamped shut and her shoulders began to tremble as she began to weep silently with hands covering her mouth. Brass felt himself die a little inside and instinctively cradled her to his chest, careful of the intravenous tubes, but doing his best to comfort her. Her arms slid around to his back as she cried inconsolably against him. Her grief was shared by the rest of their friends present. Grissom felt Sara taking hold of his hand and signing the letters I-L-Y into his palm which was their private expression of feelings when in public.

A nurse came into the room and assessed Iris' emotional state, felt her to be distraught, and left momentarily before returning with a prepared medication. She said in a no-nonsense voice, "Iris needs her rest."

Iris, a former nurse herself, struggled in Jim's arms and protested vehemently. "No, I don't want to sleep. Jim, please, don't let her!"

"Iris, she's right, you need to let yourself rest," Jim said persuasively.

She was still shaking her head in refusal but then her wet cheek pressed to his in surrender as the nurse proceeded to administer the injection. Iris began to feel the effects of it in a few minutes and drowsily murmured to Brass, "Promise me you'll stay. Don't leave me."

"I promise, Iris, I'm not going anywhere," Jim pledged softly to soothe her.

"Don't…don't…don't…," he heard her say fainter and fainter until her head went limply against his chest. He gently eased her back to the bed and wiped her face with a moistened wash cloth Sara thoughtfully provided before he stood up.

"How long will she be out?" he asked the nurse bluntly.

"At least four hours," the nurse replied before leaving the room.

Grissom stepped over to gently pat his sleeping junior CSI's arm before he turned to address Jim and Warrick. "Sara, Nick, Greg and I will get back to the lab and crime scene to get things going. The swing shift supervisor's pledged their continued help to cover out-calls we can't. This case stays top priority."

"You need me too," Warrick insisted.

"Stay for now with Catherine. I'll let you know when to head in," Grissom said.

After the room was empty save for Brass and Warrick with Catherine and the now sleeping Iris, Jim smoothed Iris' bangs away and removed her eyeglasses to put back in their case on the nightstand. Her chest rose and fell with deep even breaths and he was reassured that she was resting comfortably. He stood up slowly and came over to where Warrick still sat with Catherine.

"You're not staying, Jim?" Catherine asked with an incredulous look.

Jim leaned over to tousle her hair fondly. "No, I gotta go check on how our suspect's faring and then get back to my office to start my report. I can't let Vartann get all the glory now can I?"

"You promised Iris," Catherine insisted with a frown.

"Warrick will stick around and let me know when she wakes up, won't you?" Jim glanced over at Warrick.

"Sure, Brass man, you got it," replied Warrick but Jim saw something of a cold stare reflected in the CSI's hazel eyes.

"Iris will be fine and out of here in no time, probably same time as you, Catherine," Brass proposed in a light manner. "I gotta go."

After Brass had left, Catherine turned her face into her pillow. Warrick quickly moved up and sat next to her on the bed. He cupped her cheek and she turned her head. Warrick sighed at her distress. "Catherine?"

"Why would he leave her like that, Rick? He promised and then he just bolts. It's not like Jim at all. Something's not right," she said with a confused look that pierced through him.

"He's got a full plate as much as we do now to pull it all together and cap this case. I think it's also rattled him to be faced with the prospect that we could've lost either of you or both. I can relate because the idea scares the crap out of me too," Warrick admitted and stroked her cheek and saw how she leaned into his hand.

Catherine looked over at Iris and her own life suddenly flashed through her mind while the saying of "life's too short" went over and over, oddly enough, in Iris' voice. So much had happened to those she held dear – the hit and death of her father, Sam Braun, Brass' own near-fatal shooting, and even how Eddie died. Her secret had remained buried in her heart long enough as she reached for Warrick and held his face gently in her hands. "Don't you know how I feel about you?"

They shared a long look for several moments before Warrick carefully removed her hands to hold in his own. He wanted to say this right. "We've always kind of carried on this on-again off-again flirt thing. You know I've never forgotten you slipping in the storm drain and into my arms as one of the best moments in my life."

"Uh, look, if you don't think the same I understand…" Catherine interrupted as her eyes searched his and then dropped.

Warrick stopped her by placing a silencing finger on her lips and looked down at her. She'd always adored the deep dimples that showed especially with that quirky half-smile as it did now. Her eyes were full of questions.

"You didn't let me finish but to adequately respond," Warrick said before his lips covered her own in a soft kiss.

"I think we should've done that some time ago," Catherine whispered against his lips after several moments with a low laugh.

"As Brass says, make a hole," Warrick said and he stretched out beside her while Catherine turned to snuggle to him and lay her head on his chest. He stroked her strawberry-colored hair silently for several moments as they enjoyed this new closeness.

They remained that way for the next few hours while the nurse came and went to check on vital signs and monitor how Iris continued to rest. Warrick texted Grissom and Brass back and forth as he gave updates on how Catherine and Iris were doing. Warrick was again texting Grissom when he heard a yawn from the next bed and sounds of stirring. He turned suddenly without thinking and Catherine who had been dozing herself still snuggled up to him was jostled awake. She gave him a sleepy forgiving grin.

Iris was fully awake in moments and now knew where to reach for her eyeglasses. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Warrick sitting beside Catherine on the edge of her bed and at their clasped hands. A slow smile of approval turned her lips upward as she ignored the fact someone else was not there.

"Warrick, can you get me something cold and fruity to drink because water's not cutting it right now?" asked Iris.

"Anything for a lady so I'll go down to the hospital gift shop or cafeteria whichever's open," he replied with a dimpled grin and left.

Catherine gave Iris a probing look. "You're not really thirsty are you?"

"We never exchanged what happened on the night we swapped with Megan and Brittani. I can't keep it to myself any longer, okay?" Iris asked with an imploring tone.

Catherine got up slowly and made her way over to sit in the chair by Iris' bed. "Let me go first then?"

"Sure, partner," Iris agreed and emphasized it by clasping her hand.

"Brittani was very persuasive in her techniques in trying to get me in the mood and go to bed with her. I had to be firm and tell her I couldn't because there was no love there. She insisted she could arouse me anyway but in the end respected my decision that I couldn't do a one night stand like that because of what you and I felt for each other. We ended up just slow dancing while we talked or cuddled on the couch. Her hands stayed above the belt," Catherine recalled with a dry chuckle. She then gave Iris a careful hug.

"Here goes my tale of passion. Megan and I had had a nice evening of listening to jazz and eating Chinese. I'd gone to the bedroom to change and Megan came in wearing only a smile. That caught me off guard and she put on a robe seeing my surprise. To be spontaneous I initiated a pillow fight and we fell into bed laughing. Megan wanted to make out and here's where my story starts," Iris said.

_**Flashback: **_

_Iris suddenly caught Megan's hands before the straps eased off her shoulders. Megan's questioning eyes searched hers as Iris saw confusion cloud them. _

"_Megan…I can't do this," Iris said softly. _

"_But…but…why? I mean I thought…I mean I'd hoped…you might be attracted to me…even a little," Megan groaned. _

_Iris took her face in her hands as Megan sank against the edge of the bed. "You're delightful and I couldn't ask to be with anyone better in this kind of a situation, but you see I'm spoken for and in my heart of hearts I simply can't do this. I'm faithful to who I love. I'm so sorry." _

"_Oh, Iris, don't be because I feel the same way. I mean I could do this if I had to but I'm so glad I don't," Megan said with a relieved look. _

"_I can't control Catherine and I think she's just curious about Brittani but that's the extent of it. I couldn't sleep with you because it goes against what I believe. I hope we can still be friends," Iris said truthfully._

"_We're cool. I…I...I just wish Brittani felt different about me and that one day it'll just be me. I just want to be loved the way I love," Megan's seemingly calm façade suddenly fell as she began to cry, softly at first but then gulping sobs._

_Iris wrapped Megan in her arms as the other woman rested her head on Iris' bosom and cried. Iris reached for a blanket to wrap Megan in and rocked her slowly like an infant. She could feel Megan's despair as she whispered soothingly into Megan's ear. Her comforting of Megan continued until Megan had cried herself to sleep. She laid Megan down in her bed, covered her up, fetched a moist washcloth to sponge her face off, and then turned off the bedroom lights. Megan slept with steady breathing punctuated with occasional snores so that Iris knew she was in deeper sleep. Iris slipped into the bathroom and got dressed. She stopped by Megan's desk in the bedroom and wrote a quick note that she left propped on the lamp by the bed and then let herself out. _

"So that's my story and I'm sticking to it," Iris concluded with a weak laugh.

Catherine shook her head in wonder and stroked Iris' cheek. "You can't when you're spoken for that's for sure."

"That's true for you and Warrick. I'm so happy for the two of you," Iris said firmly.

"Hey, Iris, I brought you a strawberry banana smoothie," Warrick said as he came back into their room and saw where Catherine was. "Uh, is everything okay here?"

"Yes. We were just having some girl talk. Bless you for the smoothie," Iris reassured him and began to enjoy her drink.

Warrick frowned slightly but then shrugged and took Catherine back to her bed before resuming his post seated by her and holding hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The funeral for Megan Weiss took place within 48 hours of her death on an unfairly sunny afternoon with a clear blue sky. Her autopsy in compliance with Judaic law for the orthodox faith had taken place with a rabbi present. It was the first one that Doc Robbins could recall conducting this way. All news crews had been banned from the immediate vicinity at the parents' request. The Or-Bamidbar Orthodox Synagogue was filled to near-capacity.

The murder suspect had been just been released earlier in the day from the hospital into immediate police custody. The doctors caring for the individual had insisted no questioning could occur until a stable condition was achieved and safe transport to LVPD resulted after discharge. This was done discretely also so that the press would not be present to ensure a quiet exit from the hospital. Brass had overseen all the details and security had been tight. He'd only barely left headquarters in time to get to the synagogue before the funeral began.

In the front row sat Megan's parents, two sisters, one brother and Brittani. Megan's parents had insisted that Brittani sit next to them. In the row behind them were Grissom's entire team as well as Brass and Vartann. Iris had demanded to be released in time for the funeral or threatened to leave against medical advice. Grissom had personally promised Iris' physician he'd be responsible for his newest team member. The third row was for the mayor, Undersheriff McKeen and Ecklie. Brass was secretly enjoying the fact that the politicos had to take a back seat and not be in the spotlight for the moment. Dominique was the first person in the rest of the rows where friends of Megan and Brittani, coworkers, and other employees from the Girl Bar had come to pay their respects.

Iris sat between Catherine and Sara who were each flanked by Grissom and Warrick. She'd said very little to Jim other than a brusquely muttered good morning earlier when they'd arrived at the synagogue. He couldn't call her on being sore at him. Brass had not returned back to the hospital that first day or the next but had called Warrick or Catherine instead who'd relayed his wishes that she was recovering well.

During the service, Megan's body rested in a simple wooden coffin, and the funeral began with a special prayer called Kaddish which was said by Megan's father. A funeral tradition called the Kria was also observed where the rabbi tore the shirt or blouse on the right side of Megan's parents and on the left side of Brittani and Megan's siblings as a sign of mourning. At its conclusion, the coffin was immediately prepared to be taken to McCarren Airport to return with the family to New York. Megan's parents and her siblings had asked especially that Grissom and his team with Brass and Vartann join them in a side chamber off the sanctuary of the synagogue. Megan's father, Saul, addressed them: "On behalf of my family, I would like to thank the detectives of Las Vegas Metro and the crime scene investigation team for your tireless efforts jointly to capture those responsible for Megan's death and of the other victims. You have our heartfelt gratitude. We apologize but must now leave for the airport to return to New York today where Megan will be immediately buried."

"Are you going?" Catherine whispered to Brittani.

"Yes, I still can't believe they're allowing me to but Saul insisted," Brittani replied in a hushed tone. "Are you and Iris holding up?"

"Pretty much but Iris is still way subdued," Catherine responded with a concerned glance at Iris who was talking to one of Megan's sisters.

"It's going to take each of us time to adjust and move forward. I'll call you when I get back in town. Dominique will bemoan the news of you and Warrick," Brittani said wanting to go to a happier topic.

"I'm glad you took the news about me and Iris so well, but Dominique will get over it," Catherine said and hugged her fondly.

"I just have to prepare myself to testify when the trial happens but I find myself not being forgiving about whatever the sentence is because nothing brings Megan or the others back," Brittani said with squared her shoulders and a strong expression.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Catherine said as Warrick came to take her hand and to say good-bye to Brittani.

The rest of Megan's family had already left the synagogue for the waiting limousine and Brittani knew she had to hurry. Iris went up to hug Brittani's neck in farewell. During the hug, Brittani whispered in her ear, "Please tell me what happened the night you and Megan were together. I can't explain it I just need to know."

Iris stepped back a moment as they each shared a long telling look before Iris again embraced the younger woman as they shared a conversation in hushed tones that others respected the privacy of and no eavesdropping occurred. A dry sob escaped Brittani at the end of it as Iris stroked her cheek empathetically. "Thank you, Iris, what you shared comforts me more than anything."

Iris nodded and Brittani departed to join Brittani's family to head to the airport. As Iris went to join Nick, who was her escort to the funeral, her eyes caught Jim's for the fraction of a second and gave him a ghost of a smile as Catherine and Warrick followed behind her.

Jim walked out with Grissom and Sara to head for their cars. "We're still scheduled for the interview, right? Suspect's been booked and processed."

"Yeah, Catherine and I will sit in with you and Vartann. Iris is spitting nails over my decision to tell her to stay home, but I told her you'd be babysitting her if she bucked my authority," Grissom replied with a casual expression.

"Oh that had to go over well," Brass retorted sharply.

"Sort of because she just sighed and said something to the effect she had been hoping to get the whips and chains out," Catherine added with a straight face.

Jim's mouth gaped open for a moment and he said nothing as he got into his car but he saw Iris on the passenger side of Nick's Avalanche as it was leaving and a speculative look crossed his features.

* * * * *

Back at Metro LVPD, a media frenzy storm was occurring on the steps leading into headquarters where Ecklie and the undersheriff were fielding a blizzard of questions but they honored the previously agreed upon arrangement with Paula Francis as the "queen bee" as Brass had nicknamed her was front and center. She would be able to make the most queries.

Brass noted the activity as he pulled into the parking lot and knew the undersheriff and crime lab director would make the most of this. However, he was relieved that he had not been asked to join those two grandstanders and knew Grissom felt the same. Just let them get on with this and shut the lid on the case, then the lawyer suits could have it since Sonia had waived her right to counsel and, surprisingly, the second suspect had also.

Two strapping deputies escorted the person wearing an orange LVPD prisoner jumpsuit into the interrogation room in handcuffs. Brass was already seated at its table with Grissom and Catherine. Sonia was being interviewed concurrently in the adjoining room by Vartann, Warrick and Nick. The results of the joint interviews would be gone over by the CSI team (minus Iris) along with Brass and Vartann for finalization of the timeline of the murders later in the afternoon or evening depending upon when the interviews were concluded.

The suspect took a seat and faced the interviewers with a grim smile that turned wistful. "Well, fancy meeting you here. So anyone bring a smoke, I could sure use one?"

Brass sat placidly with interwoven fingers resting on the tabletop. "It is a surprise, Drae. How's tricks?"

Drae shrugged wordlessly before her eyes rested on Catherine. "So you and Iris are straight arrows, eh? You two fooled me and that's not easy to do."

"I could say the same for you," Catherine returned. "Do we have to play twenty questions here or what?"

"No. I hate "what ifs" anyhow and more drama is a waste. I will say if Iris hadn't got me with that damned dagger, I'd be on a beach in Mexico enjoying Brittani's company right now, and you and Iris would be enjoying an endless sleep with Megan," Drae laughed mirthlessly. "Things didn't work out as planned but, hey, this has the makings for a great movie, you know? I'll get offered big bucks for the script it'll make."

Grissom shook his head at her cold matter-of-fact air. "Sonia is aware you've been taken into custody and she's being interviewed in the next room. If you want to meet her and you're cooperating fully, it can be arranged."

"That crazy bitch can rot in hell," Drae snarled with the first show of true emotion since coming into the room.

Catherine leaned back in her chair, her eyes reflecting her surprise while Grissom prepared to initiate their questions.

"Love don't conquer all," Brass observed tapping the tabletop with an index finger.

"Our first and most obvious question is why?" Grissom asked straightforward.

Drae rubbed her first and second fingers together before asking in a somewhat plaintive fashion. "You sure I can't have a smoke, just one? I'd do better telling you what you want to know."

"No can do, sweetheart, just respond to the question, huh?" Brass answered for Grissom.

Drae gave the detective a withering look of disdain before she focused her attention solely on Grissom and Catherine.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Brittani who had a wicked spell cast upon her. She was to search for her only love without ever knowing the true one for the enchantment had doomed her to be broken only by her lover's kiss," Drae said with a faraway look.

Brass rolled his eyes while making a whirling motion with a forefinger around his temple in the classic expression of deeming this suspect a looney.

"Jim, let it go," Catherine hissed.

"I won't say anything further if that one doesn't want to hear the story," Drae complained with a glare at Brass.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Where were you now?" Jim apologized with a forced smile to look contrite.

Drae tossed her head before continuing. "The princess Brittani was ensconced by the malevolent Megan to see her as the true love but Brittani's pure heart fought against the charm-making. She sought out others who also tried to ensnare her in the hope that one might be the promised one. Who could protect her from these pretenders? Who would dare to save her from this evil? For a time her true love and protector could only do so by removing the pretenders and sending their souls into the abyss. And also because the great and mighty church of the land would not recognize the love the princess and her protector would share, the soulless bodies of the pretenders were left kneeling and painted bearing the colors the church claims of sins. It was a cry to be accepted as we are for who we are!"

Catherine made a soft strangled sound as Drae looked at her. "How does the story end?"

"The protector needed one to stand in her place in atonement and a willing helper was found. The helper bound herself body and soul to the protector and believed the protector would take her and abandon the princess. The protector while grateful for the devotion of the helper could not be swayed from her destiny to rescue the princess. The helper willingly gave herself over to those who seemed to symbolize justice. She waited with a false hope to be liberated by the protector who had promised freedom. The night came when the protector went to the princess and revealed herself. Sadly, the charms of the malevolent Megan were stronger than ever and the princess refused the protector who now knew the only way to truly save the princess was to slay the evil one," Drae stopped here and wanted a drink of water.

Grissom poured it for her while she took her time to drink the cup and nod for a refill.

Brass sat quietly with folded hands, his mind racing as he processed formulated what Drae was telling them. He was convinced she was something of a sociopath but they had to hear her out.

Drae gave a satisfied belch before the next phase of her story. "Malevolent Megan had coerced two that the protector had wanted to see untouched by the evil into doing her bidding who of course had no way to resist her charming airs and were easily seduced into her service. The protector had no choice but to eradicate the evil in full and that meant the deaths of Megan and her minions. The protector went first to the home of the princess under the guise of coming to make amends. Once there, the protector was able to cause a deep sleep to come upon the princess and place her in a carriage to be safe while the protector now made the perilous journey to the castle of Megan. The protector pretended to be the princess and the foolish Megan allowed her entrance. Inside the castle a struggle ensued but good won over evil as the witch was given a fatal draught of the potion which caused the princess to sleep peacefully."

"You say you gave a fatal draught? How did you come by the potion?" Grissom interrupted.

"The potion had been prepared by the helper who was skilled in this art. The protector chose the helper with great care for the part to be played. The helper loved the protector selflessly and would do anything including sharing the charms of preparing the sleeping potion which could cause one sleep for a fixed time or forever. The helper would be the sacrifice for any false sins the church would try to place on the protector. Only in this way could the princess and the protector escape to another land to live happily ever after. May I continue?" Drae asked with an arched brow.

Grissom nodded silently. Catherine's eyes were wide with questions but she said nothing. Brass didn't need to hear more and was ready to toss Drae in the looney bin and throw away the key.

Drae enjoyed having this sway over her audience and went on. "Yet somehow the malevolent one's power reached out to rally her two minions who the protector had to battle with. The minions would be dispatched with the same fatal potion as Megan. The first one entered cautiously but was dealt with easily by waiting in the shadows to strike and render senseless. The second one the protector chose to enter into a duel with after feeling some pity for the first minion. The protector used the magic razor which had kept tally of the number of false pretenders who had tried to prevent the princess from being with her true love. The second minion fought hard and the protector considered giving mercy to that one by using the magic razor to release her soul, but evil surged in the second minion to use a bewitched and poisoned dagger to stab the protector with in her moment of weakness. The protector was badly wounded and had to retreat to the sanctuary of another room. Before she could regain her strength the minions were rescued and the protector betrayed into the hands of those who would never let her bring the princess to the land of Mexico where they could have lived happily ever after. A truly grim tale. The end."

Brass took it from here on out. "Andrea Schaffrath, you are formally charged with eight counts of first-degree murder, two accounts of felony assault on law enforcement officers with intent to commit murder, and the kidnapping of Brittani Hampton."

As Jim continued to mirandize Drae, Grissom had been writing copious notes during Drae's fairy tale monologue. He looked up at Drae who was being stood up between the deputies.

"Did you do all of this out of love?" Grissom had to know.

"It's the sum total," Drae winked at him cryptically.

"The sum total?" Grissom asked quizzically.

"Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Drae elaborated with another cryptic wink before the deputies took her away.

"Tennyson," Grissom murmured to himself who was a lover of quotes.

Catherine heard him and glanced sideways at him. "Gil, does that make any sense to you?"

"It may. The team's got a lot to process over the next few days," Grissom assured her as they stood up.

"That one's a real wack job!" Jim agreed as he jerked his thumb toward the door where Drae had been taken out.

A different female deputy knocked on the door before stepping inside the room. "Captain Brass and Investigator Grissom, Sonia Valdez is requesting an immediate meeting with you."

Brass shot Grissom an inquiring look with a raised eyebrow.

"I told her we were questioning Drae. I guess she wants to hedge her bets," Grissom supposed as he stacked his file folders.

Fifteen minutes later, a very different Sonia was seated before them who fidgeted constantly and chewed at her fingernails while her eyes darted back and forth.

"So, Sonia, how do you like jail life? Making new friends I hope and there's a dyke named Bubbette I've heard about down there. I'm given to understand she likes the new girls in stir," Jim said affably to start the conversation.

"What did Drae tell you?" Sonia pleaded and looked ready to cry.

"Oh, she named you as the person who mixed up that concoction that basically overdosed all eight victims so that makes you an accessory to every one of the murders. And we can't forget her real girlfriend, Avonleigh," Jim replied pleasantly with hands folded on the tabletop.

"Avonleigh means nothing to Drae! But…but…she's the real killer. She's the one who cut their throats and wrists. All I did was be the bait to meet them and get them doped up. Drae did the painting and shaving too. She only asked me to help her get the bodies up in the storage unit and then out to her wagon. Drae took all of them to the parking lots," Sonia nearly sobbed.

"Sonia, Detective Brass is correct. Even though you didn't actually kill anyone, your assistance with luring the victims, drugging them, then being part of transporting them before and after their deaths does make you an accessory…a very guilty one," Grissom told her sadly.

"She was going to let me be charged wasn't she so she could have Brittani free and clear?" Sonia asked woodenly as the weight of the legal implications finally sank in.

"That's how it looks to us," Jim nodded.

"That snake-eyed bitch had me set to take the fall and even has the balls to say Avonleigh's her main squeeze! I want a lawyer now. Get me a good one who can work me a deal. I'll testify against Drae. I'll give her to you on a silver platter," Sonia pounded her fist on the tabletop as she tried to gain some semblance of control of the predicament Drae had planned for her to be solely responsible for.

"I know a very good public defender and she's a woman so you'll be comfortable having her represent you. I'll contact her on your behalf," Brass promised with upraised hands.

"You can believe him, Sonia," Grissom encouraged her.

"Hey, what do I have to loose at this point? Make it happen, Detective. She's so gonna pay for this. You know, hell hath no fury like a pissed off woman," Sonia said in a cold voice and shrugged.

After Sonia was taken out of the room, Grissom turned to Brass. "The actual and accurate quote is often credited to be Shakespeare's but goes 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.' The quote comes from a play called "The Mourning Bride" by William Congreve."

"Next time Jeopardy's in town for contestants, my money's on you, pal," Jim replied before they left the interrogation room.

* * * * *

Grissom's team was hard pressed over the next several days to tie up all the loose ends in their collective investigation of the Las Vegas Lady serial killer case. He couldn't have been prouder of the seamless way they were assembling the building blocks of it and the summation which had been prepared for Ecklie and the undersheriff who were sitting in on the last roundtable to take place along with Brass and Vartann who'd been invited to participate even though they had submitted their own reports to the undersheriff. Grissom knew it didn't follow the crime lab protocol exactly but Ecklie had asked personally for the exception to continue to be made as it had been during the prior roundtables where Brass and Vartann had been present.

Grissom addressed the team first. "Everyone, it's been a tough investigation these past several weeks. Your exemplary work shows in the efforts all have expended in long hours and willingness to go up and above. It nearly cost us two of our members to achieve this end, but because of the close-knit ties between this team and the homicide department and prompt joint action the outcome was thankfully in our favor. I'd like this to be an opportunity for all of us to make any additional contributing comments to how this all came about."

"Let me start this up, if I may, Gil," Brass said and continued. "When a partial thumb print from the canopic jar brought in by Sonia was negative on CODIS and Wendy had the DNA from an unknown female on the sex toys collected from her apartment, I asked Gil to tell Mandy to expand database search to include the Department of Defense DNA Registry."

"Why?" Iris suddenly piped up. She'd spoken very little to everyone, Brass in particular, over the last several days and Grissom had been especially concerned about her. Her mood had been subdued but she had dived into her share of the investigation in particular as if it helped her to be focused and busy. It had been recommended that Catherine and Iris see a staff counselor but it wasn't a mandatory request so he'd left it open.

"I recalled Drae's comment she was a medic in the service and I know that can cover surgical prep and knowing the skill needed to do the pubic area you were sure a suspect would have to have and Sonia couldn't do that with her carpal tunnel syndrome so on a hunch I then called Gil. The partial thumb print was Drae's and Sonia told us later she was handling it first and nearly dropped it but Drae caught it with curled fingers so other prints didn't show. Drae's DNA also was found to be the unknown female's once the registry information was made available to us," Brass said with a nod at Iris.

"I gotta ask how you all came to the conclusion differently that it was Drae the night things went down at Megan's," Greg asked with a furrowed brow.

"I wish I could say my suspicion of Drae was spot on like Jim's. Catherine and I had had repeated discussions on the significance of the numbers shaved into the pubic areas. I had arranged the photos in numerical order but it dawned on me that night that the pattern looked a lot like the touch screen display Drae used at the Girl Bar to ring up drink orders. She had commented before she liked numbers and math in general but I still hadn't put it together that Drae was the killer. It was a detail that nagged at me and I couldn't let go. That night I'd been chatting with Megan on the computer and when Megan left saying Brittani was there, she didn't respond to my chat inquiry and then the second phone call answered by Drae using a phony raspy voice to say "CSI you're too late". I got a hold of Catherine right away but Jim was already going forward when his hunch played out," Iris replied with a slightly pained expression as she absently rubbed at one arm. She'd taken to wearing shirts with three-quarter length sleeves and button up necks to conceal where her sutured lacerations were still healing.

"You've all read the transcript of Drae's fractured fairy tale version of her confession. I can't say I've seen a more twisted triangle recently," Catherine declared.

"True that. I mean how long did Drae believe she could keep Brittani drugged up, murder Megan and Catherine and Iris, then sneak across the border to go live in Mexico with Brittani? It's some deluded fantasy," Warrick commented with a head shake.

"Drae's desire for Brittani morphed into a consuming obsession that slowly drove her over the edge to eliminate all who stood in her way to win Brittani. Sonia's adoration of Drae who seemed to accept her unconditionally as her family didn't became it's own version of love and one blinding her to not see right or wrong if Drae asked her to do anything she would…even help kill. Brittani had a roving eye but in her own way showed that Megan was the one who held her heart above all. We now know the conversation Nick sat in on between Sonia and Drae was rehearsed between them well in advance. In addition to Sonia's initial affidavit, she went on to add that Drae had her duped into believing that Drae was going to orchestrate an escape for her by coming to see her again, overpowering the jail deputy, and managing to gain their freedom by holding the deputy as a hostage until they could flee the country. Truly a tragic triangle," Grissom surmised.

"I'd call it more of a four-way if you add Avonleigh into the mix. She's put up the money for an attorney for Drae and the lawyer looks to be trying to work the insanity angle for her defense. Avonleigh's declared that she will stand by Drae no matter what," Nick said with a pained expression.

"Drae had everyone duped one way or another but Sonia's been singing like a canary since Gil and I interviewed her right after Drae. I got a solid defense attorney lined up who's working a deal that Sonia will take and roll on Drae to testify against her," Jim said with a satisfied smile.

"That's twisted all the way, man," Nick agreed with a shudder. "Drae had me suckered in that's for sure. Avonleigh's trapped in the web and doesn't even see it. Love does make you blind I guess. Damn shame too because she's real sweet."

"I have to say she did an exceptional job at keeping us looking in other directions. She was indeed very meticulous in her plan and being very convincing to all of us. She was never a suspect until right at the very end and that was arrived at by a different train of thought ," Grissom agreed with a look at Brass.

"We also have corroboration with a Home Depot that is located within five miles of the Lucky Sevens Storage of multiple sales of airbrush paint guns and colors of paint matching those used in the murders to the barcode of those recovered from the storage unit rented by Sonia. The items were paid for by cash but store surveillance video identified Sonia as the buyer," added Sara who'd helped Iris with that part of the investigation.

"Hair and trace analysis from Drae's Ford Woody station wagon revealed DNA evidence from all seven victims found in the parking lots, even though she'd kept a tarp on the floor of it but never bothered to change it. Why should she thinking she'd ever be caught," Nick said to contribute what he, Warrick and Greg had particularly hard on with five vehicles to process in total. Iris and Catherine had only just gotten theirs back yesterday and were glad to be rid of their rentals.

"I also think I have an answer for Drae's cryptic phrase of the sum total," Grissom said. "One definition I located seems most appropriate of the full effect, value, or significance. Drae in her warped view was trying to make the point of being accepted for who you are."

"Still low-life carpet munchers," Vartann muttered to himself while chewing on his thumbnail uninterested.

"What's that, Chris, you have anything to add?" Brass turned to face the other detective.

"I was just saying I was glad this case has been solved," he replied blandly.

Brass wasn't buying it but now wasn't the place to open a can of worms he decided.

"Our kudos again to your team, Gil, and to Detectives Brass and Vartann, for this sterling example of how well intradepartmental team work can be done in crime investigation," Undersheriff McKeen said in honeyed tones. "The mayor is especially pleased and rest assured you are all receiving commendations in your personnel files."

"More toilet paper," Brass murmured to himself.

"The case is now awaiting pretrial motions while attorneys are appointed for the defendants including a psychiatric evaluation for Drae Schaffrath," Ecklie updated those present.

"That should be interesting," Catherine whispered to Iris who silently concurred with a head nod.

"Regular hours now for us on shift tonight," Grissom reminded his team as the meeting adjourned.

Brass left the conference room to see Iris and Nick across the hall. She was engaged in a cell phone call. He walked over to wait and have word with them.

Iris saw him and turned away slightly with a raised index finger indicating for him to wait. Jim glanced at Nick who shrugged.

Iris continued her conversation. "Bernie, I'm looking forward to seeing you. I want to pick up where we left off. No, I can't wait either. I agree it's time to get serious and get this going again. I've never forgotten my last trip to San Diego to visit. That one night on the beach you'll never top. Love you too."

She closed her phone and looked at Nick. "Bernie says hey."

"I know I owe a call," Nick said contritely and sank his hands in his front jean pockets.

"Uh, Iris," Jim started up.

"Can't talk now but maybe later," Iris shook her head and left them to go to the locker area.

"Who the hell is Bernie? I never heard of him until now!" Brass demanded when Iris was out of earshot.

"Bernie's a friend…a very good friend of ours from back in Dallas…who now lives in San Diego. See you later, Brass man," Nick replied but offered no further details.

Jim was left standing in the hallway with a scowl darkening his craggy features.

Nick had left him high and dry and his later efforts to contact Iris left him batting zero.

Nick leaned surreptitiously around a nearby corner and saw the homicide detective stalking down the hallway, one hand rubbing vigorously at his neck. He knew Brass was more than annoyed by Iris' phone call and their joint refusal to elaborate further on the subject of Bernie. He sighed because keeping his promise to Iris was going to cost him dearly somewhere down the road with Brass he had no doubt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

A week later and life for Grissom's team seemed to have normalized. Catherine and Iris were fully back on the job, while Iris had volunteered to work swing shift with Grissom's blessing. She approached him privately to ask this favor because she'd been feeling distracted of late and wanted a temporary change as the pace of swing shift tended to not be as active as graveyard. Grissom also felt it minimized her interaction with Brass since he was primarily on graveyard himself and Iris still seemed to tread on eggshells where the homicide detective was concerned. It grieved him to see his best friend and his newest CSI have such a radical change in what had been a ripening friendship.

However, one thing he needed to clarify with Iris and he did so now when he'd asked her to stop in his office before she left the lab. He'd gotten good reports from the swing shift supervisor on her and the supervisor had gone to so far as to suggest that if Iris wanted to go to swing permanently he'd take her in a heartbeat. Grissom had exercised great tact in letting the other supervisor know that Iris was on the graveyard shift as his team member and her help on swing was still temporary.

"You wanted to see me, Griss?" Iris stood in the doorway of his office.

"Thanks for stopping by. This'll just take a few minutes," Grissom extended his hand toward the chairs across from his desk.

Iris plopped down into a chair. "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to clear up a little matter that you seem to be confused about," Grissom said slowly.

"Oh, okay, what would that little matter be?" Iris inquired with curiously raised eyebrows.

"You should know that the dagger you received from Jim wasn't a gift from me," Grissom clarified with a serene smile.

"_It came from Jim_?" Iris' eyes clouded in puzzlement.

"I believe so although the _Insisto Testimoinium_ was a nice touch and something I would've done so I can see why you thought it was from me. Perhaps it's some type of peace offering from Jim given your love of blades," Grissom proposed.

"I'll take that under consideration. Thanks for the heads-up. Is there anything else?" Iris stood up to go.

"No, I'll see you tonight, okay?" Grissom said over his reading glasses.

"You bet," Iris smiled slightly and walked out.

* * * *

The sound of a locker door slamming caught Jim's ear as he was walking toward the locker area on his way to his office. The vending machines held nothing of interest and he'd found himself wanting something home cooked for a change. He recalled the last spread Iris had done for the team and he was always included to partake in the bounty: lasagna; spaghetti with meatballs, chicken and gnocchi Veronesse soup, salad and breadsticks. He felt like Homer Simpson at that moment and that he'd start drooling. He was lost in his culinary fantasy when Iris nearly ran him over as she dashed by him, her backpack purse taking a nearly lethal swing at him before being slung over one shoulder. Another duffle bag was wielded unevenly by her as she continued past him.

"Whoa there, Iris, where's the stampede?" Jim called out to her.

She stopped and he watched as her shoulders slumped slightly but she didn't turn around. She simply waited without a reply. His curiosity meter pegging a ten plus, he walked up beside her and took her arm. She stiffened and tried to pull away but he held her arm fast. What was wrong, Brass asked himself, as he started to tilt her chin up, "Iris, I…"

Her doe-like eyes stared up at him wide and moist, blinking rapidly before they dropped. What had her so twisted up he wondered and felt she needed to comforted or something like it. He gently ran a thumb over her lips and started to draw her closer but she pulled back at this gesture of a familiarity that wasn't truly there between them. Iris bit her lower lip as she simply smoothed and patted his tie, a gesture she'd done time and again with him and it conveyed a silent apology for her reaction.

Brass felt as awkward as she and he desperately wanted to say something inspired. "Uh, I never got the chance to tell you but Michael sends his regards."

Iris frowned slightly. "You mean my brother Mike in Indy?"

Jim relaxed as a grin crossed his face before he replied cryptically. "Not that Michael but a Michael I know you're very interested in."

"Jim, I don't have time to stand here and play "What's My Line." Who the heck is Michael?"

"Michael Flatley."

Iris was dumbstruck as she gasped, "_The_ Michael Flatley?"

"Uh huh," Jim replied with a satisfied air.

"How…I mean when…I mean what…I mean why…I don't know what I mean," Iris squeaked out finally in dismay.

Brass chuckled at her state of being. "I've done the security arrangements for him since his original "Lord of the Dance" tour years ago. The "Celtic Tiger" show is going on now and someone in his group showed him the YouTube videos. He actually came the second Friday in person to see you and Catherine. If you want to go catch one of the shows I can make it happen."

Iris thought she was going to faint and Brass continued to grin at the effect his news was having. She literally wanted to hug Jim silly for offering this to her when Detective Vartann suddenly came out of the locker area. Her mood changed like a switch from on to off as a neutral expression replaced her happy one. Jim was baffled as she glanced at Vartann before giving Brass a tremulous smile and saying with forced cheerfulness, "I have to go, but you'll see me around." With that, she pivoted on her heels and trotted down the hall and turned the corner that would take her to the parking lot.

Brass stood scratching his head with a look of total puzzlement as he wondered out loud, "What's up with her?"

"I think I can shed some light on that," Vartann replied with a smug expression.

"Okay, let's go to my office," Brass pointed down the hall and Vartann fell in step with him.

Once inside his office, Brass shut the door because he felt the conversation could broach some delicate subject matter. Vartann took a seat while Jim casually sat on the corner of his desk.

"So, spill it," Brass said with open hands as if ready to catch something.

"Look, Jim, Iris isn't what I'd call a looker by any stretch and I wanted to come clean with her. You were right on about her being a liability to Grissom's team for that undercover assignment," Vartann announced.

Brass cocked at eyebrow at Vartann. "What the hell are you talking about? I was all wrong about her from the start. Whaddya mean you had to come clean? What'd you tell her to get her so worked up?"

"Damn, Jim, I figured if anyone'd appreciate hearing this it'd be you!" Vartann protested.

"You better tell me everything and now," Brass warned with a finger pointed at Vartann.

"Look, I heard from Stokes the last Friday night you were all at that lesbo bar that she went and kissed you, not just a peck on the cheek, but a full blown check-your-tonsils-I'm-getting-into-your pants-one, in front of God and everybody and then you bolted from the stage as soon as you could," Vartann declared with a sour expression.

"Yeah, so what?" Brass said with narrowed eyes.

"Hell, I can't say blame you for rushing to the nearest men's room, if such a place as that had one, to throw up after that carpet muncher planted one on you and then gargling for eternity with Listerine to get rid of the bad taste that must've left," Vartann added with a nauseated look.

"It wasn't like that at all. Get to the point. What'd you say that got her so upset?" Brass demanded now at the end of his patience.

"I told her I decorated her locker and I did it to tell her she ain't welcome here," Vartann revealed with a self-satisfied expression.

"You what???" gasped a dumbfounded Brass.

"I just told her and the funny thing is she just gave me this look of what I suppose was pity and walked away just like that and ran into you. I always knew there was something odd about her and now knowing she's a lesbo just confirmed my hunch. Bad enough she was able to crawl all over Catherine and what red-blooded American male wouldn't. At least Catherine stayed true to being straight and didn't get corrupted by the likes of that carpet muncher," Vartann sneered and Brass could see how much the other detective relished what he'd done as Vartann covered his mouth he was laughing so hard.

A cold rage swept over Brass as he moved with deceptive swiftness to seize Vartann by the front of his shirt and then thrust his forearm under Vartann's chin as he pushed the startled man to the wall with a force so hard the back of his head hit with a loud thump. He roared into Vartann's face, "You ass wipe! She's straight but convinced a couple of geniuses like you and me otherwise. She's struggling right now with how this case ended and maybe even doubts herself. You and I can pat ourselves on the back for having a part in that. She doesn't have to prove dick to anyone let alone you. Godamighty, Vartann, she was nearly killed!"

"Take it easy, Jim, don't throw the baby out with the bath water. You act like you got the hots for…for...her?" Vartann choked out with an incredulous raise of eyebrows.

"Look, you arrogant prick, Iris has more class in her pinky finger than you'll ever hope to. Remember this, just because she didn't turn you into IA doesn't mean I won't because you essentially confessed to me. What you did constitutes sexual harassment, creating a hostile work environment, and libel of character. I look out for my friends and she's high on that list," Brass declared as he repeatedly stabbed his forefinger into Vartann's chest for emphasis.

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Vartann conceded with an affronted look.

"You remember from here till the second coming I got that ace up my sleeve. Now get your sorry ass outta my sight before I change my mind and call Captain Brewster in IA," Brass barked into Vartann's face and then stepped back to straighten his jacket before taking a seat in his desk chair.

His glare bored into Vartann for several seconds who shook his head trying to figure Brass out before a cold smirk turned his handsome mouth up. "Okay, Jim, have it your way but, uh, you might want to choose your so-called friends a little more carefully."

After Vartann had left his office, Jim rubbed his face and looked again at his lower desk drawer where another Jim resided. He wished to heaven it was after hours and he had Grissom there to commiserate with. Brass ended up taking the rest of day off on personal time and went home to soak in his new Jacuzzi tub put in by his pool and then he'd relax by his koi pond.

* * * * *

Nick was hoping to cheat another snooze from his alarm clock. He'd been fighting a cold the past few days and wanted to just hibernate in his bed. The cell phone on his nightstand rang with the ring tone he'd set for Grissom and he rolled over with a bleary stare at the phone. A racking cough seized him before he opened his phone. His voice was thick as he took the call. "Yeah, boss."

"Nick, I need you to come in early if you can," Grissom requested.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking off tonight if I could. This cold's got me by the short hairs," Nick wheezed as another cough threatened.

"If you could just come in long enough for me to have a brief meeting with the team, I'd appreciate it and I'm sure someone else will cover for you," Grissom said.

"You could ask Iris even though she's still on swing right now. She's always covering for us," Nick suggested before sneezing.

"I'll see what I can do," Grissom promised.

* * * * *

Catherine was at Warrick's place lounging on the couch as they lay peacefully listening to some soft music playing in the background of Warrick's favorite jazz pianist. They exchanged lazy kisses periodically and Catherine was playing footsies with him but her adventurous foot was now rubbing his thigh. Things were just starting to get interesting she thought when her cell phone started to ring. Warrick, however, was secretly glad for the interruption because he wasn't sure exactly how things were to happen at this point. Catherine muttered when she saw Grissom's name displayed and sat up reluctantly. "Hi, Gil, what's up?"

Warrick saw her face go white as Grissom talked to her and also sat up to put an arm around Catherine's shoulders supportively. "Yes, I understand. You don't have to call Warrick. He's with me. We'll get there early, no problem."

* * * * *

Greg had been watching the EBay listing for an 1881 five dollar pure gold half eagle US coin that was in excellent condition. He'd bought from this seller before and knew the coin was legitimate. The auction was nearly ending and he made ready to enter what would be his maximum bid. His fingers drummed nervously on the table by his laptop as the time counter ticked down. He was the picture of anticipation because he'd been searching diligently for this particular coin and it would be great addition to his coin collection. His cell phone began to vibrate and he gave it an annoyed look. Not now he pleaded with it silently before checking it. Grissom? He was off tonight. Crap had someone else called in? Well, Nick did have a pretty bad cold. Greg gave a resigned sigh but quickly entered his maximum bid price. "Yo, Grissom."

"Greg, I truly hate calling you on your night off because you've earned it but I'm having a brief but mandatory team meeting. Everyone else is on their way in," Grissom informed him. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

Looking back at his laptop, Greg saw the auction had ended five seconds ago and cursed under his breath because the final auction bid was one dollar higher than his.

"What did you say?" Grissom asked through the phone.

"Sorry, I said I'll be there," Greg said and hung up.

He shook his head regretfully and then thought what could it hurt and emailed the seller that if the buyer didn't come through to contact him.

* * * * *

Brass still couldn't believe how this day had gone even though he had been finally able to relax once the summer heat had broken at sunset. How close he'd come to clobbering Vartann back in his office left him wishing he'd gone ahead and done the deed. Anyone insulting the women on Grissom's team might as well have been saying something foul about his own sainted mother and Jim didn't shrink from defending a woman. It was an unspoken cornerstone of his and why he'd never understood a man laying a hand on a woman in an abusive manner or castigating a woman in public to demean or humiliate.

He tilted his recliner back and made ready to enjoy his Boston Bruins DVD again and felt nostalgic about his dad. He'd always appreciated the values his father had instilled in him and their shared love of sports. His dad had taken Jim and his kid brother to basketball, football and boxing, but hockey was the beloved sport and what he had the fondest memories of. Jim found himself missing the old man as he reminisced.

The cell phone at his hip began to ring and he stopped the DVD and noted Grissom's name displayed. "Hey, Gil, this better be good I got a hot date."

When Grissom didn't reply for several moments, Jim wondered what was going on. "I meant I had a date with my DVD player. Believe you me most females I know wouldn't go for a night at home to watch hockey, order out for pizza, and enjoy a cold brew with me and cheer my Bruins."

"Uh, okay. Look Jim I know you got plans there but it's crucial that you come to my office tonight right away. The rest of the team will be here but what I'm discussing with them also concerns you," Grissom said.

"Well, Gil, curiosity killed the cat! This is damn unusual but no problem. I'll just order my pizza carryout and pick it up on my back home. See you in about 20 minutes," Brass closed his phone and his mind began bringing up scenarios about what this mystery meeting was about.

He pulled his shoes on and looked heavenward. "Dad, take a load off. I'll be back and it'll be like old times."

* * * * *

Grissom entered the crime lab conference room followed by Sara where all of the case roundtable meetings had occurred. Jim had gotten there just ahead of them to take a seat by Catherine who greeted him with a smile.

"Gil wanted you here?" Catherine asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, he sounded kind of, you know, all mysterious," Jim replied with a shrug.

"He told all of us it was a mandatory meeting," Nick sniffled loudly and everyone agreed he looked awful with his red eyes and a runny nose.

Catherine eyed Grissom for a moment before she looked away.

"Okay, I'd like to thank you all for coming in early. I have an announcement to make…," Grissom started to say.

"You can't, Gil, Iris isn't here yet," Warrick protested.

A sad smile came over Gil's face as he opened up the envelope slid beneath his door earlier this evening. "This is from Iris. Dear Gil: It's with a heavy heart and after wrestling with this matter for days now that I reluctantly submit my letter of resignation to you…"

A storm of protest erupted around the table as Grissom held his hand up for order. "Please, let me finish the letter."

"My job performance has suffered of late since the ending of the Vegas Lady Killer case. Perhaps being involved in two serial cases shows that I don't have what it takes to be a CSI. You must have reviewed the chat dialogue I had with Megan on that fateful night and know that I breached protocol with telling her the true nature of the relationship I have with Catherine. I will not bring reproach to the best boss I've ever had or will have nor to my teammates who's sterling reputation for their work goes without saying. However, since the end of the case, I've noticed others here at work seem to be speculating about which way the gate swings with me and before this case it was never a matter of discussion to the best of my knowledge. While such a topic is not supposed to hamper one's employment, I feel I have to prove myself all over again. Let it be known officially though that I hit for the guys and always have. The team and others I am close to know my esteem and regard for them knows no bounds. You are all part of my family and always will be. I would like my resignation to be effective immediately to expedite your search for a more suitable replacement. You can reach me on my cell phone and I ask that you utilize it only if it's an emergency. I wish you and the team all the best there is to have in this ride called life that we share. Yours, Iris."

Grissom slowly put the paper back in its envelope and his eyes swept the team. "I believe Iris felt she was becoming a liability to the team and couldn't tolerate the thought of putting us in a bad light. She couldn't be more wrong in this instance. Losing her hurts our team and doesn't help it. I just received the toxicology report on Paul Gallo's Rottweilers and ketamine was found in their blood for each of the times the dogs behaved in a drunk-like or sedated manner."

"That's my girl," Jim murmured to himself before he stood up and advanced on Grissom. "Where'd she go, Gil?"

"I truly don't know, Jim, you heard the letter."

"Screw the letter and her wishes, where the hell did she go?"

"Now's not the time or the place, Jim."

"Dammit, you know as well as everyone else in here that Iris didn't splash the content of her love life on the wall. She was quiet on that subject other than being in that sham of a marriage years ago even though the jerk went and got iced during a botched robbery. If there was speculation like that about her and I heard it I would've kicked ass," Jim railed.

"We all would've, Brass man, or if it were Catherine or Sara," Nick agreed. "It wouldn't matter."

"Brass, it mattered to you at one point," Warrick reminded him.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Jim countered angrily.

"The night she kissed you on stage and then in the parking lot of the Girl Bar you demanded to know was she straight or not although you claimed at the same time it didn't matter," Warrick recalled.

"That's right, Jim, remember?" Catherine asked softly.

"You're shocked she quit, Jim. Well, we all are and she'll be missed terribly. Why do you seem more bothered by it? Why are you demanding to know where she went when she wants to be left alone?" Sara asked intently.

Jim sank slowly back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. The admission to what he'd tried to keep from acknowledging was divulged as he said softly in a broken voice, "Somehow in the midst of all this craziness she's become more than a friend to me because…I've…I've fallen for her. I think I blew it big time and now she's gone."

Catherine gasped and went immediately to kneel beside him. Sara's eyes widened in shock as she went to his other side and took his hand in hers to squeeze supportively.

Grissom shared his best friend's distress and then pulled out a smaller envelope and slid it over to Brass. "This is from Iris to be opened later by you later."

Jim accepted it with intense blue eyes that reflected his pain and misery. "I'll open it in my office."

Catherine suddenly looked inspired as she hugged him. "I've got something to tell you that might reassure you."

Brass gave her a hopeful glance as Warrick moved a vacant chair over for her to take.

"Now, what I'm about to share Iris told me a while back but this took place on the night we "swapped" and she went to Megan's and me to Brittani's. Let me also say that the same held true for me being at Brittani's," Catherine said and then went on to share what Iris had told her back in their hospital room. She then added, "Iris told me about scaring Nick half to death because he was on stakeout there but I think you were there also," Catherine said to Brass. "I knew Warrick was being my guardian angel that night too."

Warrick's hand slipped under the table to squeeze her knee when she'd made the statement to qualify that nothing had happened between her or Brittani that same night. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and her slight smile of acknowledgement he knew was for him alone.

A ripple of amusement ran around the table as Nick quickly confirmed how Iris had snuck up on him and the rude awakening he'd had from a vivid dream involving a Latina.

"Look it, this isn't easy for me to admit to given the overall circumstances. Iris and I were solid as friends, but before the case I was starting to see her differently. I knew I was attracted to her but then how she was acting with the undercover assignment I got the idea she could bisexual or a through-and-through lesbian and I didn't know how to deal with it. I mean how do you as a 100% red-blooded straight guy consider a relationship if at all? The idea that she was in there with another woman doing the horizontal bop or its equivalent drove me frigging nuts that night," Jim considered with a bitter chuckle.

Warrick sympathized with the predicament Brass had been in. "It explains a lot about you, Brass man, with respect to how you two have been through this whole case. You were a hard-ass toward her but we understand your reasons now.'"

"You couldn't just tell her?" Nick had to know.

"How could I during this investigation? Iris was as crucial as Catherine to it and no way was I going to jeopardize it by saying or doing something that would put her under stress or cloud her focus. Besides, like I said, I was struggling with how to deal with it," Jim explained.

"Brass, there's one other thing to let you in on," Warrick said as Catherine's questioning eyes caught his.

"What would that be?" Brass asked quietly.

"You remember after you'd left when Iris had been given something to make her rest in the hospital?" Warrick prodded gently.

"Yeah and I know full well what a big schmuck I've been the last several days," Brass replied more testily than he meant to.

"You had to do what you had to back then. It's like this. When she woke up and saw you weren't there, she gave Catherine and I this searching look. She saw we had clasped hands and gave us this little smile as if giving her blessing. She started to run her hand over the wrinkled spot on the blanket where you'd been sitting before you left. Her expression seemed wistful, almost sad, while her hand moved slowly and deliberately in smoothing away the wrinkles," Warrick finished as Catherine's hand slid into his own.

"You want to stick a fork in me and turn me over to finish?" Brass grumbled and looked genuinely miserable.

"Jim," Catherine said with a scolding tone," it was like Iris was acknowledging something she wanted that couldn't be for her."

"So, Brass, you gonna ride off like the hero in the movies and bring her back?" Greg inquired with a dramatic raise of his dark eyebrows.

"I wish it were that simple," Jim cracked a ghost of a smile.

Grissom intervened now to spare Brass more questions as well as to keep the team focused on their upcoming shift.

"I hated having to start our night out like this but Iris and I wanted you to know before the rest of the lab is made aware. Nick, please drag your butt home and get some rest. I need you over this cold fast. We'll manage in the meantime. For those working tonight, take a thirty minute break and come back for assignments," Grissom said and stood up to leave.

Brass had caught Nick for a moment while others were walking past him and whispered something to the tall Texan who nodded his assent before he departed.

"Uh, Gil, can you come with me to my office first?" Jim asked with pleading eyes.

"Absolutely," Grissom said and they left the break room.

Entering his office, Jim wearily took his chair and opened his desk drawer for a moment. Grissom seated himself and noted Brass' long look at the drawer they'd shared many drop from over the years. After several moments Jim sighed and closed the drawer, "I know, you've got shift tonight and I hate to drink alone."

He changed his focus of direction and opened up the envelope left in Grissom's custody from Iris. A key fell out and hit the desktop with a tinny metallic clang. Jim gave it a surprised look before he read the letter from Iris and did so aloud: "Jim: Wherever I go I will always carry fond memories of Gil and the team but also of you. Their friendship and yours mean the world to me. _**Always remember you're treasured.**_ Please accept this key and what it goes to with my deepest esteem, regard and affection. You'll find it in the garage at the town home. Yours always, Iris."

"Any clue what it is?" Grissom wondered as he examined the key Jim handed him.

"It's not to a Ford but something else but no brand name on the key so I can assume she took her Bronco. The key's configuration looks vaguely familiar to me. I was always kidding her she was too short to drive that beast. She barely came up to my chin when we danced," Jim recalled with a smile.

"You danced with her? Was it ballroom? She talked me into going to some of her lessons and then Sara came to one. Now, Sara and I are into it and she won't pass up watching "Dancing with the Stars" anymore," Grissom complained good-naturedly.

"My mom made me take dance lessons at an Arthur Murray's studio as a kid. I hated it but found it served me well slow dancing at prom when I was older," Jim shook his head while doing down memory lane but also the more recent one of slow dancing with Iris.

"So what happens now?" Grissom asked benignly.

Brass rubbed at his chin before his jaw set and took a jutting appearance, telling Grissom by his body language he was making a decision. "I need to talk to Nick."

"Timing is everything," Nick drawled from the doorway between loud sniffles.

"Plant it," Jim pointed to his other chair by Grissom.

After Nick was seated, Jim reached into his drawer and poured a small amount of whiskey into a drink glass that he handed to the CSI. "You're going home and it's just a small belt so say it's for medicinal purposes."

Nick didn't argue with Brass' logic and drained the glass with a small belch following it as he said in a raspy voice, "Thanks, smooth stuff."

Jim now pinned Nick with a hard look. "A week ago I hear Iris talking to some guy named Bernie. You said it was someone you both knew back in Dallas who now lives in San Diego. It sounded like someone she had history with and wanted to hook back up. Just who is this clown and do I stand a snowball's chance in hell?"

Nick looked in appeal at Grissom who thought a moment and said, "My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go. Shakespeare."

An exasperated frown creased Nick's brow as he realized his boss wasn't offering advice or intervention. "Okay, I'd promised Iris to keep this confidence but she's gone so I feel released to share this. I've known her longest and I have to respect her reasons to go while I may not agree with them. Jim, you got the wrong idea but Iris wanted you to."

Brass' puzzlement was genuine. "Why would she want that?"

"Bernie is short for Bernadette. They met while going to school at the University of Texas at Arlington for their bachelor's degree in forensic science. She and Iris became good friends. They both got hired by Frank Turner who still runs the Dallas crime lab and worked under Jeri Church on graveyard shift. Bernie met her husband at a seminar convention in Dallas and they married after a whirlwind courtship. Iris was a bridesmaid and I was a groomsman. She moved to where he lives in San Diego and they have a daughter," Nick disclosed but looking relieved at the same time.

"So you're saying this was for my benefit somehow to throw me off track?" Jim considered.

"Iris struggled with the idea your friendship was going to be a casualty because of how you'd acted toward her during the investigation. You didn't know it but she'd confided in me more than once that she wanted to be more than a friend to you but it scared her at the same time because of the scars from her marriage. She couldn't bear the notion of losing you as a friend and was willing to sacrifice the hope of there being more between you to keep the friendship as it was," Nick revealed as Jim's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gil, I didn't just blow it I think I nuked it," Jim said bleakly.

"Brass man, all's not lost, you both care about one another just more than you'd each admit to," Nick encouraged.

"Nick, be straight up with me. Did she go to San Diego?" Brass asked intently.

"I don't know for sure, maybe," Nick replied.

"I want that phone number and an address," Jim demanded quietly.

"Jim, don't go off half-cocked because you don't know if she wants you going after her," Nick cautioned.

"Let me be the judge of that, so you gonna give me that info? Come on, help me out here," Jim wouldn't be dissuaded and tapped a notepad with a pen.

"Yeah, give me your notepad," Nick capitulated with a grimace.

"It's just a matter of who blinks first, you or Iris," Grissom observed. "Sara has the keys to Iris' place so you can go see what the key fits."

"Door number one, door number two, or the one to Iris' heart," Jim exclaimed glumly before adding. "Where's Sara?"

"I texted her to drop by," Grissom replied.

Five minutes later, Sara was there with the keys for Brass. "Hey, I meant to ask if you liked your hockey DVD of the last time the Bruins took the Stanley Cup."

"What do you know about it?" Jim spluttered.

"Iris asked me to drop it off at your place anonymously and swore me to secrecy but all considered I thought you should know," Sara replied breezily before she turned and left the room.

"Iris surprised me when I found out she was a hockey fan to the bone. We'd bicker over her Stars and my Bruins," Jim said soberly. "I'd told her of going to Bruins games with my dad and kid brother. I still don't know how'd she come up with a DVD of it?"

"My guess would be her father who's a semi-retired dentist in New York City; she's mentioned to me that a lot of his clients are in sports," Nick supposed with a grin.

"I need to get assignments ready. Jim, go to her place and see what she meant for you to have," Grissom advised with a friendly squeeze on Brass' shoulder. As he left the office, Grissom could only wonder what was in store for his best friend and the CSI he hoped would return to the fold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The headlights of the black Dodge Charger illuminated the realtor's for sale sign before pulling into the driveway of Iris' town home. Her Bronco was actually parked at McCarren as she'd opted to fly out. Brass had a friend high up in security at the airport who'd promised to keep an eye on it personally. Jim went up the front door and let himself in. Durante and Cyrano would have usually given him a howling welcome but they were being kept next door by her teenaged neighbor. Their perpetually mournful expressions always made him laugh and he could've used it right then. He walked throughout the place that always evoked a feeling of being cozy like he felt when wrapped up in his grandmother's homemade quilt waiting for her to call him and his brother to breakfast when staying with her.

As he walked around he wondered what had caused the gradual shift in his feelings for Iris. A picture caught his eye on the mantel of the fireplace. Mixed in those of her family in Indiana was a team picture taken after the softball game between the CSI's and homicide detectives. It was a joint team picture with Brass standing behind Iris with an arm casually slung over her shoulders with a rakish grin. She was holding two balls in front of him that he dared her to keep strategically placed when the picture was taken. He'd been surprised to see her take him up on his challenge. She had written on a sticky note put on the frame – yes, he's got quite a pair on him with a big smiley face.

He took the picture and sat down on the couch and it was the definition of comfy. Staring at the picture, he smiled and knew this was one event as he recalled their conversation at that time.

He was sitting in his Dodge Charger with the door open and his legs resting on the ground while rubbing at his right shoulder. Iris had stopped on her way to the Bronco to check on him.

"Not as young we used to be are we?" she joked sympathetically.

"Speak for yourself, babe! I knew I should've brought Ben Gay and Absorbine Junior as reinforcements," Jim groaned.

She leaned casually on the Charger and felt for the detective who'd taken the full brunt of her efforts to score a run or at least clear the way for Nick who'd been fast on her heels. "Look, Jim, I'd like to make it up to you somehow."

"Oh? How?" Brass winced at the throbbing protest in his shoulder.

"I can come to your place and give you a full body massage before shift," Iris stated casually.

"_You do massages_?" Jim was astonished.

"Well, I don't make it general knowledge but I learned how when I went to nursing school to help pay tuition. I do for my teammates who ask me and that's about it," Iris clarified.

"How much will this cost me?" Jim grimaced.

"Consider it on the house. It just so happens my massage table is in the Bronco because Sara needed one yesterday so I can follow you home. I just need time to shower and change there at your place if you don't mind," Iris replied.

"Okay but keep this between us. I don't want there to be any talk or speculation," Jim requested with a worried glance toward the rest of the detectives' team drinking beer in the parking lot to wash away the pain of their close loss.

"No worries, my Captain, I take it to the grave," Iris promised with a raised hand.

Later at his place he couldn't believe he was lying on a massage table in just his boxers while discretely covered with a towel. Iris was working on his shoulders and upper back with slow kneading motions of her fingertips using massage oil with a light musky scent. Brass found he was becoming more relaxed by the moment as her ministrations continued. Having a woman pay genuine attention to him was long in coming and then Iris had asked him to turn over. To his embarrassment he'd found his mind to be wandering and the resultant physical evidence compromising.

"Uh, Iris, I can't comply with your request," Brass said hoarsely at last.

"Why not?" Iris asked simply.

"I just can't," Jim growled and he was genuinely blushing, even his ears a brick red color, something which Iris generally had the corner market on.

She saw he was truly self-conscious and the light went off. "Jim, that's a normal physiologic response and nothing to be ashamed of. You can turn over. It doesn't bother me."

"It sure as hell bothers me," Jim insisted and stayed prone.

She playfully tickled his sides just to make him turn over but he tried to slip off the table and escape. Instead he found himself caught between her arms as she did her best to put him at ease. She gave him a quiet smile and said, "Jim, trust me."

He reluctantly went this time supine on the table with a "pitched tent" appearance underneath the towel. Iris kept her gaze concentrated on his face and upper torso while the rest of the massage continued and discretely averted her eyes when working lower down. She asked brief questions periodically only to gauge how he felt during the remainder of the massage and instructed he drink plenty of fluids afterwards to flush his system.

Later when she got ready to leave, Jim was in a robe and walked her to the door when he spontaneously caught her hand. "I feel a helluva lot better. Never had a massage before, I always thought it was fruity. Could you come back sometime?"

Iris surprised them both as she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "I would consider it an honor to be your exclusive masseuse. See you at work." She'd then slipped out to her Bronco and left with a wave but it was a promise she'd kept faithfully and discretely to give him in-home massages thereafter.

Another time came to mind when he'd been sick with a horrid stomach flu that had taken half the detectives out about three months before the serial murders began. Brass had it so bad he could scarcely get out of bed and make it to the bathroom in time. Iris had taken it upon herself without asking and would come daily to check on him and bring homemade meals with her to keep his strength up that were easy on his ravaged system. She'd also kept his laundry done, cleaned the house, changed the bed linens, fussed and pampered him in all ways possible. He'd jokingly asked her during that time if she would give him a massage dressed as a French maid. How blind could he have been he mused now.

The other memory that came to him caused a jolt because of its potency. He'd been headed to get a cup of coffee from the break room because it was closer to his office than the vending area. Iris was seated at the table reading a book and eating a banana. She relished her food and took her time eating so she was clueless that her technique of ingestion would cause Brass to stop and stare. The banana was consumed with small bites but between them her lips slid down marginally on the fleshy stalk. He stood mesmerized as he watched what to him was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen while at the same time it was one equally innocent. Nick scared the crap out of him then as he sauntered in and clapped him on the back with a friendly but prophetic "How's it hanging, Brass man?"

Iris had glanced up just then in mid-bite of her banana to give him an amiable wave.

Brass had managed a weak smile and hastily retreated with an awkward shift to his gait to the men's room that was mercifully vacant for the next several minutes so he could relieve himself of his particular state. Had any man gone in during that time he'd of been sure he was hearing a reenactment of the bathroom stall scene from the Austin Powers movie "Goldmember."

Laughing as he recalled these three particular events, Jim went out to the garage and it caught his eye immediately. He ran his hands admiringly over the sleek body style and straddled the seat. It sat a little low but he admitted to himself how he'd missed just taking off on a long ride. The ignition of the black 1984 Kawasaki 440 LTD accepted the key and as he turned it the engine started on the first turn and purred at an easy idle. The fuel gauge showed a full tank. The bike was in immaculate condition with less than five thousand miles on the odometer. He then noticed the envelope on the fairing windshield and inside the title had been made out to him and ready for transfer. A garage door opener rested on top of the instrument gauges. A new helmet rested on the back of the motorcycle and he saw an older more dinged and scratched helmet sat on a nearby shelf.

It was hard to swallow the lump in his throat. Her gift went beyond words. The garage door went up in response to the opener's signal as he slowly wheeled the idling motorcycle out to the driveway. The helmet fit a bit snug but was acceptable and he took a deep breath before engaging the throttle and heading to the street. A long night ride was just what the doctor ordered.

* * * * *

Grissom waited patiently while Brass took the opening break shot hard as the white cue ball scattered the solid and striped billiard balls on the green felt pool table. The air was hazy from cigarette or cigar smoke in the pool hall and bar as songs from the jukebox played in the background. None of the balls hit a pocket and Jim's lips puckered. "Hell! Six in the corner! He leaned forward and slid his cue between guiding fingers and carefully tapped the white cue ball just so. The white cue ball never made contact and went into the corner pocked instead of Jim's intended target ball.

"You scratched, Brass man," Greg stated the obvious as he leaned against the wall as a spectator but wasn't alone for Warrick and Nick had come along to join at Grissom's invitation in an impromptu guy's evening out before shift.

"You don't say," Jim griped with the pointed end of his cue aimed at Greg in a jabbing motion.

"Wouldn't advise you getting him ticked off," Warrick suggested in a low whisper as Greg nodded wordlessly.

"You'll get back in the saddle, pardner," Nick drawled encouragingly to Brass who merely grimaced back.

"I think I'll try the six in the corner," Grissom said evenly and made his shot look effortless.

"My head just isn't in this tonight," Jim sighed and took a seat on the bench besides Nick. "I thought this place might give me some incentive."

"Incentive?" Grissom asked owlishly as he put his stick in the cue rack.

"Don't recognize this place?" Brass asked with a wave of his hand.

"Hmm, now that you say so I believe I do…the Sherlock Holmes case?" Grissom replied.

"By Jove, you've got it, old man," Brass replied in a poorly done English accent.

"This is where Kay Marquette, aka Irene Adler, worked as a waitress. She caught my eye at the time I'd come to question her but I didn't recognize her at first. She'd told me I was staring at her and I was, no doubt about it. She was a nice little package in her waitress getup. All I came away with was her pipe and tobacco."

"So why come here for incentive? I thought you were going to look up that red-haired bartender at the Toby Keith bar," Grissom edged Jim over for room on the bench.

"A red-head? You're brave, Jim," Nick laughed.

"You don't let the grass grow under your feet, Brass," Warrick agreed with a chuckle.

The jukebox by the billiards area was playing and Brass recognized the song and felt his heart constrict as if squeezed in a vise while a huge lump rose in his throat at the same time. It was "Don't" and no one else with him could know the painful ache it suddenly caused in him clinically located to the left of his sternum in the pectoral region and the promise he'd made in a hospital room. He was with his best friend and to a degree he considered the three other men friends albeit they were much younger. Jim cleared his throat with some difficulty. "You guys got it wrong. I did try to look up that red-haired bartender. Her name's Tammy, a nice enough gal. I really thought she'd flip my switch when we finally met but nothing – no sparks, no chemistry, nada. So, I thought why not come somewhere else a woman caught my attention. Lightning could strike twice, right?"

The men were all sympathetic to what Jim was saying, they'd all been there.

"Brass man, let me buy you a drink," Warrick offered and motioned to a waitress passing by.

"No thanks, Rick. It won't help, nothing does," Jim declined sadly.

"Well, we can't get roaring drunk since we're going to be on shift so maybe getting Brass some paid-for female company is an alternative," Nick joked weakly but Jim's sharp glance at him silently rebuked the tall Texan and let him know his idea was going over like a lead balloon.

However, the notion still caused a brief ripple of amused chuckles and laughs in their group of bonhomie that even Jim wasn't immune to. He stood up resolutely and retrieved his cue stick from the cue holder on the wall. "Let's start a new game. You three clowns against Grissom and me."

"You're on," Greg crowed.

"Prepare to get your butts kicked," Warrick threatened.

"Be like takin' candy from a baby," Nick said with confidence.

They unanimously awarded Jim the chance to redo the starting break shot but a second song began to play on the juke box as Jim gave it an incredulous look. His tastes in music didn't usually run to the newer stuff but what this group was singing about caught and held his attention to the point that he left the other guys to go stand by it. He leaned against it with one hand as the pulsing beat of the music throbbed against his palm as each word hit home.

"_Gotta Be Somebody"_

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's __Gotta Be Somebody__ for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on_

''_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh  
Nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know the night alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there"_

As the song ended, Brass turned and came back to the billiards table where Grissom and the others waited with collective looks of curiosity mixed with expectancy. Jim made ready to make the breaking shot of the racked up balls but stopped in mid-shot and gently laid the cue stick on the green felt tabletop. He looked Grissom straight in the eye. "I'm gone."

Grissom laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder in concern. "Where?"

"San Diego."

"When'll you be back?"

"Dunno…but not until I have _**two**_ return plane tickets back to Vegas."

Nick and Warrick exchanged a knowing look and did a fist bump. Greg, however, didn't quite fully comprehend what Brass was telling them. "Can you just up and go like that? You won't get in trouble with the undersheriff?"

"The undersheriff can go to the devil. Wait a second. He's probably made that trip at least once already. How can you if don't have a soul? I'll tell him just before my flight leaves. What can he do? Fire me? Life's too short. I'll be hanged if I'm letting this chance slip by and return empty handed," Jim snorted.

"We'll see you off at McCarren then," Grissom smiled, "but you better let me tell Catherine and Sara or we'll never hear the end of it."

"Sheesh, like I need more women troubles," Brass chuckled before they departed the pool hall.

* * * * *

"Honey, can you get the door? I'm in the can," a male voice with a distinct New York accent called out.

"Are you kidding? I'm up to my elbows in flour for fried chicken," a laughing woman's voice replied. "Esther, get it please!"

Brass stood at the front door patiently waiting after ringing the doorbell as he heard the loud exchange from inside clearly.

The door opened and he was met by a tall, gangly teenaged girl who seemed to be all arms and legs. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she gazed at him through glasses a bit suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I'm Detective Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department. I'm here to see Bernadette Lightman please," Jim asked and showed his badge for emphasis.

"Um, just a sec," the girl replied and shut the door slightly. "Ma, some man's here to see you and says he's a detective from Las Vegas."

"What's his name?" the same woman's voice blasted back.

"He said it's Brass!" the teenager responded.

"Oh…my…God, I'll be just a minute. Esther, let him in!"

The door opened fully as Esther gave him a sheepish grin and asked him inside. Brass followed her to the living room where she pointed to a wingback chair for him to be seated in. Trying to be the hostess now, she giggled nervously, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Brass accepted her hospitality.

"Lemonade, tea, Coke, but if you want alcohol you gotta ask my dad," Esther said breathlessly as she fidgeted.

"Sweet tea would be great," Jim said with a reassuring smile.

A full-figured woman now entered the room and Jim stood up. She had brownish-blond hair and gray-blue eyes that gave him a measuring glance before looking at Esther.

"He wants a sweet tea, Ma."

"That's fine, dear, go see to it."

Esther gave another nervous giggle then scampered on to the kitchen.

"I'm Bernie but you know that already since you're here. Stokes couldn't keep his Texas yap shut if you paid him," the woman introduced herself. "So you're Iris' bulldog."

Jim wasn't sure if she was being sarcastically friendly or genuinely hostile in a veiled way. He felt fight fire with fire was called for and squared his shoulders. "I came here on my own so if you've got a beef with someone let it be with me."

Bernie's disarming response was to laugh in his face. "She's so right, you are a bulldog but you're her bulldog! I was hoping you'd be darkening our door when she put Vegas in her rear view! Mortie thought otherwise, so honey you owe me fifty bucks!" Bernie finished by turning her head and shouting toward the upstairs rooms.

"Mortie?" Brass inquired with a vacant look.

"Mortie's my husband. Mortie, get your butt down here! You lost the bet!" Bernie hollered toward the stairs going to their second floor.

A tall man with black hair slowly going salt-pepper gray with a folded newspaper under his arm descended the stairs and entered the living room. Brass could clearly see Esther strongly favored her father who came to shake his hand. "Mortie Lightman, a brother homicide detective with the San Diego P.D."

"Pleasure," Jim murmured while the adults took their seats. Esther reappeared just long enough with a glass of sweet tea to give him before she ran upstairs.

Jim took an appreciative sip as the beverage refreshed him. The plane ride from McCarren to San Diego International had been nothing but turbulent and then getting his rental car had required a congressional act trying to get the model he'd requested and reserved in advance but the outcome was different. He was doing his best to be civil with the prickly reception he'd gotten from Bernie and wondered what Iris had seen in this woman to be friend material.

"Let me get to the point, Bernie. I'm here to get Iris and take her back with me. I don't know where she is and Nick didn't say she was here. You two both do investigating same as me so tell me if I'm off the mark for her to go to the best place to get her head and heart straightened out? Help me out here and why the hell do you keep calling me a bulldog?!!" Jim implored and smacked the arm of his chair in frustration.

Bernie's mood changed dramatically at that point. "Can we call you Jim?"

Brass relaxed slightly as some sense of normalcy seemed apparent as he gave a tentative nod.

Mortie was also very apologetic. "Sorry for that little drama but where Iris is concerned Bernie's on immediate red alert."

"You know Iris to be a total dog lover so when she first told me about you she called you a bulldog but it was meant as a compliment," Bernie told him and then continued. "A bulldog has a distinctively wrinkled face that is fierce and tough looking. It is also friendly, loving, mellow and easygoing, but is courageous and sturdy."

Jim mulled that over before he pleaded again. "Okay, bulldog it is. Can you please tell me where I can find her?"

"Patience, Jim. What's Iris or Nick shared with you regarding her marriage and the death of her husband, David?" Bernie asked quietly.

"I know he didn't love her and cheated on her. He may not have abused her but he left her emotionally scarred," Jim replied with a set jaw.

"Iris was wracked with guilt when David was murdered because she was ready to seek a divorce due to his wandering eye and that the marriage was dead. She had so much love she wanted to give that she just walled that part of herself off and threw her energies into going to college for a new career as a CSI. For her, faith and family and friends are most important to her," Bernie said.

"Yeah, I know it was a very rough time for her," Brass agreed.

"Do you know how it feels to pour all you have into a marriage that is doomed to fail and do your best to keep your vows when your spouse opts to be involved with someone else?" Bernie went on.

She saw his eyes take on a haunted quality before he soberly replied, "Yes, I can. She and I have that in common."

"If you're the man who's finally jumpstarted Iris' heart and breathed life back into this part of her soul, then why the hell are you still sitting here? Don't you realize what you get with someone like Iris? Imagine the quilt your grandma tucked you in with on those cold winter nights when you'd go to visit or the smell of chocolate chip cookies your mom made just for you when you got your Boy Scout badges? Those feelings as great as they are won't begin to touch what you'll have with Iris and that will only grow stronger and sweeter like fine wine over the years you'll have together," proclaimed Bernie with a playful punch to Jim's shoulder. He startled a bit at her allegory of his grandmother's quilt and wondered how she could know that about him.

"God willing you could still be blessed with children when you marry," Mortie interjected.

"Uh, whoa, one thing at a time, I mean marriage is a big step and my daughter from my first marriage is a handful," a still startled Brass replied.

"Your intentions are otherwise?" Mortie sounded like a protective big brother.

"My intentions are only the best or I wouldn't be here. She matters that much to me and I do see a future for us," Jim answered and it was as close to the marriage issue as he could go.

Mortie gave Jim a long stare before he left the room.

"Bernie, did she come here just to think things through? She's resigned her job, put her home up for sale, and left her dogs and horse in the care of others. Gil and I both know she didn't really want to take these steps. I came to bring her home," Jim implored with upraised hands.

"When I first met Mortie, I knew he was it for me right then and there and I was a goner while he thought I was just some nice lady he met at a seminar. We went out in a group with other CSI's. Iris hadn't finished her degree yet because I was a year ahead of her but she'd come to the seminar with me so I wouldn't be there alone. I'd told Iris later I'd met "the one" but despaired he'd think of me as other than a casual acquaintance. She encouraged me to keep contact through the phone and email, keep fanning the flames and be patient, even spoke up to Mortie on my behalf without my knowledge. In time, Mortie came around and decided to come back to Dallas to visit and popped the question the same weekend. We actually got married in Vegas within two months, Iris and Nick were in the wedding and it was only time she saw Vegas prior to transferring there. We were blessed with Esther a year later, so of course I want to see a happy ending for you two," Bernie said and ended with wrapping Brass in a bear hug.

Mortie came back in carrying some items he now gave to Brass. "Iris is staying at our cabin in Pine Hills in the mountains. Here's a map and a key. Bernie and I've spent some great couple time there. There's a magic about the place, woodsy with a little lake nearby, and if I know Iris she's been fishing at least once."

Jim accepted the map and key. "I'm glad Iris had you to turn to when she needed a neutral zone. It's getting late so I'm going to head back to my hotel room and leave for the cabin first thing in the morning. Thanks again for your help."

Mortie shook Jim's hand gravely. "Iris deserves happiness and I'm glad you signed up for the job. She played Cupid for Bernie and me so we're happy to return the favor in a small way."

"You'll bring her by before you go back won't you?" Bernie prodded with a sly smile.

"You sound pretty confident I'll be victorious," Jim remarked drily.

"Jim, I'm generally not a betting woman but I'm laying heavy odds on you," Bernie grinned.

They walked Jim to the door and just before he left, Esther came pounding down the stairs and rushed up to him breathless and flushed. She gave him a green velveteen jewelry box. "Please take this with you as a gift from you to Aunt Iris."

Jim opened the box to find a necklace set of a gold pendant-like coin split in the middle. He gave Esther a quizzical look.

"It's called a Mizpah and when two people are close to each other they each wear it to remind them of the other if they have to be apart," Esther said and went on, "May the Lord watch between you and me while we are absent from one another. Genesis 31:49."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you and I will give it to her," Jim promised and patted her on the shoulder amiably. The teenager blushed profusely and darted back inside the house.

"Iris is also Esther's godmother. You've really won her over for her to give that to you. She was saving it for her bashert," Mortie said gravely but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Bashert? I don't follow," Brass scratched his head.

"Bashert in the Jewish tradition is your soul mate," Mortie clarified as he put an arm around Bernie's waist.

"Good to know," Jim said before he headed down to his rental car, then gave them one last wave before he pulled out of the driveway.

As he drove off, Mortie gave Bernie an affectionate hug. "Should we warn Iris?"

"Absolutely not, bubbala," Bernie returned with a light kiss on his cheek. "They have to figure the rest of this out on their own."

"Do you think they could be bashert?" Mortie wondered. "Like us, I mean?"

"I hope so because he's come this far and she would have such a champion," Bernie declared looking up at him lovingly before they went back inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

That night in his hotel room, Brass had checked messages on his new 3G phone that he was still figuring out the bells and whistles of. Grissom hadn't heard from Iris nor had any other team members by phone. She'd replied to a few emails only to say she was doing okay but wouldn't go into more detail as to if she'd reconsider her decision to resign. Grissom said the team was now doing a full court press to urge Iris to rethink things after initially being collectively neutral. Jim wanted to try and relax if that were possible and started surfing the channels and happened upon an episode of "House" that he'd missed during the regular season when a power outage in his neighborhood caused his DVR to miss recording the night of its original broadcast. The episode was entitled "Fetal Position" and Brass liked the show because not only was it an interesting doctor show but also because House took being snarky to a new level. Brass could respect a fellow master of the craft. Jim also found the actress who played Thirteen to be a very hot number, literally, but when the character was found to be bisexual, he'd been perplexed and especially so during the serial investigation where Iris was concerned. He'd been given to speculate if he could have a relationship with Iris should she be that way similar to the relationship being attempted by the characters of Thirteen and Foreman. A haunting song then played during the ending scenes of the episode and Jim turned up the volume to catch it all because of its pertinence.

"_Are You Alright?"_

"_Are you alright?  
All the sudden you went away.  
Are you alright?  
I hope you come back around someday.  
Are you alright?  
I haven't seen you in a real long time.  
Are you alright?  
Could you give me some kind of sign.  
Are you alright?  
I looked around me and you were gone.  
Are you alright?  
I feel like there must be something wrong.  
Are you alright?  
'Cause it seems like you disappeared.  
Are you alright?  
'Cause I been feeling a little scared.  
Are you alright?  
Are you sleeping through the night?  
Do you have someone to hold you tight?  
Do you have someone to hang out with?  
Do you have someone to hug and kiss you,  
Hug and kiss you, Hug and kiss you?  
Are you alright?  
Are you alright?  
Is there something been bothering you?  
Are you alright?  
I wish you'd give me a little clue.  
Are you alright?  
Is there something you wanna say?  
Are you alright?  
Just tell me that you're okay.  
Are you alright?  
'Cause you took off without a word.  
Are you alright?  
You flew away like a little bird.  
Are you alright?  
Is there anything I can do?  
Are you alright?  
'Cause I need to hear from you.  
Are you alright?  
Are you alright?  
Are you alright?  
Hey..."_

A song that asked all the questions he had in his heart. He wished she could hear it because it said just what he wanted to. Jim had decided he wanted it all with Iris. Brass wanted to make love all night and hear her gasp his name in his ear in a throaty sigh. He wanted to slow dance with her in the rain. Jim wanted to go through the big moments and the little boring ones that make up the life shared with another. Brass finally admitted to himself how exhausted he was and moments after his head hit the pillow he was gone in a sleep where what dreams he had left a pleased smile on his lips.

* * * * *

Iris was watching "House" that night because like Brass' DVR her own didn't record for the brownout had affected her part of Vegas too. She liked the show as a well-written medical drama, Hugh Laurie was one of her favorite actors, but the title character's biting sarcasm and wit often reminded her of Brass. The song at the episode's conclusion had grabbed her attention for the same reasons it had Brass. She'd gone immediately to her laptop to look up the song title and listen to a free version and looped it. Iris loved the cabin and the woods it nestled in and, as Mortie guessed, she'd explored the nearby lake and fished a few times. Her emails from the team continued to abound and she'd finally relented and answered them via her Blackberry. Thankfully, she had not been deluged with questions about Brass but the team stuck to small talk and inquiries hoping she was doing well.

She'd come armed with an arsenal of romantic chick-flicks on DVD including "French Kiss", "Return to Me", "The Ghost and Mrs. Muir" and some of Jane Austen's works – "Emma, Sense and Sensibility, and Pride and Prejudice." At the end of the Jane Austen stories the heroine was united with her lover as a proverbial knight showing up on his white steed, so Iris found herself looking outside more than once thinking she'd rather have hers show up in a black Dodge Charger. Bernie now called to check on her as she did every night and could tell in Iris' voice she sounded a bit down.

"Honey, I really think you should come back tomorrow and stay with us for a while," Bernie urged in her most persuasive tone.

"Thanks, Bernie, I just need a few more days here to get my plan in motion before I go back to Vegas. You may recall me mentioning Sofia Curtis who worked in homicide with Jim at Vegas Metro but transferred back to Boulder City. Well, the crime lab there has an opening for a CSI and I've got an interview set up for next week. Sofia thinks I'll be a shoo in for the job. I can still visit Nick and the rest of the team, but when it comes to seeing Jim I know I can do it in the context of being just friends. He'll never know the difference. I think I may go into Julian tomorrow and just shop for a diversion," Iris announced casually to Bernie.

There was silence for several moments at Bernie's end before she replied, "Iris, are you sure? I mean is this what you truly want?"

"You sound skeptical, Bernie?" Iris was now curious.

"Pshaw, I just would've thought you'd want to make it a clean break and perhaps move here. Even though I'm just part-time at the San Diego crime lab, I know my supervisor would love to have you. You know you could stay as long as you like with us," Bernie insisted and again used her most persuasive tone to mask her anxiety.

"I want to be able to stay near Vegas but not get dazzled by the big lights like I did this time. This is the only way I see of being able to have a semblance of what I had there and not lose it entirely," Iris replied but there was a catch in her voice.

"Honey, whatever you do you know you have our unconditional support," Bernie reminded her.

"I know Bernie and it means a lot. I think I'm gonna hang up now and try to get some rest," Iris said and feigned a yawn over the phone.

Bernie knew better but decided not to pursue the matter. "Okay, you call me when you can. Tomorrow is a new day so embrace it as such."

"Gee, that sounds like it should go on a greeting card," Iris laughed.

"It's good to hear to you genuinely laugh, sweetie," Bernie said and added. "I just meant that with a new day it's a clean slate so be ready for what gets written on it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Give Mortie and Esther hugs for me," Iris chuckled and hung up.

At her end, Bernie had come so close to spilling the beans on Jim's pending arrival but to her credit she'd held off. The idea of Iris retreating back behind her wall and resealing it caused Bernie's heart to nearly break. She wondered how it was going to turn out when Brass arrived at the cabin. Bernie felt Iris' resolve to reclassify her association with the Vegas detective as one of a pleasant friendship with no hope of it burgeoning into something more wondrous was going to be sorely tested. She'd say a little prayer on behalf of her dear friend and for the new friend she'd hoped they had gained in Jim.

Iris didn't go to bed but instead went out and took an early evening walk toward the nearby lake. She looked out over the calm water as it gently lapped at the bank. The sun had just set with streaks of crimson red and caramel yellow that were receding to the bluish-purple curtain of dusk. She skipped rocks and her best one skimmed seven times before plopping in. The first evening star came out and she found herself making a wish with a child's faith to see her plan through and let her life start a new chapter.

She returned to the cabin and changed into an extra long T-shirt and boxer shorts, laughing at her choice of sleep wear because it wasn't Victoria's Secret. There were times she knew she was too practical but given the issue of sexy lingerie she had no one to model it for and it added to her self-deprecating laughter. Wearily she sank into bed but sleep was not going to come easily as it hadn't in weeks and not since a particular Friday night.

Iris woke up in a cold sweat and the very air about her seemed to be pulsing. It was the same throbbing urgency that caused her to flush from head to toe when she recognized the feeling. The sensation happened every night and fractured her sleep in the same manner. It was a side of her that she'd kept under a tight rein and submerged for years but it was here and she had to deal with it. With a groan she hung her head because ever since that Friday night when they'd kissed by the side of the I-15, she'd ached with a soul-wrenching hunger for Brass. Her dream every night thereafter had been the same of him loving her through the night hours and proving he was a bull but a gentle bull in the sack. Her physical craving for Brass was not a carnal demand of sex, something she could have given in to time and again in the past yet refrained because for that to occur she had very high standards. It wouldn't be with just anyone, anywhere, anytime, but stemmed from the desire of the whole and fulfilled relationship she'd waited, hoped and even prayed for that would last the rest of her life.

She flat out couldn't sleep and wrapped herself in a quilt to go sit on the porch of the cabin in a rocking chair. The moonlight dappled the leaves which rippled with a cool night breeze. An owl hooted nearby in the distance and the same little family of deer that came out to feed every night were just at the edge of the clearing. Tears slid slowly down her cheek as Iris finally admitted the feelings of intense homesickness she felt; not for Indiana where her sisters, brothers, nieces and nephews lived and constantly urged her to return; not for Dallas where her life changed twice over in marriage and loss to the challenges of a different profession; but for gaudy Vegas where her new job had taken her and ties with a work family established and the new-found realization of who she mistakenly believed her fabled true love to be. But that was how fairly tales ended she told herself and not reality as she wiped her face on the quilt and went back inside.

* * * * *

Jim had gotten lost three times on his way in spite of Mortie's map and had to stop and ask for directions at a little gas station but had to admit it was beautiful country and having to take the scenic route hadn't been a bad thing. The weather was absolutely gorgeous albeit getting hotter with a cloudless azure sky. He'd considered one way how this might play out: He arrived at the cabin door and it was locked. Using his detective skills, he picked the lock and went in to find Iris standing with hands on hips. "That's breaking and entering," she'd inform him but with a sly come-hither smile. "Sue me," Brass would retort before carrying her off to the bedroom.

Actually, he knew such an intimate outcome was a fifty-fifty chance. He simply couldn't expect Iris to fall into his arms just like that and all would be forgiven. Brass knew she'd been deeply hurt by his actions and he hoped to win her over no matter what the cost or how long it took. Jim had a lot of hours accumulated in sick and vacation time he'd yet to use so the undersheriff had better let him take what he needed he mused with a bitter chuckle with no questions asked. No matter what the outcome he was coming fully prepared with a week's change of clothes packed. Brass also rechecked his pocket for the Michael Flatley "Celtic Tiger" tickets in Chicago that were front row and the knowledge Michael had a backstage welcome in order along with two rooms reserved at the Hilton Palmer House Hotel. It'd be the perfect getaway trip for them to get to know each other one on one and also Iris could visit her family in Indy if she wanted. She'd not been back to visit in a few years he knew and, while it might smack a bit of presumptuousness to meet her family, he was going full bore into this. As an afterthought, he'd also brought his Boston Bruins DVD for them to watch together. Jim really wanted to hear how she'd gotten her dentist father, who she spoke very little of, to engineer the creation of the DVD. Brass was as prepared as he could be except to know that his efforts weren't in vain.

The black Dodge Charger he'd been rented was not the white Mustang he'd wanted but it was now poised on the last road that would take him to the cabin. As the car sat in neutral, he felt he was sitting at a fork in the road and looked down the plain dirt and gravel road while he mused over the opportunity that might lay at its end. He looked up at the blue sky. "Well, Dad, do I or don't I? She's not like Nancy or Annie. Three time's a charm, right? " Jim closed his eyes for several moments then gazed at the road ahead. He murmured to himself, "Let's roll." Brass floored the accelerator and slung gravel as he headed down this new road into potentially uncharted territory but determined not to leave until his exploration complete and the securing of the desired prize assured. In other words, he was taking no prisoners…

The End

*The next installment in the Jim/Iris series is in the works and I promise will not take so many months to be posted. I appreciate all of the kind reviews and the very positive reception of this particular story by the readers. I will be personally answering them.

Be well,

Ladykestrel


End file.
